TOON WARS: Shorts
by Frozarburst
Summary: Are you tired of the more serious side of the Toon Wars, or are you waiting on the serious side to finish, but Frozarburst is taking too damn long to do it? Then sit back, relax, and watch all our favorite characters in this massive crossover go on mini adventures of their own. Whether it be adventurous, cute, or utterly stupid.
1. Warriors for Evil

**Toon Wars Shorts**

 **Warriors for Evil!**

 _In Jimmy Neutron's lab, the Warriors for Hire finish helping the boy genius with the repairs to one of his many inventions!_

 **Jimmy:** Thank you, Warriors! It looks just like new again! Just how it should be!

 **Vambre** taking off her goggles: No problem, Neutron!

 **Prohyas:** Yeah! But what exactly is this thing? Almost all your tech is big and red like this one.

 **Jimmy:** Oh, that's supposed to be the Super Coffee Machine. It brews and mixes all sorts of morning flavors, like French Vanilla, Dark Chocolate, Mocha, Mint. This way we won't have to go to the store for anything. _Except to steal their cups._

 **Vambre** : What was that?

 **Jimmy** : Nothing.

The alternate future Anais comes from behind Jimmy with her usual fancy attire, mixed with some of Ashi's leaf-outfit.

 **Alt. Anais** : Ah, Warriors. I haven't seen you since my timeline.

 **Prohyas** : Oh hey, it's the pink bunny lady from that other place in history Momo told us about once!

 **Vambre** : What are you doing out here?

 **Alt. Anais** : I live here, dummy. You know I don't have a home. Jimmy here provided some rooms for us in the base.

 **Jimmy** : Yep! Complete with perfect holo-reality lenses to make the room the way you want it. (Walks off) I might end up selling the tech, but I think the government has enough on my butt as it is.

 **Prohyas** : So what was your timeline like for you?

 **Alt. Anais** : Oh, it was luxurious for me, but not everyone else. I had many subjects do all the dirty work for me, unless I got bored and wanted a piece of action for a day, or they got too incompetent and I had to do everything myself.

 **Prohyas** : No offence, but you kinda sound like you still do...

 **Alt. Anais** : But the real kicker is that there were those who far exceeded my expectations and were highly loyal to me. Including you guys.

 **Vambre** : WE were your subjects?

 **Alt. Anais** : Yeah, totally! I offered to give you two all the money you needed to pay rent, but you all said you'd rather work for me full-time since there wasn't anything worth going to back home, except for your magiswords. So naturally, I wanted to test you and see what would happen if someone, oh I don't know, hid your swords for a day. Needless to say, it didn't go the way I planned.

 **Prohyas** : Did we get lost trying to find them?

 **Alt. Anais:** Well, let's just put it at that and call it a day. Besides, I didn't wanna have to put up with anyone who can't fight with more than just their weapons.

 **Vambre** squinting: Heeey! What's that supposed to mean?

 **Alt. Anais:** I mean, really. You think I would've found interest in hiring someone who's less likely to turn evil if it means a gimmick they like gets in their palms. It was the purpose the application.

 **Prohyas** : Ok, now you're asking for it! We are definitely not like that! We'd never turn evil for a Magisword, nor do we ever rely just on them and them alone!

 **Vambre** : Correct! BUT, there is a holiday starting in a mere few seconds from now where we can prove to you and everyone just how mean we can be when you test us.

 **Alt. Anais** winking: Suit yourself. (Walks off wiggling her tail)

 **Prohyas** : Shoot! That lady knows we can't live without our magiswords!

 **Vambre** : I know. And she said we were the most loyal to her until she tested us to see how we would react if we ever lost them. (Shrugs) But that's not likely to happen again in our timeline, heheheh! ...Right?

 **Prohyas** : There's only one way to know for sure. And ya know what that means!

 **Vambre** : Yes!

 **Both V and P** : Our Mischievous Day of Mischievousness has begun!

 _ **Narrator** : Once a year, the Warriors for Hire spend a day doing the opposite of good for their entertainment. Instead of being heroes, they become the temporary Warriors for Evil!_

 **Vambre** : Now where do we start on our quest to be jerks to one another for a day?

 **Prohyas** : Hm...I think I know a guy! Hey Goddard!

 **Goddard** by the lab computer: BARK BARK!

Prohyas gets out his Narwhal Magisword and squirts water at Goddard, causing him to short circuit and explode to pieces! This doesn't last long when he quickly reforms magnetically in perfect condition wagging his tail at the two.

 **Jimmy** coming back to the lab: Ah, I see you've tested out Goddard's self destruct mode for kinks. Good work guys! I've been wanting to try it out myself. I'd better go back to the garage and make sure his frame doesn't have any chips in it.

Goddard happily trots to Jimmy and they both exit the lab through the suction tube to the clubhouse above.

 **Vambre** : ...That was, unexpected... But no matter! I have another idea!

WARRIORS FOR HIRE VS. DANNY PHANTOM

Back at Amity Park, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson sit in the Fenton Lab modifying their Ghost Hunting Gear with some of Jimmy Neutron's tech. When the Warriors for Hire come in, they're assigned to safeguarding some of the hazardous material in there.

 **Prohyas** : So what exactly do you want us to look out for again?

 **Sam** : Oh, just for any ghosts that don't come out the Ghost Portal. We caught some in this thermos earlier, and now we're worried they escaped when I confused it for my sports thermos. I bring it with me when I go coaching Casper High's gymnastics team.

 **Danny** : In the meantime, we gotta go get a gift card for Tuck. Brb.

 **Vambre** : Yes sir, Mr. Fenton!

As soon as Danny and Sam leave, Vambre and Prohyas give each other the devil's eyes and gleefully tip toe to the Fenton Thermos.

 **Prohyas** : Heheheh. Oh they're gonna be so scared when they see there's a ghost in their soup. They'll Never see it coming!

 **Vambre** : Actually brother, I think we can afford to expand our vicious idea just a little more. (Points to Ghost Portal)

 **Prohyas** : If you weren't my sister, I would marry you.

Prohyas and Vambre trot to the Ghost Portal and pull down the lever that activates it, turning it on and spawning several groups of ghosts out of it. As soon as Danny and Sam hear it from above, they immediately run back downstairs to check out the noise while V and P continue to wiggle their fingers in joy.

 **Vambre** to Prohyas: Great. Now all we need to do is leave them to their work.

 **Danny** : You remembered it was Tucker's birthday?!

 **Vambre** : H-huh?!

 **Prohyas** : Wait, what..?

 **Sam** : He's gonna be so happy when he sees this!

 **Danny** : Hey Tuck, get down here! You've got visitors!

 **Tucker** coming down the steps: Wha...?! Oh wow! You all came for me?!

 **Skulker** : Why of course. If it wasn't for you, Danny here would have a hard time beating us with our tech at hand.

 **Technus** : I would never have improved my junk if ya didn't always hack into everything!

 **Johnny 13** : I wouldn't have learned how to use Excel just by watching you use it for Quantitative Reasoning when I was trying to haunt you. Now I've gotta read up on Algebra for Calculus again!

 **Tucker** : Gee, thanks, I didn't think I was that big of an influence! It almost makes me wanna cry!

 **Everyone** : Daaaw..!

 **Sam** : Thanks for opening the Ghost Portal, you guys. The thermos was one thing, but we totally forgot to tell you to turn on the tunnel again so we could surprise Tucker!

 **Danny** : How'd you know it was his B-Day to begin with anyway?

 **Vambre** : Um... We used our Birthday Detection, Magisword..?

 **Danny** : Eh. Good enough. Say, since we're all here, anyone wanna book reservations at a diner? While celebrate there!

 **Everyone** cheering: Alright!

 **Sam** : What about you guys, V and P?

 **Prohyas** : Oh, we have somewhere to be. You guys go ahead. (Turns to Vambre and winks) Because I think they just gave me a hint on what to do next.

WARRIORS FOR HIRE VS. SAMURAI JACK

Ashi is making tea, and Jack and Momo are just on their way back home from training outside with Scaramouche and Flora.

 **Ashi** : Ok. So I think I got it. The instructions sounded a bit off to me, but I fixed them.

 **Vambre** : You don't need a tea bag for this?

 **Ashi** : Oh no. This is a way of making tea from scratch. Jack taught me this, but I never tried it and I wanna see if I can pull it off, cause, let's be real, my cooking isn't that good. But I have a thing for drinks!

 **Prohyas** : What would you like us to do?

 **Ashi** : I've gotta go use the bathroom. So you guys just stay here and make sure the water's not boiling over or anything. Ok?

 **Vambre** : Ok, but what about the tea itself?

 **Ashi** : Oh, I just use the leaves. They're right there for later.

Ashi calmly leaves the room and V and P check the leaves next to the sugar and other spices.

 **Vambre** : Look at this assortment of sugars and spices.

 **Prohyas** : Yeah. Be a shame if someone, messed with em...

The Warriors for Evil take all the spices and dump them in the tea, mixing them in and making sure to put all of the jars back perfectly like how they were before to make it look like they did nothing wrong. When Ashi comes back, Jack and Momo come in with her through the entrance.

 **Momo** : Y'know, all I'm sayin' is I'm 15 and I understand the legal system better than someone like Timmy. He's only in his 20s for goodness sake!

 **Jack** : Sometimes it takes a while to learn complicated matters such as these. Even for adults.

 **Ashi** : Yeah, take me for example. I didn't know how to make tea from scratch until now. The water's good, right you two?

 **Vambre** : Yes. Nothing went wrong!

 **Prohyas** : You can just go on ahead and enjoy your drink!

 **Ashi** getting mugs ready: Oh great! (Gives mugs to Jack and Momo) Here you go. This is my first time, so I dunno how it's gonna turn out.

 **Jack** : I'm sure it will be just fine, Ashi. (Takes a sip)

Vambre and Prohyas squee in excitement for the reaction that's about to come from Jack.

 **Jack** : Oh my..! Ashi...

 **Ashi** : Yeah honey?

 **Vambre and Prohyas** raising their arms **:** Eeeee..!

 **Jack** : This is amazing!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** lowering their arms: Aah..?!

 **Ashi** in surprise: Really?

 **Jack** : Yes! It is certainly better than anything I could make!

Momo projects a heart symbol with her antennae and Ashi smiles in confidence.

 **Ashi** : Well, thank you! I dunno what I did, but for once I did something right!

 **Momo** : It tastes like apple and lemon combined. And a plum.

 **Ashi** : Oh, I guess that answers that.

 **Vambre** whispering: _This isn't working..! We need someone different. Someone who comes from somewhere unlike any of the places we've been to thus far._

 **Prohyas** : _The places we've been to are a lot more serious than anything back home. So why don't we go visit someone a lot sillier than that?_

WARRIORS FOR HIRE VS. NICO-

 **Prohyas** : On second thought, sis, maybe we shouldn't be messin' with her.

 **Vambre** : I agree. I don't know what it is, but something tells me she'll kill us if she even breaths on us funny. Even if it's just involving her son. Anyway, our previous plans have failed, but I feel like we've just been dealing with the wrong people. We don't know much about them. What we need to do is mess with someone we know like a book.

 **Prohyas** : ! You're right! And I know exactly who to mess with back home!

WARRIORS FOR HIRE VS. CATTUS THE ONE BLADE

The duo make their way to the top of a hill in a meadow on a nice sunny afternoon where Cattus stands by himself waiting on a certain someone with a blank expression, admiring the scenery.

 **Prohyas** with binoculars: There he is! Not too far from this hill where he can't see us!

 **Vambre** : Perfect! I can see him just fine from here! ...Wait. Why is he standing out there by himself? He isn't even wearing his armored attire.

Cattus hears someone coming behind him and turns to see who it is.

 **Cattus** : Ah, there you are love! I've been waiting patiently for you to...

The One Blade is stunned when he sees Bimm nervously walking up to him in a beautiful new dress, almost resembling Professor Mabarnacle's. She still has her hat on, but she's wearing heeled sandals, a skirt that goes down to her feet, a flower on her ear, and a necklace with Witchy Simone's colors on it.

 **Bimm** : H-hi Cattus. I know this isn't what I usually wear, but my Mother insisted I try it out for the day.

 **Cattus** : And she has great tastes! You look positively brilliant!

 **Prohyas** : Daaw...They're just on a cute little date. ...But that's not gonna stop us from achieving our day of mischief!

 **Vambre** : Ready the tomato swords!

While Cattus and Bimm walk off further conversing over something, a barrage of tomatoes fall toward the two when they're not looking.

 **Cattus** lifting his sword: And that's how I got this Magisword.

The Whirlwind Magisword releases a quiet wave when the unaware Cattus swings it back behind him for a moment, causing the tomatoes to fly back to the Warriors for Hire and drench them in red juice.

 **Vambre** in tomato juice: ...

 **Prohyas** in tomato juice: No fair...

One of the tomatoes falls near Cattus' foot when he walks by.

 **Cattus** : Hm? Oh! I was hoping to pick one out the local garden for this occasion.

Cattus and Bimm continue their stroll while V and P refuse to quit and move up further to get their bearings behind a boulder.

 **Vambre** : Fuss..! They're completely unaware, yet they're making this way harder than it has to be!

 **Prohyas** : I think I've got another sword for it. (Takes out listening ear magisword) Let's take a listen.

The cute couple take a seat in the nice vibrant grass still chatting as the minutes go by.

 **Bimm** : I never really did understand why we had to learn all the things we did in school, except for the fishing or sheering.

 **Cattus** : It maybe because that's not what interests you. Maybe you have a knack for something else?

 **Bimm** : Well, I did always consider photography and exploration, like out here. But I never had the chance to really express it unless it involved some sort of treasure or valuable sword. It's a really common trait for pirates these days now that I think about it.

 **Vambre** : Ooh, I see. I believe I have two diamonds from the volcanic caverns to spare.

Vambre tosses both diamonds at the center of the group while they're not looking until they face downward and notice the gems sitting right in front of them.

 **Prohyas** : Watch. She said she'd go treasure hunting like a pirate, so she might just take the gem for herself!

 **Vambre** : Ohohoo! Wait till we see how disappointed Cattus will be when she refuses to-

 **Bimm** : It's so beautiful! Cattus, you and I could split it and make rings out of it!

 **Vambre** continuing her sentence: ...Share it...

 **Cattus** getting the other diamond: And here's another one! But I think this one would definitely be best suited for you, my lady.

Cattus gently attaches the small diamond onto Bimm's earring, making her smile so vividly, it almost brings the brother/sister duo above to tears.

 **Vambre** : Oh my... It's...it's just too much..! None of our attempts at ruining their day are working! But, they're just so cute..!

 **Prohyas** : There's gotta be a way to make em' run or freak out...

 **Vambre** : ! Yes! Cats are easily startled, so we make them the simplest way possible!

 **Prohyas** : Cucumbers?

 **Vambre** : No. Then it would just be like giving one to Gumball's Mother. We would have been in the clouds in less than an attosecond. I was thinking of something more...disruptive. (Looks toward the distant mountains)

A few minutes later, the couple are still sitting at the same spot admiring each other and the weather, when all of a sudden, they feel rumbling coming from across the field. They both get up and look calmly at the incoming herd of goats and rams, some being called what the land describes them as Lanolions, who've arrived from the cliffs to the meadow, all charging at full speed.

 **Bimm** : Are those Lanolions?!

 **Cattus** : Ah, and look at that! They're frolicking in their natural land! Look at them go!

The animals hop across the boulders and the rams bump into each other like they're playing a game, like bumper cars. They all run past the duo getting up to take pictures with Bimm's camera in her pocket.

 **V and P** back at the boulder: WHAT..?!

 **Vambre** : But they're the most aggressive animals in Lyvsheria, let alone the Earth! Only one was enough to do a combo on us once!

 **Prohyas** pointing: Wait wait! Look at that one over there!

 **Bimm** putting her camera back: I've never seen them so happy before!

 **Cattus** : Yes! Although that one coming for us looks kind of aggre-

This familiar-looking lanolion charges straight at the couple and knocks them down with a heavy jump to the chest! From a distance, the Warriors wear a devious from that is quickly diminished when they see that same animal licking Cattus and Bimm on their faces with such joy.

 **Bimm** And **Cattus** getting tickled: AHAHAHAHA!

 **Lanolion** licking and smiling: Baah!

 **Prohyas** : ...

 **Vambre** : ...I give up. Why don't we just watch them enjoy their company instead?

 **Prohyas** : Yeah. I can't be evil at them. I just wonder how much longer they'll be at it. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?

A few hours later...

After about 4 more hours, the Warriors for Hire finally decide to leave in exhaustion with bags under their eyes from complete and utter boredom. They both wobble to the left where they came and as they leave they encounter Bimm and Cattus, who have enjoyed their picnic/date together.

 **Vambre** : Ugh...That was forever...

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. We've just witnessed two furries chatting and flirting with each other for 3 hours. I think its fair to say we need a break...

 **Cattus** meeting the duo: Why, hello there, Warriors for Hire. How are you?

 **V and P:** Ok, I guess...

 **Bimm** : We just had one of the best days in our entire lives! I don't think I'll ever forget it! And it's thanks in part to you guys!

 **V and P:** Huh?!

 **Prohyas** : You knew we were trying to sabotage you?!

 **Cattus** : Why of course! After all, it IS Mischievous Day of Mischievousness. But everything you've done did far more good than harm, and that is something we honor you for! Which reminds me. I've heard something about Nicole visiting. She says she wants to train with you.

 **Vambre** : Oh God, no...

 **Bimm** : Happy Mischief Day, Warriors for Hire!

 **Prohyas** : Thanks. We really needed that. (Gets tapped on shoulder)

 **Nicole Watterson** : Hello. Are you Prohyas Warrior?

 _ **The End**_


	2. Not So Innocent Genius

**Toon Wars Shorts**

 **Not-so-Innocent Genius**

 **Jimmy** : Thanks for coming to help me pay these bills for lab, Simone.

 **Simone** : Yeah, no problem! I got nothin' better to do, so, figured I'd come an hang with ya.

 **Danny** : Why are we supposed to do this again?

 **Yuki** : Because while you were gone, the lab was ruined in a major attack.

 **Danny** looking at the patches on the walls: Oh yeah... That happened.

 **Jimmy** : I've got much of the damages repaired, but, the bills for the replacement equipment need to be paid. And I need you guys to help me with that.

 **Timmy** looking at the ceiling patches: How long do you think it'll take to finish all this?

 **Jimmy** : 6 hours.

 **Timmy** beaming at Jimmy: WHAT?!

 **Jimmy** : Based on the number of stacks of paperwork concerning all the patches and the parts needed to make said equipment, it will take us from this hour, 7 PM, to 1 AM to complete all our taxes overnight. Plus the other 685 taxes in collateral damage for when we get the coordinates to Jump City back in order according to the structure of the buildings Starfire described.

 **Tucker** : Ok. That's a lot. Even for me. And I love math!

 **Nicole** : Oh, Tucker, you have no idea how much you'd have to do back home since my husband put us in a lifelong state of debt.

 **Alt. Anais:** In my timeline I owned the planet, so I had people do my taxes for me. Though I still had plenty to pay for on my own for my bedroom and attire.

 **Sam** : ...Those are taxes for your clothes. What the heck?

 **Cindy** : I thought I asked you before, Neutron. Don't you think you can just sell your inventions? You practically have an armory in here!

 **Jimmy** : NO WAY, HOSE! Until I modify my hypercube, no one's touching a thing! Especially Sheen after, "The Accident."

 **Cindy** nodding: Oh yeah. Totally.

 **Yuki** : You know, you have plenty of inventions that are duplicates of others, James. Surely there's one that can make more so we can sell them to pay for these up front while we determine their value.

 **Jimmy** : Yuki, that's pretty smart! I actually DO have a matter duplicator! Why didn't I think of that?!

 **Cindy** : You've got a big head, but a big ego.

 **Jimmy** : Hey...!

 **Simone** : Oh, well that was easy! Ya'll didn't even need me at all! ...But wait, don't that mean if we live in several other places, the currency's different too?

 **Jimmy** : ...Drat. You're right... Uuuh, I'll see if I can get Vox to convert it to cash for other worlds.

 **Timmy** : Heck, we may not have to. Ever heard of the universal greeting?

 **Jimmy** : Universal greeting? I'm only aware of the one in this universe. Not the other.

 **Simone:** Oh yeah! Cattus once taught me that!

 **Gumball** : I know it too! Its, Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong.

 **Simone:** Actually, I was gonna say "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" But you were close.

 **Yuki:** Well, there goes my non-existent ears...

 **Jimmy:** Well everyone, I'm glad you all decided to come anyway. Without you, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this, even with my genius! Now all I need you to do is help me set up the duplicates I spawn using my Direct Field Duplicator.

 **Cindy:** Wait, honey, stop. Last time you did something like this, a clone of you came and tried to seduce me with his fancy French accent!

 **Sam:** Yeah, Jimmy, are you sure you've got this? I mean, the effects are bad enough, but what about the people you're gonna sell all this stuff to?

 **Jimmy:** Positive! 100%, we should be alright! Trust me. I've learned from the mistakes the inventions made, so none of them should malfunction or cause a world ending event. Tested them myself. Besides, what else could I have possibly done to mess this up?

 _A few days later..._

 _In Court..._

 **Judge Tubbs** : James Issac. Neutron, although you did pay your taxes like you should have, you have also been accused of insurance fraud using your team as a way of financial gain through any injury they may have experienced, even if its minor. How do you plea?

 **Jimmy** : For once, I did not think this through...

Cindy lightly bumps Jimmy on the arm in disappointment.

 **Yuki** : Your honor, I object.

 **Gumball** : You were never injected.

 **Nicole** : Hush my child.

 **Yuki** looking at her court documents: We are fully aware now that Jimmy is guilty of this illegal act, which for some reason dates back to when he was 12...

 **Jimmy** : Oh yeah... Carl and Sheen were subject to many experiments...

 **Alt. Anais** : And all this time I thought you were smart, Mr. Nothing Can Go Wrong.

 **Yuki** : Some of his inventions may have merited for insurance claims, but for the majority of the time, any injury we sustain from them are easily fixed without any gain from a company.

 **Simone:** She's right! In fact, he's got gadgets that fix other gadgets! Ya can't miss em!

 **Yuki:** So, what we'll do is, we'll use the rest of the money we have from selling the duplicates to pay back the false claims. And if there's any bail on Jimmy, we'll pay for that up front. Besides, Mr. Neutron has been leader of the Toon Force since day one. Without him and his genius we would not be as successful as we are today.

Everyone in the courtroom gives a brief round of applause for Yuki's speech before she sits back in her chair next to Jimmy and Cindy. Jimmy especially is relieved and very flattered by Yuki's comment about him despite his illegal act.

 **Yuki** straightening her jacket: With that said, I rest my case.

 **Nicole** : Wow, Yuki. I knew you were a fighter like me, but I didn't know you were a good spokesperson too!

 **Yuki** : Heh. How do you think my husband became CEO of the Rainbow Company back home?

 **Judge Tubbs** tapping his mallet **:** Okie dokie! Mr. Neutron, I'm sentencing you to two months in community service! No inventions for now, because we don't want the city to pay for another $10,000 in property damage for a giant teacher and a meteor. Case dismissed!

 **Jimmy** : Aaw! I never get to build anything these days...

 **Timmy** : Well at least it's just for two months. That's nothing compared to the 8 years my Dad had to go through for cheating the lottery to buy a mansion. Plus the 11 more years for neglecting to pay mortgage for the house cause he and Mom were using that money to pay for copies of their clothes and plastic surgery to keep their shape the same to fit in them. ...I also used some of the money for mascara...

 **Simone:** That's nothin'! The reason my family was poor was cause my ol' folks never paid for their college tuition! And they cheated their way through the whole 4 years through bribes!

 **Jimmy:** Geez, Simone! Is there anyone else who has something to say that's just as bad, if not worse...?!

 **Cindy** cracking a nervous grin: ...I might've stolen some money raised while being a girl scout...

 **Jimmy:** Cindy...?!

 **Danny** : I frequently blow up a local crop field while fighting ghosts back home without the farmer knowing about it...

 **Gumball** : Mom and I once participated in foot fetish vids before leaving and taking the money before the next shoot...

 **Jimmy** : I don't believe this! Almost all of you are just as bad as I am!

 **Judge Tubbs** : Well, don't feel bad. I used to distribute copies of films illegally when I was your age! Seriously. It's not that hard these days.

 **Timmy:** Well Jimmy, I guess you could say that there's a bad side in everyone.

 **Jimmy:** I guess so. But wait, Simone, you didn't commit to any crimes! And Yuki, you hadn't done a thing! Are you guys that pure?

 **Simone** grinning: Nah. I still like to spike Prohyas' food on occasion with explosive spices. Just so Morbidia wouldn't have to do it.

 **Yuki** : And I'm not as innocent either. Back home in Elmore, I used to bully Nicole as part of our rivalry, and I would occasionally switch her coffee with a cucumber.

 **Nicole** powering up: OK, NOW IT'S ON!

 **The End**


	3. Take it Slow

**TOON WARS SHORTS:**

 **Take it Slow**

 _By Frozarburst_

One day during the years of the Rhybloflaven Adventure Academy, the class of Professor Cyrus leave out after yet another session where the teacher throws a Magisword in Bunky the Closet after the Warriors for Hire used them against the curriculum. This time, Prohyas used it when Bimm was stuck in expanding whol and couldn't use the shearing tool.

 **Prohyas** leaving out the room: I just don't understand why he won't let us use at least one Magisword! Doesn't he know it makes things a lot easier?

 **Vambre** leaving out the room: Well, he did say it wasn't part of the curriculum. But some of these lesson require a bit of expertise we don't have, nor anyone else in that regard. No offence to them, of course.

 **Cattus** coming over to Bimm: Are you alright, Catty Rumpus?

 **Bimm** still dizzy from the experience: I'm not sure...I think I need a glass of milk to calm my nerves...

 **Familiar** getting on his Magiphone: Yeah, considering what you described the future would be like by falling in whol, I think it's for the best.

 **Cyrus** : Well now that our traditional confiscation of them Magiswords is over, I wanna thank ya for participatin' in this here endeavour, Bimm. You get an A for the day. Prohyas ain't so lucky, as always…

 **Frank:** BOK!

 **Bimm** : No offence, sir, but I feel as though much of what I've done was too much for me to handle, physically...and mentally. I'm sorry…

 **Cyrus** : HAHA! Ah, little one, you just as funny as ever, but yer so right. I know some don't find me to be the best role model when it comes to stuff like this, but I'm not afraid to make recommendations either. Maybe you need a bit of help. Someone besides me that you can look up to.

 **Cattus** : That does not sound like a bad idea, if I do say so myself, Bimm. Perhaps you can get inspiration from someone to better yourself and more.

 **Bimm** fiddling her fingers: I dunno...

 **Morbidia** suddenly stretching her head in the conversation: I have an idea! (Brings full body over) Why not get yourself a BOYfriend or something? That'll at LEAST be a fresh start.

 **Bimm** : Well, our parents always did implore me to find the perfect man so I can continue the tradition of adventuring...Forcibly…

 **Cyrus:** Not quite what I was expectin', but whatever works! (Walks out class with Frank) I'm out now.

 **Frank:** BOK BOK!

 **Familiar** : Alright, but who would you pick? I've got this dating app on my phone that says there's like 17 people who match your style.

 **Gateaux** : Wait, why do you have a dating app? You're not in love with anyone too, are you?

 **Familiar** lifting his tail and wiggling his ears: U-um...Research.

 **Bimm** : I have 17 matches?! Can you name a few?

 **Familiar** : ...Well, uh...You see…(Points)

Bimm turns behind her and notices that some of her classmates, Phibby, Prohyas, and Gateaux are all standing there blushing and kicking dust from the floor, all while giving her a nice big grin, seemingly enamoured by her appearance.

 **Bimm** : Oh my…

 **Cattus** : Now seems to be your window of opportunity! (Opens room window and pulls out Whirlwind Magisword) I'm off to eat lunch! Then I will happily return after school! (Jumps out window and flies with Magisword) Tally-ho!

 **Familiar** : So, where'd you wanna take this, sis? I've gotta get home and and go job searching so our folks can stop talkin' about it.

 **Bimm** : I'll stay after hours.

Just 30 minutes later, Bimm sits down at the school cafeteria with around 17 male students her age coming over in a line.

#1

 **Bimm** : Oh hi Phibby! I didn't realize you were the first one on the list.

 **Phibby** : Yeah, it took me a while, but I made it just in time. Had to battle a lion, an orcatiger, and some other guys who were cuttin' in line outside. Did you wanna start first?

 **Bimm** : No, actually. I just wanted to hear a bit about you before anything else. Like what're your favorite hobbies?

 **Phibby** : Punchin' stuff.

 **Bimm** : Any careers?

 **Phibby** : Punchin' stuff.

 **Bimm** : ...Is there something you really like about me besides how I look?

 **Phibby** : Honestly, I think you're really cute n' shy, and that's not bad! And oh boy, look at the time! I've gotta go n' help my Ma n' Pa fight a giant eel for the dragons in the Volcanic Weeds. (Gets up and takes out shield) Later! (Flings shield and himself like frisbee and leaves the school) YEEeeee….

 **Bimm** thinking and shaking: _It's ok, Bimm. Stop being so scared all the time. It'll get better soon, won't it?_

#2

 **Bimm** : So, I hear you like, writing?

 **Gateaux** : Not just regular writing. Fanfiction.

 **Bimm** : I'm not sure I follow.

 **Gateaux** : It's basically a fan of something writing for what they like. For example, in one of my works I've published for a different series than what I usually write for, I've taken Julius from the Chronicles of Narwhal and paired him with Sally from Roboshark. Because truth of the matter is, Roboshark wouldn't be a good parent.

 **Bimm** : I see…

 **Gateaux** : And also in another story that isn't a crossover, I've inserted my own original character, Gary Yjaleavme, to pair with Sally instead. He's a rich man who owns an entire mansion and half the state.

 **Bimm** : Is there more to him in the story?

 **Gateaux** : Um...No.

#6

 **Prohyas** flying in with his Hoversword: Hey there, Bimm! Didn't think you'd be lookin' for a guy like me!

 **Bimm** : Well, I have to start somewhere. How are you? You didn't look happy after our last class.

 **Prohyas** : Doin' just fine as always. Just had a bit of trouble with our teacher, but hey, it's bound to happen. He's just jealous sis n' I got more magiswords than he does.

 **Bimm** : Professor once said something about the Magiswords, but it wasn't a part of the curriculum.

 **Prohyas** : Ah, that sucks! (Takes out Dolphin Magisword) It's all about these babies right here. This one's my favorite.

 **Dolphin Magisword:** EKEKEKEKEKE!

 **Bimm** : Oooh! How many do you have right now?

 **Prohyas** : Around 342. Sis just found another 347 the other day for both of us.

 **Bimm** : Wait, you use all of them?!

 **Prohyas** : We have to! Or else we won't be able to find and collect more to feed our obsession!

 **Bimm** : But what if you run out or lose the swords?

 **Prohyas** : We'll just find more with the Tracking Magisword. Or we'll find a Time Portal Magisword. Whichever comes first.

 **Bimm** thinking again: _Maybe I should have asked what would happen if they ever got destroyed, but, that's a bit too harsh...I wonder how everyone else will be like._

#9

 **Bimm** : Ok, so, #9 is...Witchy Simone..?

 **Simone** : Sup?

 **Bimm** : Are you...dating me too..?

 **Simone** : Dating? Nah, I just came to see if you were gonna pick my man. Then I'd have to kill ya, but you made the right choice!

 **Bimm** : (Gulp) May I ask who he is maybe? I'm sorry this is personal. It's been a long day…

 **Simone** : You know. It's the same white haired mook who's clearly got a problem findin' all those swords, but has that rockin' chest! To me, I see a bit more in him than just his gimmicks every episode. (Gets up from seat) Anyways, hope ya find who you're lookin' for like I did!

When Simone leaves, Bimm takes in what Simone said about Prohyas. That there's more to a man than just what they do with a Magisword and their looks. But before she could keep thinking about it, #10 in the line walks up to Bimm and sits down. He's a tall looking guy with a helmet on his head resembling Helmut's but more jagged and pointy.

 **Met** : Hey. I'm Met. Can I git yo number?

#15

#15 is a crazy looking kid with a plastic knife that he constantly strokes against the metal end of the table as though he were sharpening it.

 **#15** sharpening a toy knife: The last thing you want on your academy date is someone's secrets, but as it turns out, that might be what you get.

#16

 **#16** : Macklemore here with another fantastic product! And it's called, ME! With one easy payment of 17 hundred Magicoins, you can experience abs and booty beyond your wildest dreams! And if you pay an extra $10 for our exclusive bonus feature, you can get a place on the Wall of Infinite Booty!

 **Bimm** unable to respond: ...Um…How much was it again..?

#17

#17 is a normal looking human kid with clothes resembling the ones Prohyas will wear in the future.

 **Bimm** : Ahahahaha!

 **#17** : And then he slipped on a banana peel!

Bimm: Hahaha! Gotta admit, I haven't laughed this hard in such a long time! But I've neglected to ask this past 10 minutes, where's your home? Maybe we can hang out with each other.

 **#17** : Oh that's easy. It's a house in the middle of the Deep Dank Woods that used to belong to the people who made that horror movie that made more people go to the altar! Also, my Daddy likes to talk with other kids and give out free candy. In fact, he should be somewhere he right now to pick me up! I could introduce you to him if you want.

 **Bimm** cringing internally: ...That sounds, wonderful...Can you sit right here for just a moment? I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies room.

 **#17:** Okie dokie.

When Bimm shuts the door to the restroom, she immediately takes out her Magisword and sips her coil to the open air vent where she crawls in to the outside of the academy building through the wall, where she meets Cattus the One Blade once again, who's just come back from his daily routine elsewhere. Surprised and very concerned, Cattus leads on his knee and faces Bimm now that she appears highly disappointed and upset at the outcome of her day.

 **Cattus:** Oh my! Are you alright, Bimm?

Bimm nods no.

 **Cattus** : It didn't work out for you today, did it not?

Bimm nods no again

 **Cattus** : ...Would you like to tell me how it went? This way you can get it out of your system.

Bimm nods yes and grabs onto Cattus' hand as he twirls his Magisword in the air and takes flight with her just a few feet above ground across the field away from the school in the dawn of the night sky. Together for about another hour, they converse and Bimm tells Cattus everything she learned today and how she felt. For the most part, she was disappointed. Almost every person besides Simone either spoke highly of themselves, wanted her only for how cute she was, or had a very serious problem. Simone taught her something indirectly that she now respects Cyrus even more, and plans to ask him something about the Magiswords later on. But for now, she's just clearing her head while Cattus listens closely, not missing a single detail. Eventually though, she wants to hear from him, and he simply smiles and summarizes his day since not much had happened this time around before he returns the talk over to her. Both of them land by the nearest village in town and finish up their chat.

 **Bimm** : I just felt that if I did this sort of thing, it would make me happy. But I've failed again...

 **Cattus** : You didn't fail anyone, Bimm. Love is a common part of life. We can't always go searching for it without properly knowing the person first. Sometimes we have to patient. After all, love doesn't always come at first sight!

 **Bimm** : Hehehe, yeah..

Just a for moment, the two felines look each other in the eyes calmly and longingly, almost seductively, but in a good way.

 **Cattus** : ...Is, there something wrong?

 **Bimm** blushing and shaking her head: N-no, no. It's nothing. I just thought I saw something on your face. I guess I should he going.

 **Cattus** : Do you need me to drop you off?

 **Bimm** : No, my house is right over there. I can just walk.

 **Cattus** : Ok then. I've enjoyed our conversation, Madame Rumpus! Until next class!

 **Bimm** : Maybe you should just call me Bimm instead... But, anyway, you as well, One Blade! (Steps forward)

 **Cattus** : Hm..?

Bimm quickly and gently gives a kiss to Cattus' right cheek and walks off smiling while the One Blade doesn't know how to feel. When she shuts the door to her house, Cattus falls drunk in love with his ears dropping down and his knees bending a little trying to support himself. He happily hops in the air with his Whirlwind Magisword and uses it like a jet, shooting himself into the sky with a heart shaped cloud spawning out the end! No one quite knows what the future holds for these two, but it's clear to them that they were likely meant for each other and they didn't even know it...

 **The End**


	4. How to train your Hero

**TOON WARS SHORTS**

 **How to train your Hero**

 _By Frozarburst_

Somewhere out in the clear blue skies of the oceans past Lyvsheria, the emoji alien samurai, Hali Momotaro, and her awesome fire breathing dragon Firefly go on a journey across the seas to an island rumored to have valuable resources for both the Toon Force and potential legendary Magiswords. During the ride, Momo wears an expression of great confidence and determination while her dragon keeps a straight face reaching their destination. He gracefully comes to a halt by the beachhead of the island and lowers himself down with his wings that double as arms. Quickly as they land, Momo slides off Firefly's lowered wing to the sand and takes out a small pole from her backpack and sticks it in the ground, activating its extension antenna for a signal for the Toon Force back at Rhybloflaven and Retroville. Just then, however, a few trees can be heard brushing around as though something big were approaching. Out comes a giant spider slowly crawling out the forest just a few feet from the duo making a quiet yet easy to hear roar. It raises its appendages in a threatening manner, not of it going for the kill but rather a fair warning. Firefly doesn't buy it. He begins to charge up his fire within him from his lungs, but Momo raises her hand at to get him to stop, which he immediately obeys in confusion. Again, Momo keeps a confident, yet also cocky grin and makes a quick sprint for the spider, who tries to lunge at her but misses with both jabs to the sand! The young samurai gets on her knees during her run and slides across the surface severing the spider's round 9-eyed head off and stands back up when she gets behind the monster thinking she's won. However, the spider shockingly raises another head where Momo is and practically horrifies her! She defends herself using her sword to slice and block multiple jabs from the monster's arms, only to get smacked in the cheek into a boulder nearby! But just before the spider could go for the kill, Firefly breaths fire on the monster and burns its back! The monster scrambles trying to put out the blaze and quickly jumps into the water, to which it raises its head out of seconds later cursing at the dragon before going back in. Momo briefly looks at Firefly, who smugly looks at her with an eyebrow raised as she silently grunts in embarrassment at her cockiness. This doesn't upset her, however, as the two of them continue their journey into a cave temple hidden on the island.

Firefly is behind her now, and Momo has a torch lit so they can see inside as the close corners of the hallway keep them at a straightforward path, which Firefly doesn't quite like due to the claustrophobic nature of the temple. Strangely, there's barely any bugs crawling around at all, and yet there was a massive one just before they arrived inside. This catches Momotaro's attention when she turns to an empty slot on the wall with strange handwriting that seems to continue down the hall. She turns to her Monstrous Nightmare and smiles with her antennae flashing,"Spark" which logically means to shoot a spark of fire at the wall, which he does right through the flashing texts above Momo's hair. This briefly blows back her hair into a frozen star shape to her disapproval as Firefly starts to giggle. However, he the moment is immediately disrupted when the both of them gaze at the long wall text revealing various images of a sword in the making. It first starts off as a couple of stick figures grouped together with rectangles shaped like hammers banging against a piece of metal in light that turns itself into a small sword, followed by the sword being lifted by another stick figure; this time with colored in white chalk in its face, and used to cut in two a black demon of some sort. Obviously, this sounds like Samurai Jack's history. Momo knows this based on stories he told to her during training in the dojo back at the Toon Force Base. But this time it feels much more meta and different; almost like this world is home to her master. The same sword by the stick warrior is fully drawn and zoomed in on the walls for a close up which shows it dented and cracked from wear and tear, which leads to it being broken and its material melted down for other swords to be forged. This results in the creation of a sword oddly shaped like a light bulb, a broadsword with a large golden V at its base, and a few more swords which became far more bizarre looking as they were separated more and more to the point where none of them look anything like an actual sword.

By the time Momo and Firefly finish reading the story, they reach the end of the hallway where they enter a large observatory of sorts with several metallic orbs stuck against the curved walls. This gives Firefly the chance to once again stretch out his wings, but also gaze up at the large metal tower at the center of the room that's been overtaken by vegetation. The tower just barely sticks out of the open hole in the ceiling big enough to double as a hangar door for Firefly to jet himself out of. And right above the tower is the sun shining down on it at the right time. When Firefly pulls his winged arms back, he accidentally knocks over a small wrench from a piece of stone that bumps into Momo's back. She turns around and picks it up while scratching her back in irritation, looking at it and back to the tower where she finds a small knob that needs to be turned a little by the tool. She uses the wrench to tighten the bolt further into the crack its protruding out of and ends up activating the tall tower with a loud rumble that shakes the entirety of the room! The samurai's dragon huddles himself over her to protect her from falling rocks, when suddenly, the tower shoots a purple beam up at the sky to the center of the sun, dimming the light just for a couple minutes to reveal a series of more text and art on the walls and holograms of planets and their coordinates hovering around the duo! To Momo, it feels like a video game about transforming robots, but she also is left in awe looking all around her at the sight of the many solar systems and galaxies! Most, if not all look similar to one another with some slight changes to their environments here and there. But the weird thing is that these are all grouped by dimensions which each contain their own universes and coordinates to those universes. Together, two of these make up a complete multiverse, but only the two with planets Momo is familiar with. Every other dimension have their own timelines and events playing out, which Momo can see for herself in real time. This is so much for her to process that she takes out her Neutron Camera and Magiphone and records everything from the coordinates of the many planets floating around her to the tower holding the sun perfectly at its core. Meanwhile, Firefly tries eating the floating planets, but each chomp leads to the holograms bursting into tiny specks of light. One of the planets almost rams into his cheek when he happens to see it passing by from another dimension with an altered timeline that, for a while, merged with the dimension he's currently in. It contains dragons of all kinds like he and the many beasts were led by one who was supposedly the last of his kind until he found another and led his newfound kingdom. Firefly pauses and recognizes the description of this world, but he quickly ignores it and eats the hologram instead. After a long 4 minutes of observation, both Hali's phones run out of storage space; estimating 12.5 GB worth of content. This, though, had more than enough information to send to Jimmy Neutron in his lab and potentially discover more worlds in their dimensions and restore the coordinates of Gumball and Starfire's.

Suddenly, the tower stops firing and lets the sun go and brighten itself again like always, but this time the machine collapses in on itself signifying that it's time for the samurai duo to leave. Momo hops on Firefly's back and they both head off outside the chamber to the skies through its roof as the temple below them starts to catch itself on fire! Unfortunately, the flames could potentially reach the other parts of the island and set the natural land ablaze with any and all creatures on it! In order to prevent the disaster, Momo directs her dragon down to a reservoir in the forest with palm trees that she morphs into a large water rack with help from some native monkeys eating bananas. They toss her their banana peels to use as a paste for the corners of the tool, and with his feet, Firefly takes it above the fires at the ruined temple and gently sprays them with water to put them out. All of the flames die out before they could reach the trees and local animals around the ruins watch and cheer. Relieved, Momo and her dragon fly back down to the broken tower and discover at its center another orb as big as Momo's head that has a crease in it as though it was meant to be opened.

 _One Hour Later…_

Firefly and Momo teleport through the Universe Portal Machine back to Jimmy's lab after he was able to pinpoint their location using the beacon Hali placed at the beachhead earlier. Excited for their findings, Jimmy, Timmy, Sheen, Carl, Starfire, and Goddard come over to them in anticipation only to find that all Momo brought them was the orb and the footage on her cameras, which were too big for her to play at the moment. Confused and bored, Timmy, Carl, and Sheen walk off finding the artifact to be boring to look at. But to Jimmy, it's the most interesting thing Momo's found. Starfire especially is surprised at the thing and lightly presses her finger tips at its crease, causing it to light up and open like a capsule, containing the coordinates to not only the worlds the Toon Force have already visited, but also locations they've lost, including Starfire's and Gumball's. This makes Starfire so happy that her eyes begin to shed heavy tears as she hugs Momo tightly to her on her knees eternally grateful.

 _ **The End**_


	5. Curse of the Werecat

**TOON WARS SHORTS:**

 **Curse of the Werecat**

 _By Frozarburst_

In their bedroom back at the Fenton H.Q., Sam Manson tries on new makeup in her gothic dance dress with her husband Danny Fenton by her side. He has facepaint on resembling a skeleton and doesn't quite know how to feel about it in comparison to Sam's attire.

 **Sam** : Well, whaddya think honey? You don't look so enthused.

 **Danny** : Well, it just feels a little off considering the fact that I'm half ghost and here I am wearing skeletal facepaint. But, hey, you're lookin' mighty fine as always, so I'm not complaining.

Tucker calmly enters the room with Valerie in his Mayor outfit while his wife has a dress resembling Ashi's leaf outfit.

 **Valerie:** You guys ready to make all the boys scream?

 **Sam** : Totally! And we'll make em' just as disappointed when we say the classic phrase "He's taken."

 **Danny:** Yeah! (Pauses) Wait, what..?

 **Tucker** looking out the bedroom window: Hey guys, isn't that the tall blue cat from that place with all the swords down there?

 **Sam** : Hm?

Sam looks out the window and sees a buffed-up and incredibly furry and slightly larger and bulkier Cattus the One Blade standing face to face with Danelda the Bunny with such an uncharacteristic aggressive expression. She has the Combiner Magisword superfused with some sort of purple essence that comes from the base of the handle.

 **Danelda** : Sorry Cattus, but this is for your own good! (Aims Magisword)

The Combiner Magisword shoots out a purple ray onto Cattus' face! He blocks it with his palm and roars at the small bunny before turning and sprinting on all fours like a lion to a part of town that's empty!

 **Sam** coming out the H.Q: Ok. Cattus is really in character today.

 **Danelda:** It's not his fault. He looked up at the moon and he suddenly transformed. I've fused this potion from Morbidia with the Combiner Magisword to slow him down, but nothing's working.

 **Valerie:** How come you didn't get the purple haired lady to help?

 **Danelda:** Because she turned into a vampire and Hoppus is out with Pro Warrior trying to get her back. Turns out, she's a rare descendant of a whole generation of em, which explains her eye color and fangs.

 **Danny:** So THAT'S why I thought she had pink eye!

 **Tucker:** So what's that mean? Is Cattus like some kind of werecat?

 **Gaz** coming from behind Danelda: Basically.

 **Sam:** Gaz? You're here too?

 **Gaz** : Well, I have a thing for things like this, so I figured I'd take over for Dib so he can stop screaming. I'm missing my stream for Warriors of Guildcraft and Fart Knight, so let's just get this over with.

 **Danny** : Is there anyone else affected by Morbidia's spell?

 **Danelda:** Well there's the other two cats I can't remember the names of turning into werecats in Retroville cause of the full moon. Not sure if Jimmy knows already. And I'm not gonna lie, I think they have a condition.

 **Valerie** : Well, that sounds like a job for Jimmy and his crew, but here, we've gotta deal with the cute one.

 **Sam** : To be fair, they were all cute to begin with.

 **Danny** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **Sam** : Hey, it's ok to call someone else attractive every once in a while.

 **Tucker** checking his PDA: Jazz just sent me a message from upstairs in the control room. She says Cattus seems to be going somewhere where there aren't any people in the way.

 **Danny** : Guess that means he still has some degree of control over himself. Not that it matters, cause there's no telling what he'll being doing while he's alone.

 **Danelda** : I'm sure he'll be fine. But we better give him this antidote I got from Jimmy. He said the Combiner Magisword should be enough to amplify it. But if it isn't, well, that's on us.

 **Danny** : Well, hey, this is just Cattus we're talking about. I've never fought him before, but what's the worst that could happen?

Back in Retroville…

 **Cindy** : No, Jimmy! I'm not gonna do that!

 **Jimmy** : Aw, come on honey! It's just your average highly concentrated essence of mutanagenic acid! I'm sure nothing will go wrong if I bind it with you and Libby's DNA and that of the many monsters we've seen on TV!

 **Libby** : The answer is: NO! We're not goin' through another one of those episodes we had last Halloween when we were 12! Why don't you give it to someone like Carl and Sheen?

 **Jimmy** : Because they're out with Timmy trying to go trick or treating even though they're in their 20's and everyone thinks Carl's after the kids. When really, they should be looking after Nick since he switched from riding on a skateboard to a motorbike trying not to break his leg again! And the best part is, he's done it only two times this year! That's a huge step up from the other 18 from 10 months ago!

 **Cindy** : How come you don't bother to help him out?

 **Jimmy** : Cause it wouldn't be fun anymore.

Behind the three in the main lab, Starfire steps out of the Universe Portal Machine with loaded bags of candy and dressed up with cat paws and ears.

 **Starfire** : I have returned from my 1-2 hours of of sampling!

 **Cindy** : Oh, hi Starfire. How was your trip?

 **Starfire:** It was glamorous! I have seen many people in fantastic costumes and cosplays, including Lionel, an anime monkey boy, and a fully grown monster version of Gumball and his mother, who Yuki is trying to find as we speak!

 **Jimmy** : That's good to he- Wait, what..?!

 **Distant Howling:** MEAAWOOOOOOOO!

 **Libby** : So, uh… Is that supposed to be a good thing?

 **Starfire** : Define "good." I do not quite understand.

 **Jimmy** : V-VOX, can you check the city radar for any monstrous activities?

 **VOX:** Two heat signatures detected. DNA matches that of the two feline Wattersons

 **Jimmy** : Oh poop...Well Goddard, I guess you and I better check on Gums and

his Mother before they do something, say," out of the ordinary."

 **Goddard** shaking: (Whines)

Meanwhile, in the closed commissary of Retroville, a small, yet ferocious-looking Gumball Watterson with abundant fur on his chest and larger fangs eats the food in a grocery store by the produce bins. Impatient and worried, Timmy Turner dressed up as an actual beaver tries to get him to stop by hastily pulling on his tail while Poof and Sparky watch.

 **Timmy** : Gumball, stop! You're eating from the bin where the food has chemicals and pesticides in em! The organic stuff is next to you!

 **Gumball** looks at Timmy for a moment and then turns his attention to the organic section next to the regular food, munching down on the fruits and vegetables.

 **Poof** : Huh. At least we know he still listens.

 **Sparky** : You're telling me! He ate all the doggie treats in the pet's aisle! I was gonna do it!

 **Timmy** : There's gotta be something to calm him down…

 **AJ** in the back dressed as Prof. Utonium: Hey, Timmy, how bout this? A flea collar.

 **Timmy** : What's that gonna do? Besides keep his skin protected.

 **AJ** : Some collars tend to calm animals down. I know Gumball isn't exactly feral, but, maybe it'll work on him too?

 **Timmy** : Hm...Lemme see that.

AJ gives Timmy the flea collar and they both quietly tip toe over to the feral catboy, still munching down on several foods down the aisle. However, when he finishes eating, he turns back to Timmy, only to get the collar put around his neck quickly before he could react! Surprised and confused, Gumball grabs onto the collar trying to yank it off, but its on tight. He panics for a moment and tugs onto the tool until he falls onto the floor and notices a box full of cereal with extremely high amounts of sugar and sodium! Without any hesitation, he runs to the box and knocks down the entire aisle with just his feet and tail while munching down onto the food, causing his pupils to turn from "Neutral Feral" to "Absolute F-ing Beast!" Gumball's grin becomes twisted and his fangs get sharper, suddenly letting out an incredibly loud howl before taking off past Timmy, AJ, and the two fairies!

 **Timmy** : Shoot! I thought it would work! Guess I have no choice! I WISH-

 **AJ** : Wait, Timmy, isn't all the Fairy Magic from Fairy World gone?

 **Timmy:** Oh yeah. I forgot. New plan!

Outside near the highway, Nick is about to perform a live stunt on a ramp in front of a big group of people, including Carl, dressed as a pink llama, Sheen in an Ultra Lord outfit, Momo dressed up as Ashi, and Flora imitating Rose Quartz. When Nick is about to jump off the ramp, he accidentally misses the timing of his hand stand and accidentally falls off his motorbike screaming like a lady again with a loud clang to a fire hydrant! Thankfully, he shouts to the audience,"Don't worry! This is only the third time I broke my leg this year! It's a new record!" Seeing the motorcycle laying gently on the sidewalk, Timmy picks it back up and gets on it with AJ behind him starting it up.

 **Timmy:** Brb, Nick! We need this!

Timmy, losing his beaver outfit, and AJ still with his lab coat on immediately roll off into the buzzling streets of Retroville in search of the werecat Gumball while the audience behind them watch.

 **Carl:** Wow! I don't even think Timmy knows how to drive yet!

 **Sheen** : Are ya kiddin' me?! Out here we don't even need licenses! We just use hover scooters from Jimmy and call it a day.

 **Flora** : So that's why I saw you get a ticket for driving a car to the Candy Shop.

 **Sheen:** Yeah, I just didn't feel like walkin'.

Timmy and AJ drive down the highway in the night catching up to Gumball, who's running surprisingly faster than the motorbike like a jaguar!

 **Timmy:** Dang! He's quick! I'll have to get close and grab em!

 **AJ:** Be careful! He's too fast for us!

Timmy boosts past the speed limit for Gumball, making sure to avoid the vehicles while driving next to the catboy! He's too focused on running for sport, so Timmy attempts to reach for Gumball's back where his pelt is most vulnerable. But quickly, AJ pulls his friend back and tilts the bike to the side of a cargo truck they almost ran into the back of! When they pass it and the vehicle goes down another lane, Timmy attempts the reach again and succeeds, only for Gumball to sling the two men and their back behind his tail and almost lose Timmy's grip! This causes the back of the back to pull forward and drop Timmy while he keeps a solid grip on Gumball's pelt, leaving AJ to pilot the motorcycle and Timmy dragged off!

 **AJ** getting the bike's balance back: Timmy!

Timmy loses his grip and uses his other hand to grab onto Gumball's tail, now skidding across the pavement but only slightly to avoid scraping himself!

 **Timmy** getting on his communicator: Ack! Dagh! Jimmy, you have any idea what's making GB so feral and hungry?

 **Jimmy** flying with Goddard: That's what I'm trying to figure out! I just got word of all this and I'm headed your way to find Nicole! If I know Danny's world, it may have a solution to all these "ghoulish" occurrences! I have a hunch Danielle may know where to start!

Meanwhile at Clockwork's Lair outside of time...

 **Clockwork** reading a book: Ah, yes. I've seen this before. This is the annual Night of the Werecat. Or for them, it's a curse.

 **Dani** : What do you mean, Clockwork?

 **Clockwork:** Many generations ago, there was a spell a man cast upon himself to experiment the validity of magic in the field of science, intending to have the power to transform into any monster he wanted. But during his tests, he accidentally fused with his pet cat and turned himself into a werecat. Not a wolf. Needless to say, mistakes were made and he was never the same since. And every 200 years, there's an offspring with the same gene.

 **Dani** : Oh I see. But why is it affecting people outside our dimension?

 **Clockwork** : Because that's where it originated from. Out here, there's only werewolves and ghosts of all kinds. But on the other side, sometimes it's quite the opposite. Take Wulf for example. He's the equivalent but he has a high level of self control. Whereas those from the other dimension tend to go feral and more violent as time goes on. It doesn't happen to everyone, but for a majority of them, yes. I'm not going to be cryptic this time and leave you with a vague message in mind, but just know that the easiest solution to taming these "beasts" is the most simple.

 **Dani** : Hmm… (Light bulb flashes above) OH! I've got it! (Looks back at light bulb) ?

Elsewhere in Lyvsheria, now themed for the special ghoul themed occasion, Bimm, Phibby, and Familiar walk around town looking for Cattus after the curse had been cast upon him.

 **Familiar** : Alrighty. So it seems that Cattus turned into a werewolf- I mean werecat after looking up at the impossible to miss full moon. And now Jimmy says GB and his Momma were transformed too. So I guess that means unless we happen to crossover with Winnie the Werewolf, we'd better not look up.

 **Phibby** stumbling a little: Right! My eyes are blindfolded so if I do I won't turn into an awesome monster!

 **Bimm** : I don't think the moon affects you, Phibby. You're a frog.

 **Phibby** looking in a trash bin: Well, ya know. Anything could happen.

 **Familiar** looking behind the nearby trees: I don't think I have the feral capacity to do it either, so I guess I'm outta luck if I turn around hoping to build my muscles.

Behind the trio, fireworks go off in the distance, making pumpkin shaped figures in the sky.

 **Phibby** lifting his blindfold away from the moon: Oh hey! Fireworks!

Bimm turns around, forgetting for a moment that she's not supposed to look up at the moon, but she's more focused on the firework display. Several of them go all sorts of directions in the sky, but one in particular shoots right toward the moon and makes an explosion shaped like a wolf, which catches Bimm and Familiar's attention. Though Familiar himself doesn't quite feel all that impressed. He just turns back in the dark decorated forests looking for Cattus. His sister does the same, but she can't help but to slowly have the urge to look back at the moon as it shines down on the ground. She knows what's happening to her, but she can't resist the temptation, unable to blink or say anything. Familiar catches wind of this early and snaps his fingers once, which Bimm hears and she quickly turns back to him, but it's too late.

 **Familiar** : You alright, Bimm? You looked like you were possessed.

 **Bimm** holding her stomach: I-I'm fine, Familiar...I don't feel so good…(Voice deepens) I...I (Eyes turn bright yellow)...

Familiar backs up hesitantly and watches his sister transform into a full grown werecat, cutting through much of her clothing with patches of lighter fur to her dark purple color, sharp fangs and claws, and incredible fury in her eyes!

 **Phibby** taking off his blindfold:What's wrong? Is it time for me to smash?! (Sees Bimm) ...Woah...

 **Bimm** howling and beating her breasts: MEAAWOOOOOOOO!

Familiar backs off a lot more from the transformed Bimm and takes out his Optimism Bell Magisword to try to get her to calm down, but it doesn't work! She simply smacks it out of Familiar's hands and looks at him mad as all Hell with the face of a complete monster; at least for tonight.

 **Familiar** : U-um, Phibs, if you're done looking at my Sister's bum, I could use some help right about now!

 **Phibby** flinging his shield: You got it, dude!

Phibby's triangular shield lands perfectly in front of Familiar to block any attack from the werecat. This catches her off guard and makes her angry when no one else makes a move, glaring at Phibby and stomping and towering over him.

 **Phibby** looking up: Wow, man! And I thought I was larger than life already! (Gets smacked into the sky) WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Phibby is left rocketed into the night sky while Familiar has to deal with his transformed sister, who seems to have calmed down after the attack. She turns back to Familiar and lifts the shield from him with her sharp teeth, also lifting Familiar with it off the ground.

 **Familiar** holding onto the shield: Ok. I guess you've calmed down, right? Hopefully we can figure out what to do to bring you and C back when this is over. But first, let's go find Phibs, ok?

 **Werecat Bimm:** (Growls)

 **Familiar** raising his hands: Ok! Ok. I'll let you pick the destination.

Werecat Bimm smiles cockily and sprints off with Familiar on Phibby's shield holding on for dear life as his big sister carries him around!

 **Familiar** : First you go nuts and turn into water! Now you go nuts and turn into a beefcake! Just think what Cattus is like!

 **Danny** back at Amity being punched on the ground: HE'S BEATING MY BUTT LIKE BONGOS!

Cattus has Danny pinned against the ground flat on his face beating him to death with several punches while Sam and Valerie try to pull him back with their ecto strings! Cattus uses his tail to toss them away, still concentrating on the ghost boy until Danelda comes in with the Combiner Magisword and shoots the ray combined with her Gravity sword to confuse him! It gives Danny a chance to go intangible and phase through the ground away from him, and Gaz comes in for a heavy kick to Cattus' forehead that sends him falling back onto his butt! Shocked, but still enraged, he tosses a tow truck next to him at Danelda and just misses her when she uses her Gravity sword to push it only a few feet away from her!

 **Danelda** recovering: Danm! You're pretty tough! More tough than you normally are!

 **Werecat Cattus** beating his chest in a deep voice: MEAHAHAHAHAHA! (Gets hit in neck by Danny) Oof!

Danny phases into Cattus with his intangibility to try and overshadow him. But the werecat's mind clouded Danny's and caused him to fall out stunned and in pain!

 **Danny** cringing on the ground: Agh! AACK!

 **Sam** coming over to Danny: Danny! What did you see?

 **Danny** : Nothing. It just hurts! I don't think I've ever overshadowed someone like that before!

Cattus stomps over to the couple, forcing Sam and Tucker to get in the way and try to shoot while Valerie comes back with her anti ecto cannon. The shots blow him back only a couple of steps, but none of them damage him; rather they make him even more furious. He smacks the cannon out of Valerie's hands and prepares to slash into her and Sam's faces when suddenly, a loud but distant roar stops him! He turns behind him and notices someone about his size running in all fours towards him and the group! The werewolf simply known as Wulf comes to the rescue with his sharp claws extended to attack! He stops in place with both feet and takes a fighting stance, puffing his chest and balling his fists with grit teeth.

 **Wulf** growling at Cattus: Grrrr…!

 **Werecat Cattus** laughing and growling: Mmeahahahahaha..!

 **Danny** : Wulf! Just the guy we need! Keep him back while we try and tame him!

 **Tucker** : In the meantime, I'm gonna be blastin' some music! Anyone like Guile's Theme?

 **Valerie** : Honey, who doesn't?!

As soon as Tucker starts playing the Street fighter tune, Cattus throws a single punch to Wulf, but the tall monster catches his fist and flips him to his side into the dirt! He leaps up for a body slam, missing Cattus when he rolls over and kicks his hip with a quiet groan from Wulf. Cattus takes out his Whirlwind Magisword with a devilish smile that screams corruption, taking it and raising Wulf into the air with the force of wind like a twister. However, Wulf opens up a ghost portal behind him and goes right through it to a different place. Confused, the werecat looks around himself to find his prey, when out of nowhere, Wulf pops out from behind him through another portal and bites onto his right shoulder with his sharp fangs!

 **Werecat Cattus** : GAGH! (Pinches Wulf's nose)

Wulf's nose honks and he spits himself off the werecat! He gets hit in the face several times by more punches before getting kicked in the gut into a truck! He feels for the door of the vehicle and tears it off, using it as a shield against the One Blade! He absorbs each blow and uses the shield itself as a weapon to smash into his opponent's face, but each hit just makes him even more angry, leading to the both of them clashing with each other's palms trying to hold each other back! Meanwhile, in Retroville, Timmy Turner is busy holding tightly onto Gumball's tail as he runs down the streets like a wild animal on all fours and his tongue sticking out! Jimmy arrives via Goddard in his flycycle mode along with Starfire to accompany them in the chase!

 **Jimmy** : Gumball, stop! You're going too fast!

 **Timmy** holding on **:** That's exactly what I've been telling him to doooOOO!

Timmy almost loses his grip in front of the back of a moving truck on the road before Gumball can avoid it!

 **Jimmy** : Starfire, try and redirect Gumball to that empty parking lot to the right using your heat beams!

 **Starfire** : Yes sir! (Shoots in front of Gumball)

Starfire shoots a non lethal eye beam to the front of the busy street, which startles the young monster and makes him turn toward the empty parking lot to the right of him. In shock, he keeps glancing behind him but doesn't realize he's about to run into a light post; Timmy noticing ahead of time and letting go before Gumball could crash forehead first followed by the rest of his body to his tail, accompanied by a loud "BONK" sound! Dazed and dizzy, Gumball twirls around without any balance and a goofy smile that ends with him falling to the pavement with his tongue hanging out again and birds chirping above his head.

 **Jimmy** descending with Goddard: Nice job, Star!

 **Starfire** : Is he going to be alright?

 **Timmy** lifting himself from the ground: Ah, I'm sure he's fine. If anything, that should've knocked some sense back into him. He's been eating foods from the grocery store nonstop at closing time of all things, and as soon as he got those Cheereos, he flipped out and ran as fast as a motorbike! I knew those things had sugar in em!

 **Jimmy:** And now you know why my whole town were born with big heads and bulgy proportions!

 **Starfire:** I guess I should take Gumball back to the laboratory, yes?

 **Jimmy:** Not quite. I've seen transformations like these before. I don't wanna have us bring back an absolute monster to the lab, and then have it break loose and find something to chew.

 **Timmy:** Which reminds me. Where's his Mom? I thought you said she turned into a monster too.

Behind the trio, a loud stomp sounds off and shakes the ground, making them vibrate and shiver. Slowly, they turn around; Starfire hovering backwards for safety while gazing at the much taller, more ferocious version of Nicole with a very pissed off look on her face for what Jimmy assumes is because Gumball is hurt.

 **Timmy** cringing: Uh-oh…

Back in Rhybloflaven, Familiar follows his transformed sibling around the marketplace as she keeps moaning and groaning while people dig her style, likely believing she's just acting and in costume.

 **Familiar:** Come on, Sis. The more you growl the more you get attention.

 **Werecat Bimm** growling at Familiar: Grrrrrr…! (Stomach growls) Urrgh…

 **Familiar** : Oh. You're hungry. Well, we do have a bit of a weak appetite compared to everyone else...

 **Werecat Bimm** looking around: Urrrh…(Sees unmanned taco stand) Oooh! (Stomps forward)

 **Familiar:** K. While you're eating, I'm just gonna find a way to fix you, alright? (Takes out Magiphone)

While Nicole the Werecat is sitting on Jimmy Neutron and chewing on Starfire's arm like jerky, also sharing her with Gumball, Familiar dials Jimmy's number for an answer to the curse.

 **Jimmy** pulling out his phone: Hey, Familiar…

 **Familiar:** Jimmy? You alright, man?

 **Jimmy:** Well, aside from me being sat on by a ghoulish version of Nicole, me and my spine are doing just fine.

 **Familiar:** My sister's a werecat too…

 **Jimmy:** Really?! (Gets crushed a little) A-ack! Ok, ok! Listen. Gumball was temporarily subdued by a massive knock to the forehead. Like anyone else, all you need to do is find a way to catch your sibling off guard and stun her before she can react!

 **Familiar** : Ok. Sounds simple enough. I think I have the perfect way of pulling this off. (Puts phone back in pocket) Well Sis, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but the only other solution is for me to unleash…

 **Narrator:** TRENCH THE LANOLION

Coming from off in the distance of the path to the market, charging horns first, Trenchard the Lanolion makes his way with the same default angry look on his face ready to attack! Werecat Bimm at first looks back at him in confusion, but she immediately turns her attention away from him with her arms crossed and her eyes closed looking upward at the sky. When Trench reaches her, just before he could ram himself into her huge calves, he is suddenly smacked chin into the ground by Bimm's massive tail and knocked away into the sky by its swift swipe! Out of nowhere, though, Trench comes back, this time from the front attempting a combo of punches, but Bimm simply raises her foot and all of Trench's hits end up colliding with her sole. She pulls her leg back and kicks the Lanolion into another stand with pumpkins in them, splattering much of them on impact! Only Trench's legs stick out from the wreckage and he raises a white flag in defeat.

 **Familiar** getting excited: YOU SEE?! SEE HOW IT FEELS?! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE GUT ONE DAY, YA- (Sees Bimm coming for him) OH SNAP!

Bimm smacks Familiar with her backhand and sends him flying into a fountain of fake blood! Suddenly, her stomach rumbles and she starts to panic and run on all fours straight to parts unknown; probably a restroom somewhere from all the tacos. Familiar slowly rises from the water, drenched in blood red ooze and very confused.

 **Bloody Familiar:** Well, there goes my clothes...

 **Gateaux:** Familiar..? Are you ok? You remind me of one of my new Original Villains. Blood Man.

 **Familiar:** Yeah, Bimm just smacked me in the blood fountain when her stomach was growling. And poor Trench over there got his butt whooped by her. Something tells me that wasn't her going feral. That was just payback for a scene transition.

 **Gateaux** : Morbidia had sent me here to offer some assistance in the matter. She may have a solution to restoring her and Cattus back to normal.

 **Familiar** : Great. Cause I think I know where she's headed to next. (Lifts Trench from stand) Get up, Trench! I need you to get mad! Shoot us up there!

The lanolion gets mad to Familiar's instruction, but not as angry after the beat down he experienced. He takes a stance and boosts Familiar into the sky when he hops onto his horns! But Gateaux, on the other hand, gets lunged into his bum by accident and only flies up to the clouds in horror and screaming! Minutes later, the two of them land on top a mountain where they see Bimm in a cave resting on the ground in front of the moonlight.

 **Familiar:** There she is.

 **Gateaux** still scratching his booty **:** Look at her. She's asleep, like a majestic wolf about to jump up and eat its prey.

 **Suddenly Phibby:** HIYA GUYS! WHAT'S-

Familiar and Gateaux quickly turn and cover Phibby's speaking hole before he could startle the monstrous version of Bimm in the cave, who's still sleeping happily.

 **Familiar** : Gugh...Where the heck did you come from..?!

 **Phibby** : I took the elevator. What about you?

 **Gateaux:** Morbidia has a potion she can give to restore her and Cattus back to normal. But we mustn't wake her or we will have to find a way to knock her into submission.

 **Phibby:** Oooh. I get it now. _Stealthy…_

 **Familiar** : Anyway, what do you guys think we should do? Should one of us just wait here and watch her?

Before the group could agree on something, Bimm yawns and her eyes open up, both shocked and pissed that the boys had followed her. She hears them and can see Familiar's tail in the corner, slowly stepping over to him without making a single sound.

 **Familiar:** Great! Hopefully, her clothes hadn't stretched far enough that she'll be walkin' home exposed for more of the world to see.

 **Werecat Bimm:** Grrr…!

 **Familiar:** She's right behind me, is she? (Gets grabbed and makes squeaky noise) Eep..!

Phibby and Gateaux prepare to defend Familiar. Gateaux shoots out a ray of light to blind Bimm while Phibby prepares to knock her hand with his shield. But she covers her face with Familiar behind her and smacks the two warriors across the floor with a swift backhand! Phibby even drops his shield in front of Bimm and is dazed by the attack!

 **Familiar** looking face to face with the werecat: Ok Sis. I know I can't convince you not to eat me, so let's just pray I taste bad.

Bimm gives Familiar the look of a predator about to eat its prey, when instead of her chomping down on him, she picks up the shield on the ground and sets it and Familiar down in front of her, excitedly wagging her tail and widening her pupils in anticipation like a dog.

 **Familiar** : ...Huh..?

With one hand, Bimm pushes the shield over to her brother as though she wants to play a game.

 **Gateaux:** Daaw. Familiar, she doesn't wanna kill you. She wants to play!

 **Familiar:** Huh? (Looks at shield) Oh, of course! The shield's just like a frisbee! (Picks up shield) Go get it, Sis! (Tosses to other side)

 **Werecat Bimm** wagging her tail: WOOF! (Runs after triangle)

 **Phibby:** Is it strange that I'm getting a liiiittle bit turned on by this?

Bimm comes back with the shield and gives it to Familiar, but her eyes stop glowing yellow, regaining her playful and exciteable personality.

 **Werecat Bimm** : ARF! ARF!

 **Familiar** : Good bo-er, girl! Yeah, girl! Does that sound wrong..?

 **Werecat Bimm** rubbing against her brother: _Prrr..._

 **Familiar** petting his sister: Daaaw...

 **Bimm:** Mmph...(Pauses in realization) F...Familiar..? I-Is that you?

 **Familiar:** Yeah. It's me. You just played fetch just a second ago.

 **Gateaux:** I see now. To defeat the feral side of a werecat, you must fulfill their deepest desires. But she's still transformed.

 **Bimm** scratching her head with her big hands: Why do I have a wolf pelt? And when did I get so big? And, why do I have the urge to lick your cheeks?

 **Familiar:** Well, long story short, the moon was your calling. Same with your boyfriend.

 **Bimm** twitching in confusion **: …** C-Cattus…a monster..?!

Cattus is still busy holding his own against Wulf, who's now resorted to flinging small trees at him with his ghost portals! Neither of them actually damage him other than one cut from Wulf's claw on the side of his arm. This gets him so angry that by this point he beats his chest furiously while randomly smashing the dirt underneath him like a madman. Steam comes out of his ears like fire, and his palms start lighting up as though he's beginning to unlock a hidden power within himself, to Wulf's slight horror. Danny attempts to calm Cattus down again by emitting a non-lethal ghostly wail, which succeeds but doesn't prevent Cattus' potential from charging. Behind Danny, however, comes Danielle from a ghost portal in her normal human form holding a bag that looks like something she just bought from the store down the street where it's busy.

 **Dani** : Hey, Danny! Take these.

The ghost girl gives the ghost boy the small bag containing big pieces of dog biscuits shaped like bones.

 **Danny** : What's this for? Cujo isn't here. He's out with Desiree as her personal guard.

 **Dani** : Not for him, genius!

Dani points over to Cattus, who's now starting to have glowing yellow eyes and a halo spawning behind him that resembles a sun. It's flames spin as though he's starting to detonate out of his own volition! Before anything could happen to him and everyone else around him, Danny comes up to him with the solution in his hand, shouting,"Hey Cattus! Look at this!"

 **Narrator** : DOG BISCUIT

Instantly, Cattus stops what he's doing and reverts back to his normal personality begging for the snack!

 **Cattus** getting excited: EEEEEEEE! Treats! (Starts painting and gets on knees begging)

 **Danelda** : …Huh. That was easy.

 **Sam** : Yeah… You'd think after all we've been through, we'd know that it doesn't always have to end with someone getting knocked out.

 **Danny** : I didn't forget you too, Wulf. (Gives Wulf treat) Here ya go.

 **Wulf** trying to speak English: Thank! (Licks Danny's cheek)

 **Valerie** : Daaw. What would we do without you?

 **Tucker** : I guess now that Cattus is back to normal…Well, sorta normal, does that mean we don't need to find a cure for whatever this is?

 **Dani** : I'd still make an antidote in case. Clockwork says it's a curse that's been around for centuries. I'm sure there's a way to make sure if he and everyone else transform again, this won't be permanent.

 **Danelda** : Oh great! I believe Morbidia can help us out on…Wait, did you say everyone else..?!

Back in Retroville, Nicole and Gumball are busy playing tug-of-war with Jimmy by his hair with their teeth while standing on all fours playfully. Meanwhile, Starfire and Timmy are in Nicole's stomach trying to figure out how to leave. A Universe Portal opens up and Dani and Wulf step out watching the Wattersons pull on poor Jimmy, whose not making any expression other than sternness.

 **Jimmy** turning to Dani: Please. Don't ask, don't tell.

 **Dani** : I wasn't planning on it. (Tosses Nicole and GB biscuits)

The treats land in front of the two and they immediately let go of Jimmy and go for them instead.

 **Jimmy** getting back up: Thanks Danielle. These guys have been giving us trouble this past hour. I assume you've taken care of Cattus and Familiar's sibling?

 **Dani** : I dunno about Familiar, but Cattus is just fine. We should able to take these guys back to the lab so Morbidia can give em an antidote. Just, Um…Give me a minute to overshadow Nicole so I can get our pals out…

 **Timmy** in Nicole's stomach: This is why people who like vore are sick!

 _A few minutes later at the Toon Force H.Q…_

Morbidia administers an antidote created by her and Witchy Simone through lemonade from the kitchen.

 **Morbidia** : That should do it. Your MONSTERS should be cured within the next HOUR or so. At least their personalities, mind you.

 **Valerie** : Thank God! I thought they'd never come back the same way again!

 **Simone** : Well, y'know, at least it ain't permanent like most transformations. I accidentally turned myself into a werewolf mixed with a bat once and now I have the urge to howl at the moon or pur from time to time.

 **Tucker** : That sounds more like a cat.

 **Simone** : I do have a spell that lets me turn into one, so, go figure.

 **Sam** : Then, why were they all so hungry? They've been eating nonstop!

 **Dani** : To Clockwork's knowledge, its part of the curse. The original werecat had a sweet tooth. His favorite food were Krabby Patties.

 **Timmy** : Krabby Patties? How did he get those? He's in land!

 **Plankton** at the lab monitor: Kid, there's somethings in this world you're better off not knowin'.

 **Cattus** rubbing his belly: Aaah...That was delicious, was it Wulf? ...Wait, what was I doing before?

 **Nicole** : Yeah. And why do we all have wolf pelts? Granted, we look cute in them, but still.

 **Yuki** dressed as a butterfly: You were all exposed to the full moon and transformed into your primal werecat bodies. (Slouches down) And I'm just disappointed I never got to fight you like that. That would've been so cool!

 **Gumball** : Oh, no wonder I have so much fluff! I'm so adorable! Almost makes me wanna keep it.

 **Sam** : So, how long exactly until their bodies go back to normal?

 **Morbidia** : Normally it would take an ETERNITY like in the curse. BUT thanks to my POTIONS, it'll take about a week. That's not to say they won't have some WOLF-like qualities afterward.

 **Cattus** : That is A-OK, Madam Morbidia! I believe everyone of us will be just fine! And speaking of which, where are Prohyas and Vambre?

 **Danelda** : You know, that's a good question. Hoppus just called me and said he was back, but not Prohyas...EEEH, it's probably nothin'!

 **Valerie** : Com'on guys! It's Halloween and we ain't even do nothin' but fight for an hour! Let's rock!

 **Simone** : Now you're talkin'!

 **Sam** : Totally!

 **Familiar** : Well, I'm just glad all this mess was sorted out. You think you'll be ok, sis?

 **Bimm** : I'm honestly not sure. I'm sorry for losing control and everything, Familiar. I've never felt so, feral before… It's almost… Exciting..!

 **Cattus** : You're right, Bimm. I haven't ever been like this until now. My very essence was nearly realized because of the rage my feral mind had built up. But thankfully it will never happen again as I am a kindred soul! Not a monster! And that reminds me! I believe we are in perfect attire, aren't we?

 **Nicole** : Yes. Look to the skies.

Nicole, Gumball, Cattus, and Bimm each step outside the lab with Wulf already standing at the center of the park by the neighborhood. All five of them sit and look up to the sky and howl at the full moon like a song, ending with Gumball lifting himself while doing it. There's no telling whether or not the transformation will affect them for the rest of their lives like the curse. But to them, there's a wild side in everyone.

 **The End…**


	6. Oh Butter Nuts

**TOON WARS SHORTS**

 **Oh Butter Nuts**

 _By Frozarburst_

In the Syndicate-occupied Volcano Island, Vlad Masters wonders the dark corrupted halls of the Mawgu Lair revelling in the Syndicate's victory over the Toon Force while sipping a cup of peach tea. He stops by the balcony near the deep Morphoid Pit outside from the very top of the volcano and sets his drink next to him looking at the vast land.

 **Vlad** : Soon Daniel, you and your force of loons will see the reality of this war we've begun. That in the end, no one, not even you can stop it! HAAAHAHAHA- (Pauses)

Vlad hears the sound of a spilled drink and looks down at the bottom of his cape, realizing he knocked over his tea when he began to laugh and raised his arm.

 **Vlad** : Oh, butter nuts! ...Well, I'll just wash it off later. I just hope when I transform I don't end up keeping the stain…

Later on, Vlad and his squad of Toybots attack a nearby schoolyard for practice in Jenny's world. She, Danny, and Brad arrive just in time armed and ready for action.

 **Jenny** : Alright Vlad! The jig is up!

 **Danny** : You can hurry up and surrender! Cause we're ready to plow you to the ground like dinner!

 **Brad** with a photon cannon: ...Oookay. Maybe you should rephrase that one, dude.

 **Danny** : O-oh yeah. Sorry. Um, I'm gonna smack you so hard, I'm gonna knock the spirit outta you! (Turns to Brad)...Did that sound better?

 **Vlad** straightening his cape: Enough, Daniel! I will deal with all three of you myself.

 **Brad** : Ya sure you wanna do that, bro?

 **Vlad** : Of course! Why would I not, boy?

 **Brad** starting to chuckle: Because...Because you...you might've missed your mark at the bowl. Hehehaha!

 **Vlad** : I'm sorry. What?

Confused, Vlad looks down at his cape and realizes the tea stain hasn't gone away and it's now a warm yellow from him transforming!

 **Vlad** : WHAT?!

 **Jenny** falling down laughing: HAHAHAAA!!

 **Danny** holding his knees: AAHAHAHAHA!!

 **Vlad** : …It seems there is no use convincing you that you're wrong. So I'll just be on my way. (Spawns ghost portal and quietly exits backwards)

 **Jenny** : Ok. That was just embarrassing!

 **Brad** : Yeah, and we didn't even have to hurt him.

 **Danny** : Oh we did. We hurt his feelings.

 _The End_


	7. Trench Quest

TOON WARS SHORTS

Trench Quest

By Frozarburst

Trench has been internally injured for sometime now. He's been diagnosed with a major concussion that quickly caused his mental stability to waver. Naturally lanolions, or more simply goats, range from aggressive behavior to playfulness. But this time, Trenchard is neither. Almost miindless. He's sat and tucked on a pinkish-grey mat under red covers being checked up in the royal castle of Rhybloflaven by the fantastic Jimmy Neutron and old Professor MaBarnacle.

 **MaBarnacle** holding a potion **:** Well lads, I've done all I could, with a bit of assistance from the boy genius, of course.

 **Jimmy:** I wish there were more I could do for him, but even with my science, it's too risky for someone from another world like him…

 **Nyando:** What happened anyway?

 **Familiar:** Bimm turned into a werecat and gave him a concussion.

 **Nyando** cringing: Ooh..!

 **Bimm** laying her head against Trench: I'm so sorry Trenchard! I didn't know what I was doing! Now look what I've done…

 **Cattus** comforting Bimm: Don't be upset, honey. We'll get through this with him. Even if his mind isn't quite the same as it were before.

 **Nyando:** You mean, mentally he isn't there all the way?

 **Jimmy:** Well, to put it lightly, yes. But he's still healthy. You'll just have to watch over him.

 **Simone:** And ya mean to tell us YOU of all folk can't fix this guy?! I thought Sheen said you had a brain hat or something!

 **Jimmy:** Oh yeah. The Brain Drain Helmet! I once converted it into a Brain Gain Helmet, but it resulted in Sheen's I.Q and his brain continuously growing until he physically couldn't sustain it. I worry if I do something like that with Trench, it'll just make things worse.

 **Bimm** getting teary-eyed: Aah…

 **Nyando** patting Bimm's back: Well, hey, it's not all that bad. Sure, he isn't completely like he used to, but he isn't dead either. I think he can still do something even if he's not all the way there.

 **Trench** with a broken grin: Baaah…

 **Nyando:** See? He believes it.

 **Bimm:** Well, we never really had him as a real family member before. He just occasionally visited town.

 **Cattus** smiling: Perhaps it's time we did then. We can make sure he is well fed, groomed, and everything else a pet -no, a friend needs.

 **Nyando:** You're right. You know Dad, I think maybe he needs time to breath right now. I'll take him out for a walk around the scenic part of town. Give him something to do in a safe place.

 **Bimm:** Make sure you're back by 5 this time. I don't wanna have to drag you and Simone to bed again.

 **Nyando:** Ah, com'on! It ain't that serious, Mom! (Picks up leash) …Er, well, technically it is. But I'll be back. Don't ya worry. (Helps Trench up) Let's go, Trench ol' goat!

 **Trench** falling on his side: Bugh…(Sticks tongue out)

 **Nyando** dragging Trench: Ahehe… Eeh, this is gonna take a while.

A few minutes later, into the town of Rhybloflaven as its still under reconstruction, Nyando walks Trench around to see if he can relax his warped mind. Bring him at peace is the idea. While the young cat is walking in a straight line, though, Trench is occasionally wobbling from side to side losing focus. Eventually, he sniffs out the grass by the trees of the medieval park like a dog.

 **Nyando:** Aw, really dude? Grass? What's so special about grass?

Trench finishes sniffing and lifts his head back to Nyando after hearing what he said.

 **Nyando:** Oh. Sorry. I guess that wasn't the best choice of words, huh?

Trench instantly flops down on his chin, still looking forward as though he's lost his focus completely.

 **Nyando:** Uugh… Listen Trench, there's gotta be something I can do with you in the state you're in.

 **Distant Voice:** Go long, Dipsy!

 **Nyando** turning to his right: Huh..?

In the open area of the park, Danelda plays with a pet German Shepard who catches a red frisbee she threw from a long distance. Every time she catches it, though, she lets go and the young rabbit uses her Gravity Magisword to pull it back toward herself.

 **Nyando:** Ooh! There's an idea! (Tugs on leash) Let's go play fetch, buddy!

Trench jets like a plane to the field, springing Nyando forward when he stops on a time! The poor anthro's face collides with the goat's wool and slides gently off.

 **Nyando** with a flattened head: Uugh…(Pops head back in shape) Ok. Tugging increases the speed.

 **Narrator:** MINI WHIRLWIND MAGISWORD!

Nyando spawns a small frisbee made of visible air that can be held by hand for extended periods of time.

 **Nyando:** See this frisbee, Trench?

Trench stares at the toy and tries licking it, causing his tongue to whack himself in the face from the force of wind! This mildly irritates him.

 **Nyando:** Yes, perfect! Use that anger! (Tosses frisbee) Catch it!

Trench runs after the frisbee at high speed without Nyando holding his leash. However, even after catching the toy, he still keeps charging forward, through the fence, through the trees, to the old house Penny Plasm the ghost haunts! Disappointed and shocked, Nyando simply slouches over with his mouth gaped open, seeing his friend now carrying Penny on his back while she desperately holds onto his horns, exposing her vivid eyes!

 **Penny** : AAAAGH!

 **Nyando:** Ah dang..!

After a few more minutes, Trench is brought to a familiar-looking meadow distant from Rhybloflaven. The sun shines down on them in the pretty blue skies, and the flowers bloom gracefully with the rhythm of the wind.

 **Nyando** with kiss marks on his left cheek: That horny ghost lady sure had a thing for anyone that moves. But thankfully, I think we've avoided her. Anyway, here's the meadow Mom told me she saw you again. (Points forward) Why don't you and I come frolic in the grass or something girly like they say?

 **Trench** sounding like a horse: REHEHEEE!

The young lanolion begins to charge and hop over the tall grass with Nyando flying next to him using his Magisword. While Trench is bouncing like a rabbit, but enjoying himself regardless, Nyando's worries end as he glides about, closing his eyes and taking in the fresh scent of roses and nectar. He lets out a cheerful, "WEEEHEHEE" until he crashes right into a large boulder in the way of his path! Again, his face goes completely flat like a pancake, but it gets stuck against the rock. All while Trench comes to a complete stop and begins to bang his horns against it, wagging his tail nonstop as though he's trying to mimic Nyando. The sounds echo across the field toward the mountains nearby, and a quiet but slowly rising rumble can be heard. The two friends are no longer alone, as over 20 rams, goats, and several other aggressive animals make a run for them; likely disturbed by their crashing. Nyando removes his face from the boulder and pops it back to its original shape. But it takes no time to startle him from the sight of the incoming herd of mountain creatures. Normally they'd be frolicking, but this time they're angrily trying to reach them. Seeing Trenchard still beating his head against the wide object, the heroic Nyando takes his Whirlwind Magisword and unleashes a massive wave of air at the horde, blowing everyone of them back from the sheer force of the defense attack! Afraid, they all flip themselves over and run back where they came from, letting the young cat let out a sigh of relief, only to still be left disappointed when he notices Trench humping the boulder. More minutes pass, eventually becoming hours into the evening when they try other things. Some more bizarre than others, like Trench crushing grapes in a barrel, which he did efficiently but fast enough to completely smash the barrel and drill deep into the Earth. In another attempt, Nyando picks cabbage from a crop field for Old Man David. But when Trench tries it, he eats them and smashes the ones he doesn't like. Nyando himself believes its partially his fault for directing him toward the really good ones, but David doesn't get upset and wishes him good luck. He even gets help from the Warriors for Hire, who both try to remind Trench how he once rammed into the both of them to give him back his original traits. But instead of bumping into them, he gently nudges his head on their faces like a kitten. More disappointed than ever, Nyando walks along a straight path like he did before, this time on his way back to the castle with Trench still on a leash. However, Trench is now lopsided and seemingly lowered in intelligence.

 **Nyando** dragging Trench: Oh Trench… This just isn't working anymore. You had the ideas down, but the execution isn't doing it. I'm just not sure if you'll ever live like a normal pet… Like a pal.

 **Trench** sitting back up: BARK! (Pants heavily)

 **Nyando:** Well, at least you're listening to me. Matter of fact, you've been pretty obedient when you've been working. Not the best at it, but you tried!

 **Trench:** O!

 **Nyando** kneeling: I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I know you're less than perfect. I know you sometimes run to fast or bone a boulder or bark like a mutt. But you're still a good partner to me, even if it was just for a few hours. Trench you're-

Suddenly, a loud bang goes off behind Nyando, whose raising his ears in surprise. He is quick to turn around, seeing an incredibly large dinosaur with a crown and around 5 smaller reptilian guards on either side of him.

 **Rexxtopher** : Greetings little snack! You're in my way.

 **Nyando** : Wait, who're you?!

 **Rexxtopher** : You've never heard of the great king Rexxtopher?! I rule my own kingdom next door to the primitives.

 **Dino Guard 1:** We've distanced ourselves from you lowly creatures centuries ago when the Zange rein had begun.

 **Dino Guard 2:** And it wasn't helped when they adopted these toys in sticks more and more warriors became obsessed with and don't get me started.

 **Rexxtopher** : The Princess didn't help any better by leaving to some other planet after the whole siege of this ugly RPG! Some of the androids had invaded our territory, and we were dependent on some of her allies' resources she promised us…

 **Nyando** : Oh that sounds nice.

 **Rexxtopher** : …That never came.

 **Nyando** : Oh…

 **Rexxtopher** : Until she gets here, I claim the castle and it's people as my own. (Reaches Down) In fact, I'm not very fond of you either.

Nyando gets lifted by the tail with the dino king's two little claws, dropping his Magisword

 **Nyando** squirming: H-hey! Put me down! I didn't do nothin'!

 **Dino Guard 1** : The fact that you live in the castle is good enough.

 **Rexxtopher** : Don't worry though, kid. I'm gonna keep you locked up tight in my belly until we sort this out. And I'll make sure to invite your Mom and Pop too!

 **Nyando** : Aw heck no! Hey, Trench! A little help here?!

 **Trench** rolling on his back like a dog: EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!

 **Nyando** : Oh whaaaat?! Come on dude! I'm your bro!

 **Rexxtopher** : Ignore the Lanolion Mix, boys. It's unstable enough as it is. We could at least spare the poor little guy in respect to his disability. Bottoms up!

 **Nyando** about to be eaten: If ya don't help me out, there won't be anymore boulders to plow or people's faces to nudge on! Imagine what kinda places you'd run into at that rate! …Wait. (Pulls out Frisbee)

Nyando looks at his still intact Frisbee and pieces together a few things: Playing fetch, Lanolion Mix, Head Nudging, ramming into things, house pet, command following… It all adds up to one small solution that just might work.

 **Nyando** : Trench, play fetch! (Tosses Frisbee)

 **Trench** scooting on his butt: WOOF WOOF! (Pauses in realization)

Before the king dinosaur could drop Nyando, the Frisbee bumps into his belly and distracts him. In a split second, Trench bashes into his gut so hard that it makes him spit out a small chunk of blood and pushes him down hard onto the ground! His minions take defensive positions when Trench catches the toy with his mouth and Nyando lands next to him, still standing on Rexxtopher.

 **Nyando** : Cool beans, bud!

 **Dino Guard 3 aiming** : Get him!

 **Nyando** tossing a Frisbee again: Trench, on your left!

Trench turns back and lunges himself in what feels like lightspeed into the two guards facing him! He comes back around and hits the other 3 minions trying to stomp on him! The remaining 5 try to rush Nyando, but he simply uses his Whirlwind Magisword to swirl them in the air in a circle formation. While they're suspended, Nyando aims a barrel at the center of the spinning circle, prompting Trench to jet herself into it like he's crushing grapes, only to bust through it and rapidly kick the goons in their vitals all at once! The dinosaurs all fall to the ground and the 10 of them surround their leader beaten and broken. Desperate, King Rexxtopher lifts himself back to his hind legs putting both hands together pleading with his men, who are busy bowing.

 **Rexxtopher** shaking: OK ok! We give! We won't take over! Just take your pet monster and go away, please!

 **Nyando** : He ain't a pet. (Fist bumps Trench's hoove) He's my best friend! Sorry about the trouble, but you'll get what's due when the Captain comes back from her trip. And also, you should be glad Trench ain't my papa, cause it could've been a lot worse. Which, as a matter of fact, I think my mom is gonna want an answer as to why I'm 6 minutes late for dinner. OH MOMMA! PAPA!

 **Rexxtopher** getting back up: OH GOD! BOLT! BOOOLT! (Hastily stomps away)

 **Dino Guards** grabbing onto Rex's tail: AAAAAGH!

The dinosaurs run back to their kingdom in fear while the two friends watch them leave; both smiling with each other.

 **Nyando** crossing his arms: There we go. And three, two-

Before Nyando could finish counting, a serious Bimm bashes through a tree like iron with Cattus right behind her angrily wielding his Whirlwind Magisword.

 **Bimm** bracedin a deep voice: WHERE'S MY BABY?!

 **Nyando** : Did you just blow a hole through a tree..?!

 **Cattus** still serious: Boy. Troube. Where?

 **Nyando** : Chill out guys! I already told em off. But not without Trench taking care of em first!

 **Bimm** calming down: Trenchard..?

 **Cattus** putting his sword down: What happened here?

 **Nyando** : King T-Rex came in looking for the princess and was planning on ruling the castle. He tried swallowing me to prove a point, and Trench came in and beat him and goons till they ran screaming like ladies-

 **Bimm** growling: Mmm…!

 **Nyando** : Let me rephrase that. Screaming like an a supervillain in an old comic book.

 **Bimm** : Wow! (Kneels to Trench) You… You actually saved our son! I can't believe it! I thought you'd never be the same again!

Trench flips over to his back and looks at Bimm for a belly rub.

 **Bimm** shrugging: …Well, almost the same.

 **Cattus** : I knew there was still hope for you yet, Trenchard! You're a real hero!

 **Trench** wagging his tail happily: Mmmm…

 **Nyando** : Sorry for the late return n' all, but how bout we get back home now? I'm starving.

 **Cattus** : Yes! Trench, how about you lead the way?

 **Trench** galloping: REEEEEEE!

Trench trots away and Cattus lifts Bimm and Nyando with his Magisword. All four of them make a dash back home to the royal castle, and Trench is once again happy. Even with his injuries, he still makes the most of himself no matter what. He isn't the same as he used to, but he's still their friend…


	8. A Crystal Tragedy

**Toon Wars: Shorts**

 **A Crystal Tragedy**

 _By Frozarburst_

In the Toon Force H.Q, Dani Phantom, Sam Manson, and Rose Quartz are chillin' at the cafeteria of the complex with Sam on her laptop looking up new gothic clothing on one tab, and environmental research on the other. Dani is pretty much interested in both and looks with her.

 **Dani:** Man… All that plant life and they're still taking em' out for houses.

 **Sam:** I know. And the houses themselves aren't even that good. They all look exactly the same.

 **Rose** finishing a burger: Aaah… That was great. I needed that. Even though gems don't exactly need nourishment. (Looks at grease on her hands) My hands sure do…

 **Sam** : Oh, Rose, can you hand me the soda over by the kitchen cabinet while you're there?

 **Rose** getting up: Sure.

Rose gets up from her seat to the other side of the chamber where she's nearing the kitchen door. But before she can open it, she makes the wrong step at the wrong time and painfully stubs three of her right toes against the corner of the wall! An act so loud, Sam and Dani can hear it from a distance as the metal clang echoes across the cafeteria! Shocked and worried, the two of them watch as the former Crystal Gem falls to her demise from the sheer pain of the inconvenient injury and both scream and run for her! Upset, Dani gets on her knees desperate to comfort Rose Quartz and holds her left hand as it slowly goes limp against her's. "It's ok, Rose." says Dani. "It's gonna be ok. You're gonna live." Rose immediately retorts by looking up to her saying with a cracked tone of voice, " I'm not gonna make it this time, my child." Sam cannot believe it. Not once since she's been with the Toon Force has Rose ever been this broken, both in spirit and physical nature. Even this timeline's counterpart, Steven Universe, wasn't this bad.

"But you've got healing powers by your side!" Sam replies. But Rose again responds quickly, telling her, "There are no powers in this multiverse that can heal these poor dogs, Ms. Manson…" Now Dani is in tears trying to savor the moment as best as she can, begging her not to go, but Rose simply tells her in one quiet and somber goodbye "I'm sorry…" The great Crystal Gem and former Diamond, Rose Quartz, goes limp, letting go of Dani's palms before poofing into her single pink gem that falls onto the cold solid floor.

 **Dani** screaming to the ceiling: NNOOOOOOOO!

While Sam and Dani are crying over the loss of their friend, Jimmy, Tucker, and AJ watch from the back of the cafeteria calmly drinking from their juice pouches and watching the drama go down.

 **Jimmy:** Hmph. Women.

 **Tucker and AJ:** Mhm.

 **Timmy** stepping up behind the trio: Hey guys. What's up?

 **AJ** quickly turning around: Oh hey Tim-

When AJ faces his best buddy, some of the juice left over in his pouch spills onto Timmy's pink t-shirt, which now has a dark stain thats so cold that it makes Timmy seize in place and fall against the wall, which not only scares him but also scares the other boys!

 **AJ** kneeling to try and lift an unconscious Timmy: Oh nooo..! Timmy! (Plops head on Timmy's chest) Not Timmy! (Shakes Timmy's body) Timmy!

Jimmy starts bowing his head crying with Tucker and both take a knee and start holding AJ's back to pray. Behind them, the recently appointed council member, Professor Utonium, steps inside from the hallway.

 **Utonium** : What seems to be the problem, boys?

 **Tucker** : Look! Look what happened to Timmy!

 **Utonium** : Oh my..! How did this happen?

 **AJ:** He got a stain on his shirt!

The Professor's heart immediately sinks. His whole world flip turns upside down as he comes stumbling onto the walls nearest to him sliding down to the floor in distraught. For the other men, they continue to sob and Timmy lays there staring blankly at the colorless floor tiles. Indeed, major losses have occurred here on this day…

 **The End**


	9. Into the Wereverse

TOON WARS SHORTS

Into the Wereverse

...

 _An AU Crossover Short by Frozarburst_

 _For ShurikenMix (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and Dogsama_

 _Also Featuring Extremely Creativity, Franken Darball, Eniko Forrest, Lilie-pucisse, and a bunch of randomized Gumballs_

...

Gumball Watterson was one day on his way to the void of the broken timeline where the great crossover team, the Toon Force, had previously destroyed their enemies' Time Drive after opening portals to other timelines a few months ago. He calmly stands by the Universe Portal Machine in the home base of the Toon Force, which is still in disarray from the previous devastating attack. Gumball himself is anime-styled like his mother while Bobert comes from a different timeline where the multiverse was oppressed by the Syndicate. His design had been altered, now having shoulder guards, sharper pinchers, two cannons on his back, and red/yellow highlights.

 **Gumball** waiting at the portal in Jimmy's lab: Com'on, Bobert! I wanna see where you've come from!

 **Alt. Bobert** walking up to GB: Alright. But I assure you, you will not find much other than the portals the Syndicate activated.

 **Gumball** : Eh. That's ok. At least it's somewhere interesting. I've had to do cleanup duty for the past few days and now I wanna take a break! Lead the way.

Bobert hops in first before GB and the two of them land on a black concrete platform surrounded by nothing but a colorful space of blue to purple hues. The wreckage of the Time Drive cannon is still intact along with all the Time Portals from every direction.

 **Gumball** : Oh man! You're right. This isn't much, but look at the black and white swirly things!

 **Alt. Bobert:** Those are the Time Portals. (Turns to side) Ah! And there's your sibling.

 **Gumball** turning to Bobert's direction: Huh?

On the other side of the platform is the adult version of Anais, Gumball's sister, who comes from the same timeline as Bobert. Only in her version, though still having great intellect, she has been through many years as ruler and snob claiming almost anything that isn't her's. But recently, she's been brought back to good.

 **Gumball** : Hey Big Sis. What's up?

 **Alt. Anais:** I've been thinking about this for a while. This whole space used to be my timeline, but now it's all been reset into your's. The Syndicate used to have control over everything in the multiverse, and I was part of them, so effective immediately, I declare this property as my own! (Grins with her teeth and holds white flag up)

 **Gumball** : That's a white flag.

 **Alt. Anais:** Yes.

 **Alt. Bobert** examining two portals in front of him **:** I am detecting familiar readings from 2 of these portals. They both seem to have your type of patterns, Gumball.

 **Gumball** : Oh sweet! Maybe there's someone in there just like me! (Steps near one of the portals) Every history's different, but it can't be that bad, right?

 **Alt. Anais:** What on Earth do you think you're doing?

 **Gumball** : I'm gonna take a peek at what's in there.

 **Alt. Anais:** No way, bud. You know if Ma, Jimmy, or Danny were here, they'd say you'll just get yourself into trouble. (Squints) I'm not so easy either.

 **Gumball** : Ah, relax you guys! (Puts head into portal) What's the worst that can- (Falls back) Dagh...!

Suddenly, a shorter greyish version of Gumball hops out the warp tunnel on all fours over the other GB. He's wearing no shirt, his fur is more wild, and his pupils seem to have shrunken down so much they look almost nonexistent. Both Anais and Bobert look at the alternate counterpart surprised at his look.

 **Alt. Anais:** Woahoo!

 **Gumball** : Uh… Hi?

 **Werecat Gumball** howling: AAWOOOOOOOO! (Hops off Gumball's chest)

The obvious werecat version of Gumball runs off to the portal for the Toon Force H.Q. But just before he could enter, Bobert catches his leg with an outstretched hand and pulls him over to him.

 **Alt. Bobert:** It appears to be a more feral version of you, Gumball. Only he's not a humanoid like you are.

 **Alt. Anais:** But he sure is cute. Somehow I like the shirtless beastial look he got goin' on.

 **Gumball** grabbing his feral self by the tail: Yeah, well, sometimes the originals are better, like your's truly. (Spin tosses Werecat) YEET!

Gumball's monster self falls through one of the time portals to his surprise.

 **Alt. Anais:** Um...brother, are you sure that's the right one?

 **Gumball** : I'm sure it is. Besides, if it wasn't, someone different would've popped out by now, right? I mean, he's smart. He can just run on out there and go back to the one he came.

 **Alt. Anais:** If you call an animalistic you smart, whoever you are, you're not my brother.

 **Gumball** : Look, if anything happens, we'll just come back and fix the problem. Besides, every other portal out here look like they're closing.

 **Alt. Bobert:** On a scale of 1-10, how right do you think you are?

 **Gumball** walking back to the lab portal: I'd give it a 5. Because if I'm right, we won't have to go through another 10-minute episode.

 **Alt. Anais:** Lord, help you...

As the group leave the scene, the portal the Werecat Gumball was thrown in decreases its size by a few inches. He gets thrown out of it and back onto the surface in confusion. Seeing the trio leaving through the lab portal, he trots to it and enters quietly behind them undetected. But just as he does, another, much larger and monstrous version of Gumball appears from the same Time Portal eyeing the one for the Toon Force H.Q. when a mysterious red and black portal spawns just behind it...

The Next Day…

On a sunny morning, Gumball awakens in his usual white and red striped t-shirt getting up and stretching from his bed and observing the view of the outside of his bedroom window. "Elmore is looking fantastic today" he thinks, when in reality it's just a simulation by the Neutron Reality Projectors aligned in the walls. Immediately, when he opens the side door to the bathroom, the room phases back into its blank empty state. At the sink, Gumball grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste about to perform his morning routine when suddenly live footage of Nicole's pissed off face appears in front of him!

 **Nicole** : Gumball-

 **Gumball** dropping his stuff: AAGH! (Punches and shatters screen)

The glass of the monitor crashes to the floors exposing the camera projectors behind it; each labeled with initials "JN."

 **Nicole** speaking through the speakers: As I was saying… Gumball Watterson I need you here at the UPM… Now.

 **Gumball** : But I didn't even brush yet!

 **Alt. Anais** speaking through the speakers **:** Oh honey, you look fabulous. Just hurry up! We've got a situation you're gonna handle!

 **VOX** : Transmission Terminated

 **Gumball** : So… If that was a monitor and those were the cameras…in the bathroom… (Shivers) Eeeugh..!

Outside on his way to the main lab, Gumball slips across the watery surface and onto the dome of his head when he collides with the wall next to the Universe Portal Machine. Beside it, Nicole quietly taps her foot with her arms crossed expecting an answer.

 **Gumball** : Well that's new. I thought Jimmy's Mom already helped clean the floors.

 **Nicole** : That's not soap for the floors, Son. That's your spit that you've been trailing while stomping all over the lab. Couldn't you see your bulbus paw prints engraved into the tiles?

 **Gumball** : Mom, what're you talking about? That wasn't me! (Wiggles fingers) My hands and feet aren't even that big!

 **Alt. Anais:** We know it's not exactly you. It's another version walking around. (Squints and smiles) And we all know why that is.

 **Gumball** : ...Ok, I can explain.

 **Alt. Anais** swaying her pointer finger around: Ah-ah-aaah. Not this time, bro. I asked if you could double check on throwing the cutsie you in the warp gate earlier, but you went and said "Nooooo." So, there's only one logical way for you to solve it.

 **Gumball** : Oh, com'on! I'm sure another slobbery and larger version of me isn't that bad, right?

Outside at the local park, Bobert is hastily running away with a fresh steak in his claw and his jetpack ruptured. His pupil is visibly small enough to express raw fear from the grey werecat Gumball chasing him down. Bobert drops the steak when he gets near a bench and hides behind it just in time for the regular anime Gumball to arrive while the werecat stops and sniffs the food.

 **Gumball** : Uh oh… It's him...er, me again! You ok, Bobert?

 **Alt. Bobert:** My jetpack is ruptured.

 **Gumball** : Good! He's not that bad afterall. Just, out there…

The werecat Gumball takes the time to sit down and eat steak trying to pull it apart as hard as he can and accidentally slapping himself in the face with it.

 **Alt. Bobert:** That wasn't the Gumball who did it, Gumball. It was-

Right behind the two boys, a larger, more fluffy and menacing version of Gumball stands before them. He has long sharp fangs, grey horns from the top of his head, and spikes traveling down his back to his tail like a reptile. His paws are massive and have painfully sharp claws. His eyes are dark yellow, but spill with fury at its most raw.

 **Alt. Bobert:** Him…

 **Yetteeth Gumball** zooming close to the young men: ROOAAAAAAR!

 **Gumball** charging two fireballs in his palms: NOPE! (Puts hands together) UAH!

Gumball shoots the combined energy balls like a single laser beam into the larger version of himself directly in the face! However, this only pushes his head over to the side with but a small scratch. He merely turns back around facing his other self even more angry at him than before.

 **Gumball** : Uh oh...

Only one stomp on the ground is enough to scare Gumball and Bobert into making a swift run for it! As the two evade from the larger neko beast, the regular Werecat Gumball continues to gnaw on the piece of meat in his paws. He gets startled, however, when a bat version of Penny flies by him and circles around the Yetteeth cornering the other two. Quickly, she morphs into an armor of sorts, only appearing as a red and golden torso engulfed around the beast like a suit! It emits a distinct purple and yellow aura around him that quickly begins to drain his energy and reduce him back to Gumball's 4 ft height; albeit still with the horns and spikes from his body.

 **Dazed Yetteeth Gumball** : Ugh…

 **Penny** removing herself and coming back to form: Gumball! I've come here as fast as I could!

 **Gumball** : Good thing too. That thing was about to tear my butt off and eat it with the other me!

 **Yetteeth Gumball** angrily jumping at Gumball: BARK BARK!

 **Gumball** hopping on a flagpole: AH! Get away, Catdog! Shoo!

 **Alt. Bobert:** I have another salami leg from Jimmy's lab in handy.

Bobert takes another piece of food and tosses it near the lake. The monster Gumballs run past the robot and catch the food with their teeth as one. Quickly, Bobert deploys a special hardening net around them to keep the beasts tamed. After splitting the meat and swallowing both halves whole, the two werecats realize they've been duped and tug on the net!

 **Werecat Gumball** tugging on the net: H-hey! Lemme outta here!

 **Yetteeth Gumball** clawing the bars: Gagh!

 **Gumball** : Nice work, guys. For once, I'm totally useless without you.

 **Penny** : Ah, I couldn't have used my new armor ability without… Well… Ok, yeah. You're right.

 **Alt. Bobert:** Now I must return to base for repairs. No damages were inflicted upon me from the less-aggressive-looking version of you, however.

 **Werecat Gumball:** Well duh! What did you think I was gonna do? Bite you?! I mean, don't get me wrong. (Points thumb to Yetteeth) This guy sure will. But really, I just wanna eat.

 **Gumball** : Wait, so you CAN talk?! Why didn't you say anything before? Earlier, you were chasing after Bob over meat. Now you're talkin' like I am!

 **Werecat Gumball:** I can't help myself! I'm a Werecat for Mom's sake! This happens naturally!

 **Gumball** : So you mean to tell me you'll be just as feral as any other animal until you decide not to?

 **Alt. Bobert:** Need I remind you that there was a time where you and your Mother had become feral yourselves?

 **Gumball** : Oh yeah. Last Halloween.

 **Penny** : How did you two get here? And are there anymore who've escaped?

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Well…

 **Distant Roar:** WHERE'S MY BABY BOY?!

 **Gumball** turning to the bushes: Ah no! It's our pissed off Mom again!

Suddenly, Nicole rams through the shrubs. Only this time, it's not Toon Wars Nicole, but rather the Werecat version of her, down to only her dark grey shorts and undershirt.

 **Werecat Nicole** happily wagging her tail: Found you!

 **Gumball** : Oh… Not really pissed, but ok.

 **Werecat Gumball:** Mom, can you tell them we're the good guys?

 **Werecat Nicole** : I'll eat them if they don't remove you from that fence!

 **Nicole** from behind: I don't think so.

Before the beastial Nicole turns around, the regular anime Nicole punches her square in the jaw, but her toes clench into the grass to keep her from flying into the air! She grabs her shocked counterpart by the sides and sprints with her in hand to the water stream at the edge of the park to toss her in. Drenched in the river, Nicole angrily swirls the water into a whirlpool while she strengthens herself with an aura. This doesn't scare her werecat self, however, as she wears a wild smile and takes a feline stance on all fours before pouncing on her opposite!

 **Gumball** : Is it weird that I'm very entertained by this?

 **Werecat Gumball:** No. It's like wrestling. You guys got anymore salami?

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** (Licks lips)

 **Penny** : Well, we do have more back home. So, I don't suppose we go and get some.

 **Alt. Anais** stepping into the scene: As a matter of fact, you boys best come with us.

 **Gumball** : Big Sis, where've you been?! I almost got devoured by my doggo self!

 **Alt. Anais:** Like I said. It's your problem. You got yourself into this mess, now you're getting yourself out. And by the looks of it, I think you pretty much did it. (Wiggles fingers) Hey little bros.

 **Yetteeth and Werecat Gumballs** staring at Anais' frame: O_O ...Hello!

In the distance at the park bridge, Nicole slams her werecat self through the concrete to the bottom into the water. She grabs the stone and tosses chunks of it back at her then proceeds to pounce on her again before she gets kicked and blasted away!

 **Gumball** : Yeeeeah. You can have some food back at Jimmy's place. He won't mind since we gotta go back there anyway.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Who's Jimmy?

 **Gumball** : Some dude with a big whippy dip. But he's unimportant. Let's just get back inside before one of our Moms cause more collateral damage.

An entire 20 ft tree crashes near the group with a car falling down beside it in flames! Werecat Nicole tosses her anime counterpart to the sky.

 **Alt. Anais** walking off: And you know what, I just realized. "Were" means man in "Werecat." And that's exactly what each of you regardless of the form.

 **All three Gumballs:** GASP!

 **Werecat Gumball:** You're blowin' my mind, sis!

 _Meanwhile, in the Toon Force H.Q. Cafeteria..._

All three versions of Gumball along with Bobert sit at the empty cafeteria eating fresh food together.

 **Yetteeth Gumball** swallowing a hot dog: Mighty nice, anime me!

 **Gumball:** Thanks. This whole place got all sorts of technology to make whatever you want! Except for lasers, extinguishers, phones, How-to Books, Shirts, Shoes, blah-

 **Werecat Gumball:** It can't make much except food, huh?

 **Gumball** : Yep. Unless you're in our rooms. Yeah, these halls look like a prison with white paint, but the rooms are fantastic. I made mine look like ours back home!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Wait, why do you say it like that? Don't you still live back at Elmore?

 **Gumball:** Nope! Not until Jimmy Nutrition finds the coordinates again. We lost them when we first came here.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Oh, so how long has it been since you've been gone?

 **Gumball:** About a year.

 **Yetteeth Gumball** spitting his drink: WHAT..?!

 **Werecat Gumball:** You're still fine being out here?!

 **Gumball:** Yeah, of course! Me, Mom, plus Bobert and our BIG sis.

 **Alt. Bobert:** We come from a different timeline.

 **Gumball** : And besides. Jimmy says chances are back home, nothing's changed cause time tends to move a lot slower for a planet in a completely different universe.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** I have NO idea what you just said.

 **Gumball:** It's just a bunch of sciency stuff.

 **Werecat Gumball:** Well, all I can say is, when I see Anais again, I'm not gonna be looking at her the same way anymore. She THICC in this future!

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Who else came here besides all those folks you brought up?

 **Gumball** : Well there's Penny, Ms. Yoshida from that company Mom worked at… OH! And Rob, Darwin, and Anais were here for a bit before they went back home. Well...maybe not Rob. You guys have him around, right?

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Yeah, he helped me out once. Still had to pretend to be a dick. But he's pretty neat!

 **Werecat Gumball:** He's still up to trying to be a villain where I am too. But our main concern is a hunter out trying to get us.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Gee, you got it easy. The police got involved with me. Next thing you know, animal control is on my tail!

 **Gumball** : HA! You guys think you got it bad?! Try having an entire army of robots and orange alien men invade your planet, capture all your friends and family, and then you find out you've got superpowers!

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** …

 **Werecat Gumball:** ...We're really weird.

 **Gumball and Yetteeth Gumball:** Yeah...

 **Alt. Bobert:** How did you two transform into the forms you're in now?

 **Werecat Gumball:** Told ya outside. Inheritance.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** And I just got cursed. I think Penny's weird fusion armor thing brought my mind back so I don't go crazy like always. I tell ya. I take it rough back home. YOU have to fight a war though!

 **Gumball:** Oh no. It pretty much died down months ago. That's why the base is a mess. Last thing we did was recruit several hundreds of people from other worlds, like the one where people use swords that aren't swords like a ladder and a sock. I forget what they call them, but hey, it's not uncommon for us.

 **Alt. Bobert:** I have also spent the last 30 years of my life since the Disasteroid incident serving with Master Watterson under her rule of Elmore enforcing justice upon those who defy her majesty, the Syndicate, and Lord Aku…

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** ...Deep.

 **Werecat Gumball:** I'm guessing they're the villains in all this right? Where's Rob then? You said he was here.

 **Gumball** sweating: …Well… Um… He's, uh…

 **Alt. Bobert:** He has been eliminated by the Syndicate of this universe.

 **Gumball** : Dude!

 **Alt. Bobert** shrugging: What? You asked.

 **Yetteeth Gumball** slouching in disappointment: Aaaw, gee guys. I'm sorry to hear that.

 **Gumball:** It's ok. He really did like me like us all in the end. I'm just glad you've still got yours around! Plus you're still stuck with Darwin!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Well… Not really. Mom and I really went savage and not cause we roasted the jamies outta everyone this time. So we kinda ran away for a few.

 **Alt. Bobert:** And what of you, Yetteeth?

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Darwin doesn't usually leave me at all. But my mind goes so far it feels like I keep leaving him instead.

 **Gumball:** Don't you guys wanna see your bro and sis again?

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Course we do!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Yeah! It's just these transformations we keep having are ruining our lives 24/7!

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Like I said, even animal control and the police got involved with me at one point because of this curse! I'd be more than happy to have it lifted when I get back home! No matter how fluffy and cute I look!

 **Werecat Gumball:** I know this thing with me is genetic like you and Mom, so I can't do anything about it. But I DO still wanna see D n' A again!

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** And Pops!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Oh shoot! I forgot about him too! Wish he were here, cause frankly, I'm beginning to think spending time with Mom is practically a curse in itself, cause every time we're with her, something goes wrong.

 **Gumball:** Hey, cut her some slack. She's trying her best to protect us. That's all. Same with the rest of us here. I know it's not gonna be easy. And I know you don't wanna hurt any of your pals as much as I don't wanna see them die or be sacrificed like Rob.

 **Yetteeth Gumball** snapping his fingers: But we've gotta get back home if we wanna have another chance at fixing all this, right?

 **Gumball** : I was gonna say that we're crowded already. But yeah. That works too.

 **Werecat Gumball** rising from his seat: Well I'm tired of waiting. I think we should do like Mom does and take action so no one comes after us again! But we need to get back home first.

 **Alt. Bobert:** The only way to return is through the Universe Portal Machine in the central hub.

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Good! Let's get outta here before my beastly self comes back!

 **Gumball** : And before something else bad happens. Mom dealing with Mom is one thing. But imagine even more of her showing up. Then it's a massacre!

 **Werecat Gumball:** True, but what could possibly go wrong this time?

 **Intercom** : GUMBALLS, LABORATORY, NOW!

 **Gumball** : I had to ask…

Back through the time portal into the void realm, the three Gumballs along with Bobert find themselves among a crowd of hundreds of other versions of themselves big and small. Many of which are monsters. And others being distinct alterations of their already common appearance. Penny and Anais are standing at the center of attention being stared at by several regular Gumballs in default style but madly affectionate.

 **Alt. Anais:** There you are! Brother 1, 2, and 3, come get us please! We were just at the lab an' out of nowhere these...these perverts show up!

 **Gumball** : What..?! (Pushes a few Gumballs away) Get outta the way! Back!

 **Yetteeth Gumball** hissing at a flirty Gumball: HISS!

 **Werecat Gumball** getting his tail stroked by another Gumball: Back you demons! Back!

 **Gumball** aiming energy balls around himself: Every lover, step away from the bunny and the golden fairy! AKA, my girlfriend!

 **Penny** blushing and turning pink: Daaw…! You shouldn't have…

 **Gumball** : What's going on here? How'd these versions of me get here?

 **Alt. Anais:** From the portal containing over 3,000 fanfictions of GB x any family member we possibly have. Also including 4-year old me.

 **Gumball** : UGH..! (Shoots energy beam in the sky) BEGONE, DEMONS!

 **Distant deep voice** : Anais!

Suddenly, three more Gumballs appear hopping down from a portal behind them. A frankenstein looking combination of himself and Darwin, a purple black eyed and white-pupiled evil Gumball, as well as a fully grown adult wearing an armored gi and a stained headband.

 **Ninja Gumball (Extremely Creativity):** Anais, we have closed as many portals as we could. But there's still many more being opened.

 **Gumball:** Wait, who's this cool dude?!

 **Alt. Anais:** Oh. This is you as a ninja. Right?

 **Ninja Gumball (Extremely Creativity):** Yeah, you got it.

 **Gumball:** Um… Why's there blood on your gi?

 **Ninja Gumball (Extremely Creativity):** Um… Monster hunting. ...Y-yeah. (Swings sword around with fingers) I'm a pretty well-trained assassin after all.

 **Gumball:** What about you?

 **Nightmare Gumball (Lilie-pucisse):** I drink the blood of the innocent.

 **Gumball** : Huh..?

 **Gumball (Eniko Forrest):** My kinda guy.

 **Franken Darball:** I'm you and Darwin. But, I'm ugly and I need a hug.

 **Yetteeth Gumball** offering a hug **:** Aaw. Come here, you.

 **Alt. Anais:** Are there any other Gumballs?

 **Ninja Gumball (Extremely Creativity):** Of course. We also have Darball, Gumlee, Prince Gumball, Anaball, Zachball, Roball, Boball, DoodleBall, Gumcole, Darth Ball, GumGum, Ji-

 **Alt. Anais** pulling her ears: ALRIGHT, I GET IT! Isn't there anyone out here who isn't any of those good or bad?

 **Distant Voice:** THIS BIRD IS OUT OF CONTROL!

 **Alt. Anais** winking and pointing: Folks, we have a winner! Anyway, what could possibly be bringing you all here and spawning all these portals now? It can't be just a mistake in the timestream.

 **Penny** : Yeah, this whole place should've been contained months ago.

 **Alt. Bobert** pointing to a certain black and red portal: I believe I have the answer for you.

The swirling vortex gets stronger and faster of a current, spewing waves of dust from inside like a sandstorm until a particularly purple humanoid wearing a black suit with red highlights creating an "X" across his face and body slowly levitates outside of it. He spawns his excessively large cannon with the same colors over the back of his left metallic grey arm with slightly more mass than his already muscular frame.

 **Strike** : At last! I have found my way out of that timeline and destroyed the last of all powerful heroes!

 **Gumball** : What the..?

 **Yetteeth Gumball** growling: Who do you think you are?!

 **Strike** : Huh..? (Turns to Gumballs) Oh. Somehow I completely ignored you guys. My apologies of course. Most of you don't know me since the last time we met, I froze you before those overrated "heroes" destroyed me. I am Strike. Destroyer of all warriors and manifestation of the wrongdoings of your universe.

 **Gumball** : Mmmm, no. Not ringing a bell.

 **Strike** : Remember a portal spawning in your locker one day?

 **Gumball** : OH YEAH! That's right! Good one!

 **Strike** : Thanks! It's a pretty neat trick I'm surprised someone like Rob didn't even try yet. But anyway, I'm here to destroy you all before I get back on my way to complete domination of all time. Of course, these histories must have their fair share of heroes too. But this time, I've come prepared.

 **Penny** : What did you do to get here?

 **Strike** : It's quite simple, really. The important thing is, I'm an entity. I exist with the universe, and it's cycle. But one day, something occurred to me. I could change. Instead of following my script, I simply did my own thing and outsmarted the four who tried to destroy me using the same technique I'm sure many of you are familiar with. I told them their purpose and turned them against one another until none were left to face me. Then I stole their essence like the rest I froze and used it to open a portal to the only world I hadn't checked. Samurai Jack.

 **Werecat Gumball** : That's where we are before the Syndicate messed it up!

 **Strike** : Precisely. I knew they had Time Portals, so I borrowed one. Aku let me use it since I'm not Jack. And now I'm here in this "Toon War" timeline. All that's left is traveling through these many time portals to find my next victims! And become a-

 **Penball** rocketing with a kick: DODGE!

A merged Penball with Penny as the golden armor with wings kicks straight into Strike's abdomen, sending him far across the field of empty time portals with electricity starting to emerge from them!

 **Strike** holding his stomach: Urgh… Ok. That's new. (Aims cannon and fires)

Penball leaps to his side, then above, then forward with a dash using his wings. He punches at Strike's joints rapidly, getting farther from the rest of the many versions of himself as he lays damage into the villain. He finishes his combo with a swift back kick into Strike's chin!

 **Strike** stumbling: How can this be?! You're Gumball! You're not supposed to be like this! (Scans data pad) You're even stronger than the ones who've fought me before!

 **Penball** : It's not all me. It's me, Penny, Bobert, Anais, and hundreds of other OC versions of me!

 **Every other Gumball:** HEY!

 **Strike** : That won't matter when I take out each and every one of you the same way I did the squirt, the tall square afro who sings a lot, and the two crappy reboots!

 **Alt. Bobert** pointing forward: Gumballs, ATTACK!

Strike shoots his cannon again and manages to turn two regular Gumballs into stone. But the Ninja Gumball hops above the blast and severs the gun's barrel with his katana. Werecat Gumball and Yetteeth Gumball bite down Strike's legs while the Frankenball scares him by making scary faces. Two of the purple Gumballs fire a double laser at Strike's back into the floor. He struggles to raise himself in front of Anais' legs.

 **Alt. Anais:** You're not even worth my wealth! (Kicks Strike away)

 **Strike** landing against a boulder: Dugh..! (Points) You leave me no choice but to- (Gets blasted into the floor) AAGH!

Bobert keeps Strike pinned with his twin super laser on his back! Suddenly, however, Strike harnesses his inner power and blows back the beam with pink energy! He jumps up like a rocket towards the android, when out of nowhere, a fully grown Yetteeth slams him back down with a smack from his paw!

 **Yetteeth** : RAAAAAWR!

 **Penball** : Hey hey! It's BIG GUMBUS!

Werecat Gumball runs on all fours to Strike by his right arm chomping down on it with his teeth.

 **Strike** : Agh!

The titanic Yetteeth stomps his massive paw into both Strike's legs, and both Nightmareball and Penball hold his left metal hand down before suddenly, Ninja Gumball slices off the cyborg arm by the shoulder!

 **Strike** : GAAAH! (Looks at stump) Guugh..!

 **Gumball** defusing from Penny: Woah! Dude!

 **Ninja Gumball (Extremely Creativity):** What? He was gonna kill us.

 **Strike** slouching to his right: Urrgh..! What...What are you..? None of you are anything like how you were scripted! I'm an anomaly. I can't be defeated by someone as fragile as you!

 **Penny** : Maybe we're not so fragile.

 **Gumball** : I dunno what script mumbo jumbo you're talking about, but that doesn't matter. You said you broke a loop, and you're still being a bad guy! So why don't you quit the act and finally do something good for once?

 **Werecat Gumball:** Yeah. And you don't even have any motivation other than "destroy." Wouldn't you wanna go out there and see what kinda worlds you could explore instead of just freezing them to death the minute you see anyone?

 **Strike** looking enlightened: ...Wow. For once, someone spoke like a true hero. Actually, I never really did fight any heroes come to think of it. I guess I was being the villain of my own story. I was still playing our channel's mistake. I'll fix this.

 **Gumball** : You're gonna free everyone you froze?

 **Strike** : Yes.

 **Gumball** : You're gonna make sure everyone here goes back home safely?

 **Strike** : Yes. I will stay and bring everyone of you back. But seriously, man. (Picks up metal arm) Don't you ever speak to me, my metal arm, or my arm cannon ever again! You're all crazy!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Oh, no. Not really. Our moms haven't shown up yet.

 **Strike** curling into a ball: PLEASE DON'T!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Naah! I'm just messin' with ya.

 **Gumball** : Wait… Shoot! MOM!

Back in Retroville Park, both Nicole and Werecat Nicole lay in an ashy crater in the middle of the field on their backs after sustaining heavy damage from each other's attacks.

 **Nicole** : ...Can we take 5?

 **Werecat Nicole:** Yeah... Yeah, I think we should...

 _30 minutes later..._

Strike sends a bat-looking Gumball through a time portal and shuts it with his cannon.

 **Strike** : Ok. That's all the ones I remember. Now it's time to send you all back where you came through the last time portals.

 **Nicole** : Thank heavens for that. As for you, sons of my other selves, you'd better get back home too. Seems like you've got a story to finish yourself.

 **Werecat Gumball:** Roger Dodger!

 **Yetteeth Gumball:** Sorry for the mess, regular me!

 **Gumball** : Ah don't worry about it. We were just cleaning up before you came anyway. Just take care, capish?

 **Both Monster Gumballs:** Capish!

 **Werecat Nicole:** Bye Son! Bye daughter! I'll never forget how much you've grown! You've made your mother proud!

 **Alt. Anais:** Yes yes. Now get outta here! You don't have much time!

 **Werecat Gumball:** Right! Let's go Mom! (Hops into 3rd time portal)

 **Werecat Nicole:** Not so fast, pup! (Hops behind Werecat Gumball)

The 3rd portal closes, and the Yetteeth Gumball hops into the 2nd before it too collapses, leaving only Strike's special red and black one available.

 **Strike** : Gumball...I'm sorry. Fighting all those versions of you was perhaps the best thing that could ever happen to me. I'd never have that experience anywhere else. And I thank you.

 **Gumball** : No problem, Strike. Now lift yourself. 

Strike T-Poses and hops backwards into his own time portal as it shuts behind him and explodes into a small ball of light.

 **Alt. Anais** : Well, I think that's enough fun for today. And just in time for dinner!

 **Nicole** : Oh yeah! I forgot. Was too busy fighting earlier.

 **Gumball** : I'm just relieved we'll never have to experience anything like that again. And we redeemed a baddy for once!

 **Nicole** : It's your charm, son. You actually think about people. Think of how you got Penny here.

 **Penny** : Yeah, Gumball. That was really sweet of you to redeem Strike like that.

 **Gumball** : Thanks. But, I just hope those other me's do ok. Guess I'm not the only one who has a story to tell.

As Gumball and co. look on at the purple and pink hues of the time space, Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek while the rest exit to base. As Gumball looks on, he thinks about the two versions of himself he met, still concerned for them and all the rest. But he's confident that for whatever trouble comes their way, they'll make it. As will he…

…

…

…

Somewhere in a dark place ruined and burning in flames, warped, and unidentifiable, Gumball's arm rests over the ashy dirt beneath him from the rubble among the fire. The sky is pitch black with a spanning white halo covering the center of it, looming down like an eye. As the smoke builds up, Penny, morphed into a mouse, comes running to Gumball's rescue while a distant scream of a man echoes across the ruins…

 _The End..._


	10. The Abridged History of the Toon Wars

WARNING: This compilation contains strong language. This is a parody. READ A BOOK AND SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEA-

 **Nicktoons Unite Series**

 **Nicktoons Unite**

 **Spongebob** walking down his neighborhood street: Boy oh **BOI**! I can't wait to visit Patrick an-

 **Citizen** getting scooped up by harvester: (Wilhelm Scream)

 **Plankton** on an intercom: I'm going to take over Bikini Bottom again! But this time with help from people who're bigger than me!

 **Spongebob:** OH NO!

 **Plankton** on an intercom **:** OH YEEEEAH!

 **Spongebob:** I've gotta stop him before he shuts down the Krusty Krab and captures more people!

Suddenly Goddard flies out of a wormhole

 **Goddard:** irabgiphatbhtiabviparbgiuvaerhbpuajebth;g!

 **Spongebob** begging and screaming **:** AAAAAGH! DON'T EAT ME!

 **Jimmy** on Goddard's monitor: Spongeboimebob! I've conducted a team of other heroes with villains who've taken over our worlds and we need your help to stop em with us!

 **Pamtri Spongebob:** ...Oh ok.

 **Vlad** hovering above the Nicktoons: Not so fast, bois.

 **Danny** squinting: Eugh..! It's Vladimir Putin again!

Vlad shoots fireballs at the Nicktoons that knock them into a jail cell run by Walker.

 **Walker:** You boys are never gettin' out of-

Jimmy steps out of the cell with ease and opens the gates before Walker gets punched in the face by Danny and knocked unconscious.

 **Timmy** with his hands on his hips: Huh. That was quick.

 **Vlad:** Nice bravado, but you will not defeat me and the Sy- (Gets sprayed by Spongebob spitting a stream of water)

 **Spongebob:** That oughta do it!

 **Plankton** in a giant crab mech: Not this time, Spongefreak!

 **Spingebill:** OH NO! It's Plankton with a giant robot crab!

Patrick falls butt first on Plankton destroying the mech!

 **Patrick:** No. This is Patrick.

 **Wanda:** And this is Fairy World!

 **Jorgen:** It is in danger of having its magic stolen by Crocker for the 3rd time these past few seasons.

 **Crocker:** Which is exactly what I'll do once I take care of you with my- (Gets sprayed by Spongebob's water) GAH!

 **Timmy** waving goodbye: Bye Cracker.

 **Calamitous:** Not so fast, heroes. I've created the ultimate doomsday weapon and will detonate it in under 10 sec-

Spongebob pulls the plug on the absurdly palmed-sized bomb.

 **Spongebob:** Oops.

 **Calamitous** with a spinning head taking flight: NOOOOOOOOOO

 **Jimmy:** Well, I guess that's the last we'll be seeing those guys.

 **Danny:** Think you'll need us again?

 **Jimmy:** Probably.

 **Volcano Island**

 **Mawgu:** MWAHAHAA! I am the Mawgu, and I am going to take over the universe by tearing it apart with my twister! Starting with these worlds!

Danny, Sam, and Spongebob fall out a portal onto the island next to the Mawgu.

 **Jimmy** on a communicator: Hey guys, I've developed a device that can seal the Mawgu in an interdimensional prison thingy!

 **Danny:** Why aren't you out here with us?

 **Jimmy:** Because I'm awesome!

 **Mawgu:** And it is too late! The universe is mine and no one will be able to stop-

 **Sam** pointing crazily **:** YOU'VE DESTROYED THE ENVIRONMENT! (Hops over and slaps Mawgu into warmhole, fixing everything)

 **Danny:** Huh. I feel like we're forgetting something.

 **Shelly** stuck in a sand mound: ...Is anyone gonna help me out..?

 **Attack of the Toybots**

 **Calamitous** with his head coming back to his body from orbit: ...OOOOOOOOOOOoooooo. I've returned with an even more ambitious plan to take over the universe with an army of duplicate robots I will manufacture as toys for the public. No one will be able to stop them!

The Toybots start trashing several worlds, and a massive one catches Jenny in a glass bottle like a firefly when she's buzzing around. The fairies start farting from eating too many krabby patties to the point where it makes green rain below Fairy World and Amity is just screwed.

 **Tak:** Ooh, this ain't good.

 **Jimmy:** Leapin' leptons! The universe is in danger, and… Wait, who're you again?

 **Tammy:** We've gotta save the fairies!

 **Danny:** We've gotta save the Ghost Zone!

 **Spongebobby:** We've gotta save the patties!

 **GIR** pointing and spazzing out: WE'VE GOTTA GET THAT TEDDY BEAR!

 **Mr. Huggles:** FRONT AND CENTER!

 **Calamitous** slapping the toy: NO! None of that. (Squints) Shame on you…

 **Chadbot:** And shame on you professor. I am the OC of the game and I am also the good guy here to control the factory. (Presses control button)

 **Game:** YOU'RE WINNER

 **Calamitous** taking flight again in a T-Pose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Nicktoons** watching Calamitous leave Earth: …

 **Tak:** So, uh… Did we even do anything, or…

 **Spongebob Squarepants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom**

 **Globulous:** I am Globulous Maximus. Ruler of the Morphoids! And I have come to take over the-

 **Zim** yelling and strangling Glob's eye tendril: YOU'RE BAD BOY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

 **Globulous** turning into Spongeglob: K. Geez!

 **Zim:** DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY TO MEEEEEEE!

 **Spongebob** breathing heavily while smiling insanely: ...I'm the star of the game…

 **10-Year Gap**

 **Wrath of the Phantom**

 **Danny:** Oh joy. It's a pretty good day to beat up some ghosts and all. But now everything's looking even better since I've got a whole planet on my side. This couldn't possibly be ruined by-

 **Dan:** Greetings Danny! I hope you hadn't missed me for too long since your last temper tantrum. But now I've come prepared.

 **Danny:** Have you?

Danny raises his arms and Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Skulker, Technus, Wulf, Cujo, Ember, Valerie, Maddie, and Jack come spawning behind him.

 **Dan** in surprise: ...Oh…

The screen cuts to black and several machine gun and explosion sounds go off.

 **Fusion Wars (Finally! Something CN Related)**

 **Glori:** The Warriors yelled at me. Now they put me in detention?! I'll get back at them by stealing all their swords with my sneaking skills.

Glori opens the front door of their apartment at night and grabs their bags of Magiswords and leaves.

 **Vambre:** OCH! Our Magiswords!

 **Prohyas** scrambling: We're nothing without the swords!

 **Cyrus:** If yer nothin' without them swords, ya don't deserve em.

 **Frank** stretching his neck out: BOK MUTHA-

 **Bimm** with her head rotating in a complete 360 to Cy: How on Earth do we stop Fusion?!

 **Citrus:** With the obviously obvious Transformers Ripoff.

 **Cattus:** Wonderful!

 **Familiar:** Yeah. Yeah. But before we do that, I just wanna establish, this is a shipping. Cattus x Bimm. Yes. It's a shipping. I feel like I have to put it out cause it wasn't already obvious from the beginning. ...Yeah.

 **Fusion:** THEY'RE GONNA BUILD AN AAAARMY OF COMBINERS!

 **Centurion:** Hey Fusion.

 **Fusion** getting stabbed in throat: GAK!

 **Fam:** Bye Fusion.

 **Gloria Bulger (AKA Pew News):** You've saved me!

 **Omega Fusion:** AND YOU'VE ANGERED M- UAH..?! (Gets stabbed in forehead by Cattus with Combiner Sword)

 **Vambre:** Oookay. This is getting a bit too violent by our standards. Are we even in the same show?

 **Proactive:** Nope. But that's ok. Our show got cancelled anyway so who gives a sh-

Suddenly, hundreds of viewership and praise numbers flood the scene for this obviously quick and cheap to make fanfiction, and giving the show more attention!

 **TOON WARS - The one that everyone is here to see but Frozarburst takes a long time to get to for some reason**

 **Nicktoons Saga**

 **Timmy** freaking out in a destroyed Fairy World: EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!

 **Tuesday X** in edgy-mode: Everything is fodder.

 **Danny:** Everything is boring.

 **Jimmy:** Everything is helpless! We've gotta fight back! I'll gather the team!

 **Tommy:** What about Spongebob?

 **Nimmy Jewtron:** Who..?

 **Vlad:** Good luck, BOIS, because together the Syndicate have started a civil war!

 **Danny** : Whatever happened to Plankton?

 **Vlad** : Who..?

 **King Goobot** in a spaceship: And I'm here t-

Tak jets up to space and blows himself up along with King Goodwill and his ship.

 **EXJAY-NIEN:** ...What just happened?

 **Gumball Saga**

 **Calamity** with his head floating back to orbit: Finally. After traveling the multiverse, we have discovered a whole other universe with cart- I mean, worlds like our's.

 **Crocker:** FAIRY CANNON!

Mr. Crackerjack shoots a hole in Elmore Junior High and Vlad hovers in with a fabulous T-Pose.

 **Vlad:** What's poppin' Gum **BALL**?

 **Gumball:** Wait wait! I'm not a superhero! (Points to Penny) She's a superhero!

 **Penny:** Wait, what?!

Vlad zaps Penny's forehead and turns her evil

 **Vlad:** And now she isn't.

 **Nicole and Yuki** : NANI?!

 **Rob** : And I'm one of the bad guys of this saga!

 **Gumball** : Traitor!

Rob gets stabbed in the back by Vlad.

 **Vlad** : Not anymore.

 **Rob** falls into Gumbo's arms and says: Gummypussy, I don't feel so good...

 **Gumball** : It's ok. I've got this!

Gumball let's go of his pal and transforms into an anime, immediately bringing Penny back to good with his aura.

 **Penny** flapping her wings: OOH! Gums! You're so strong and cool you took the evil outta me!

 **Calamitous** : Well shit.

Crocker snaps his fingers and the Mawgu materializes from pixels. He raises his hands and blows shit up in Dimsdale.

 **Timmy** : There goes my home.

Gumball presses a button near a super laser blowing the shit out of the Mawgu sending a hard rock on his body to the crater in Dimsdale.

 **Jimmy** : …Wanna be a member?

 **Gumball, Yuki, Nicole, Penny:** YEEEEEEEEEEE-

 **Samurai Jack Saga**

 **Jack** : My people are under attack after I just saved them from the shape-shifting demon, AKU, and lost the love of my life, ASHI!

 **Danny** : Lone samurai, huh?

 **Aku** : Too bad bitches. I'm going to make a new timeline after the three old men told me about my death! (Shoots lasers)

The heroes get blasted and blown forward in time with Ashi

 **Ashi** : Hi Jack.

 **Jack** : ASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile at the Toon Force...

 **Timmy** in the Toon Force: Great! Now the 2 most important on our team are gone!

 **Nicole** : Well you still have-

 **Timmy** : I said most important.

 **Nicole** : (Turning red screaming and shouting internally) Am I a joke to you?

 **A bunch of Manipulated Cartoons:** WE'RE HERE TO DESTROY YO- (Gets blown up by Nicole)

 **GO Starfire** : OH MY! Ms. Watterson, you're so strong and cool! I'll join you!

 **GO Robin:** Wait, but you're a part of our-

 **GO Starfire** : BYE ROBIN! (Teleport with Toon Force)

 **GO Robin** : …I'm clenching my fists. That means I'm _ **…ANGERY!**_

Back in the alternate timeline

 **Tucker** : Hey look! It's the sister bunny of that cat with a foot fetish!

 **Alt. Anais:** How the hell did you all get here?!

 **Jack** : Time Travel.

 **Jimmy** : Wanna come?

 **Hali, Scotsman, Bobert, Scaramouche, Wulf, Flora:** I do!

 **Alt. Anais** : (Sigh) Alright. But when I die, ya'll better not take my posse- (Gets blasted through breasts by Aku and falls on face)

 **Aku** : Oh. That was easy.

 **Hali** turning super Saiyan: NYOOOOOOOOOOO

Hali leaps up and slaps Aku's cheek, killing him. Bobert blasts the Syndicate's time drove to pieces and Danny and Jimmy suck the villains in a thermos. When a cloud of fairy magic descends to Anais' face, it immediately resurrects her.

 **Alt. Anais** : I TOLD YA'LL NOT TO TAKE MY STUFF!

 **Hali** hugging Anais: MOMOTARO HUGZ

 **Rose Quartz** : By the way, I'm here!

 **Monstrous Nightmare** roaring: AAAAAAAAA-

 **Magiswords Echoes (Featuring Toon Wars)**

 **Prohyas** : Wait… For real? We're important?!

 **Cyrus** : Yep.

 **Prohyas** : Someone actually cares about us and doesn't mind crossing over?!

 **MaBarnacle** : Yes, lad.

 **Prohyas** : YAY!

 **Jimmy** : The Princess has sent us a message informing us of her and Vambre's capture!

 **Cattus** : Where might they be?

 **Jimmy** pointing to the sky: Right up there!

The space station shaped like an oval sits above the Earth.

 **Simone the Squirt** : Huh. Easy.

 **Pirates** : And we're here to help too!

The pirates get blown up by a turret, leaving Plunderbite with Professor MaBarnacle.

 **Plunderbite** : MY CREW!

 **MaBarnacle** : Oh my…

 **Plunderbite** : MY NEW GF!

 **DeBizz** in the bridge: Eh. He's only alive cause he's a furry.

 **Vambre** : You won't get away with this!

 **DeBizz** : Try me.

Noville unlocks the cage Vambre and Zange are in by unhooking the lock.

 **Noville** raising his fists while squatting: HAZZAH!

 **DeBizz** : Dammit! Budget cuts..!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** : Now it's time for our ultimate Magisword Combo!

 **Narrator** : SUPER MAGISWIRL WOMBOCOMBO!

The Ultimate Magisword attack with V and P's full collection collides with DeBizz in a fiery blast, but when the smoke clears, he's standing in his Mechanized Suit just fine.

 **V and P** : O_O...Oh…

DeBizz kicks the Warriors for Hire and Noville out the window of his space station!

 **DeBizz** : Wannabes.

 **Familiar** : Not so fast, Debbie. I'm here.

 **Cattus** : Me two!

 **Glori** : Me three!

 **Phibby** flexing: Me FOOOOUR!

 **DeBizz** : Try hard guys. You saw what happened to those kids, an' now I'm gonna do the same to ya-

DeBizz gets gently slapped in the face by Princess Zange and falls to his death.

 **Zange** : Problem solved.

 **Bimm** : BUT THE ECHO CORP'RE STILL ATTACKING US!

 **Nyando** : BRAIN BLAST!

 **Jimmy** : Hey! That's my line!

Nyando pulls out a slingshot and shoots a pebble up to the space station far above the atmosphere. In but a second, the entire facility explodes and Zange, Cattus, Phibby, Plundy, Glori, an' Fam land on the ground.

 **Bimm** : Cattus! You're ali-

Bimm gets flung over to Cattus by his Whirlwind Magisword and both engage in a rather disturbing kissing session I don't wanna have to write in this fanfiction. There's enough of that already.

 **Familiar** : …

 **Zange** : At my castle. Bedroom. 12 o'clock, midnight.

 **Familiar** nodding his head: K.

 **Plunderbite** : Did we miss anything?

 **Cyrus, MaBarnacle, Mysterious Hooded Woman, and Oldman:** MARTY! YOU'RE BACK!

 **Danny** : I did something cool again!

 **Lady Hiss** : HISSSSSS!

 **Morbidia** : My COMBINER was better than YOUR'S!

 **Plundy to MaB:** An' I wanna marry you.

 **MaBarnacle** : Lad, we already are.

 **Plunderbite** : WuaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!

 **Jimmy** pointing to Bimm and Familiar: And you're their children!

 **Bimm and Familiar:** WHAT?!

 **Prohyas** : Hey guys, we're back, and did you say that that ol' thot an' the pirate that doesn't do anything are their Ma an' Pop?! Also, hey squirt.

 **ANGRY Simone** : FOR THAT INSULT, YOU SHALL BE SENTENCED TO THE REALM OF SIDE CHARACTERS! (Zaps Prohyas into Toon Wars: Shorts)

 **Vambre** : ...Does this mean he's not that important..?

 **Jimmy** : Everyone's got a place in the story, V. Even you two.

 **Nyando** : Well I guess I'm homeless now that the orphanage and my pals are gone…

 **Bimm** : I'll adopt you!

 **Cattus** : Come my son!

 **Nyando** hugging Cattus and Bimm: YAY!

 **Danny** : Well, looks like everything turned out ok.

 _ **3 YEARS LATER…**_

 **Toon Wars: The Final Days**

The entire laboratory in Retroville is set on fire as Jimmy Neutron sits alone in his office smiling and sipping a cup of coffee at his desk.

 **Jimmy** : This is fine.

 **The End :)**


	11. The Greatest Invention

At the long conference room of the Toon Force H.Q., Jimmy Neutron holds a meeting with members of the team to present a small new invention underneath a grey cover at the end of the table. Next to him is Professor Venomous, who had allied himself with him briefly to help develop the new product, setting all his villainous behavior aside for a special project.

 **Jimmy** : Ladies and gentlemen, I've invited you all here today to share with you a fantastic invention that required cooperation from a fellow scientist I've met before. Professor Venomous.

 **Venomous** : Sup..?

 **Danny** : Oh hey! Aren't you one of the villains K.O. told me about once?

 **Venomous** : …Uuuuh, more like challenger.

 **Cattus** : Ah, so you're a rival to him, yes?

 **Venomous** : A lot more than that really. But enough about me. (Puts hand against cloak) This baby here is gonna do us all a favor.

 **Timmy** : Awesome! …What is it..?

 **Jimmy** : Glad you asked Turner! Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the Neutron Venomous Max Maker Hyper Turbo 2000 400 XL 79 HDD Platinum Titanium Super Delux Hyper Edition MEGA Red

As Jimmy continues to speak, Venomous takes his phone out recording everyone's reaction to it. Danny is slowly slouching into his seat, Timmy is gritting his buck teeth nervously, Carl removes his glasses and wipes them in confusion, Sheen spins in his chair slowly while making a fade like a malfunctioning machine, and Yuki is fiddling with her pen on the desk trying to pay attention.

 **Jimmy** : Phone Charger Heavy Duty, Fast Service, Instant Ultrasonic Data Scanner HD Speaker Unlimited Energy Glorb Catcher Giga Class X700 Graphics Card

Cattus calmly nods in agreement, but Yuki now bends her pen and tugs on the back of her hair without anyone noticing. Only Jenny's head rotates like a planet with the same horrid look as Sheen's and Timmy is grinding his buck teeth against his lower teeth.

 **Jimmy** : Energy Efficient Ectoranium Purple Flurp Irken Magisword-Grade Boxmore Certified FDA Approved Machine!

 **Cattus** : Splendid! What does it do?

 **Venomous** : It makes coffee.

Venomous removes the cloak from the machine, revealing a small coffee maker and a pot with a Neutron atom on it.

 **Everyone** : …

 **Danny** : Dude… It's a coffee brewer.

 **Jimmy** : That's what I said.

 **The End**


	12. Know of Me

On an Irken Outpost stationed near the desert areas of Retroville, Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Sam are under attack by a small legion of Toybots led by Beautiful Gorgeous on a small hover platform.

 **Beautiful Gorgeous:** Keep firing! My father didn't build you heaps of metal just for you to march for a parade!

 **Sam** swaying from enemy fire while shooting: This is getting out of hand here, guys! Any backup coming?

 **Zim** : Yes, for you! A superior Irken warrior like me NEVER needs backup! GIR!

 **GIR** popping up from underneath the metal floor: YES SIR!

 **Zim** : Attack the enemy shield generators with your head!

GIR salutes and excitedly rockets himself dome-first into a nearby circular machine powering the red shield barrier around the Toybots. It shuts down, but more resistance arrives when the Toyco helicopters descend from the skies to drop their payload at the group. Gaz powers a crane using her gamepad to swipe at the bombs, shielding them from the blast! Dib then uses the electricity from his gloves to deliver a massive ray of light into the incoming choppers about to ram into them! Yet several more robots arrive at ground level to invade.

 **Dib** : NO! They're not stopping! We might have to call for a tactical retreat!

 **Vambre** in the distance: NOT TO WORRY!

 **Prohyas:** HELP IS ON THE WAY!

The two Warriors for Hire, Vambre and Prohyas, descend from the skies with their hoverswords, dismounting onto the red and hot pink platform next to the fighters.

 **Vambre** : Now, how may we assist you all with our Magisword arsenal?

 **Zim** : Oh! Run along primitive Earth creatures. I'm going to prove how proper invasions are done against these fools!

 **Vambre** : Oh, don't be stern, Zim. We're here to assist you like we said.

 **Prohyas** : We're going to help you beat these guys since we're in the area.

 **Dib** : Oh… Well...great! Um... Who're you again? You look kinda familiar.

 **Vambre** : You don't remember?

 **Prohyas** : We're the Warriors for Hire! You know. The ones from Lyvsheria? The planet Cattus came from?

 **Gaz** : …Yeah, kinda. Honestly, it's not really ringing a bell.

 **Sam** : We know what you're talking about. We just vaguely remember seeing you guys around here.

 **Vambre** : OCH!

 **Prohyas** : WHAAAAAAAAT?! You mean you don't remember either of us?!

 **Beautiful Gorgeous:** If I might interject, no. I'm sure we don't.

 **Prohyas:** But you guys visited Lyvsheria yourselves! We had a full-on battle there! Just like everywhere else in the multiverse!

 **Gaz** : I only remember seeing a couple of furries I really liked.

 **Sam** : I definitely remember seeing Cyrus at some point. Same with...MaBarnacle, I think?

 **Gaz** : Oh, you mean the orange cat?

 **Sam** : Yeah. The older one.

 **Vambre** : …Well, Um… Do you still need our assistance?

 **Zim** : Of course not! These two creatures do not stand a chance against the likes of ZIIIIIM!

 **Beautiful Gorgeous:** Oh really?

Behind Beautiful Gorgeous, a massive Jimmy Tank rolls in and prepares to fire squarely at the platform. But just as it charges its front downward facing cannons, Jenny from the skies above rains down missiles onto the top, completely obliterating it and knocking Beautiful off balance from her hover floor.

 **Jenny** : Yeah! Really!

 **Zim** : YOU! Your name is not Invader Zim! Get your own show!

 **Jenny** winking: I did! Oh, and I've brought back up.

Dani, Yuki, Nicole, and Penny all arrive through a Ghost Portal behind Jenny when she lands. Each of the girls then attack with greater force than before, much to the helpless group's surprise with great cheers. All around the field are explosions after explosions as the Warriors for Hire look on.

 **Prohyas** : Guess they really don't need us right now, huh?

 **Vambre** : Perhaps. (Looks to Ghost Portal) But maybe there is someone else in particular who does.

Later, at the Headquarters of the Toon Force in Jimmy's Lab, Danny already in his ghost form stands by the UPM , activated and ready to transport to the Ghost Zone. Both brother and sister go to him and poke on his shoulders from behind.

 **Vambre** : Hello Fenton!

 **Danny** quickly turning intangible: AAAAAAH! (Turns back to normal) O-oh… Hey you guys. Sorry. It's October and I'm still worried about Bloo's friend from earlier. They sorta disappeared since then, but I still remember how much candy Mac ate. _So much…_

 _ **Flashbacks**_ _intensifying:_ _SUGAR! SUGAAAAAAAR!_

 **Prohyas** : Uh-huh. Yeah. Ok. (Zooms close to Danny's face) Do you need our help?

 **Danny** swaying his hands forward: Oh no. Not for this. This is _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ past most of our standards. So I'm going in with the Secret Toon Force to the Ghost Zone.

 **Vambre** : The Secret Toon Force…?

 **Danny** : Yeah. It's this sick special ops/division Timmy n' Jimmy thought of while playing a video game last weekend. These guys are gonna go full-on commando out there.

 **Prohyas** : Oh… Who's in it?

 **Jazz** stepping past V and P: Oh, there's plenty of people. Like Cattus, Starfire, Bobert, Wulf, Glori. Even Professor Venomous joined in to-

 **Vambre** : Excuse me?!

 **Prohyas** : GLORI?! You guys remember GLORI?!

 **Danny** : Totally! She trained with Jack for a reason. She'll be great out there! She thanks you two for the inspiration to go and fight back.

 **Vambre** : Oh. Well, that's always nice.

 **Jazz** : I think they're calling, Danny. (Steps in Ghost Portal)

 **Danny** : Ok. Let's get going! (Steps into Ghost Portal) Nice talkin' to ya, Prodigy and Valor! (Disappears)

 **Vambre** shaking her fists: THAT'S NOT OUR NAMES! (Holds head) Woah… For a moment, I thought I was Simone.

 **Prohyas** patting Vambre's back: Well hey, it's not like Proactive or Vampire.

 **Vambre** : Or and Victory.

 **Prohyas and Vambre** : Ahahahahaha...

 **Jimmy** walking in with Goddard: Oh, hello Warriors. Didn't know you were here.

 **Prohyas** : Hey Jimmy, you know plenty about us, right?

 **Jimmy** : Of course I do. My IQ allows me to retain every bit of information you can give about anything.

 **Vambre** : Yes!

 **Jimmy** : But I haven't seen you guys as much as I have with Cattus or Familiar on the first day.

 **Prohyas** : Darn it...! When did they get so important?

 **Vambre** : Yes. It always felt like we were the protagonists of a show since we went on quests almost every episode.

 **Jimmy** : Oh, it's nothing to do with that. It's just being the representative and active soldier of a superhero organization is a very important duty. Not just anyone can do like we do and not pull their hair out like Timmy Turner's father used to.

 **Vambre** : But we've joined your team and we've saved an entire planet once before. Our planet!

 **Jimmy** : A lot of us have done the same multiple times in the past. But it's not all about only the two of you, nor is it about all that you've achieved. It's about what you can do. About you trying to succeed. Putting your best effort into something instead of showing us what you've already accomplished. Because although your world had its fair share of enemies, it doesn't mean you're automatically the star of the show.

 **Prohyas** scratching the back of his hair: …But, we kinda are.

 **Vambre** : There has to be some way we can get people to recognize us…

 **Prohyas** : How bout we go on a mission with them? A top tier one?

 **Jimmy** : You shouldn't expect to automatically be commended as fellow heroes by actively seeking a fight.

 **Vambre** : True. But this could be our chance to prove ourselves to you and everyone else, Neutron.

 **Prohyas** : Yeah! Just you wait! We'll find a way in no time!

 **3 Days Later…**

 **Warriors for Hire H.Q.**

 **Prohyas** tugging his hair **:** WE HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY!

 **Vambre** : I simply do not understand! How do we get any publicity if all the high tier missions are being taken up by others on the team?!

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, the fact that they had a villain from Rad's world be part of a commando team is one thing. But to have the freaking Princess of Lyvsheria be a space captain?! Like… WHAT?!

 **Grup** : I'm so sorry to hear that, guys. I wish there were somebody that can help.

 **Vambre** : We did consider asking Master Jack if he needed us again. He trained us to have better conventional sword combat. But beyond that, he and his group don't really know us personally.

 **Grup** : Have you asked Glori?

 **Vambre** : She's too busy with the Toon Force.

 **Grup** : What about Cattus?

 **Prohyas** : Also pretty busy. He hasn't been back in days. It's starting to make Bimm a little worried.

 **Grup** : Phibby?

 **Vambre** : Out dating with Familiar.

 **Grup** : Huh…? Well, uuuuuuh…(Brain pulses and strains face) Mmmmmmmrgh…! (Spawns lightbulb) OH! How bout Witch Way?

 **Prohyas** : What would we wanna ask them for?

 **Morbidia** popping out of the kitchen: YEAH! What would ya wanna ask us for?

 **Gateaux** popping up behind her: For.

 **Morbidia** : Ok hun. You can stop.

 **Gateaux** : Phew… Good. I was getting tired of it with the acoustics in here.

 **Vambre** : First question is why you're in our apartment. And second is what we can do to get any recognition at all from the Toon Force.

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, it's honestly starting to sound like an ego thing going on with them.

 **Morbidia** : SERIOUSLY?!

 **Gateaux** : AAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! (Wipes tears) Prohyas, my fellow, you two must be very desperate if you're asking us for assistance! And also, Grup let us in. He baked cookies.

 **Vambre** turning to Grup: Grup…

 **Grup** : What? I worked hard on them for hours! (Points to Morbidia and Gateaux) And they were in the area.

 **Morbidia** : Gotta say. Those were devilishly GOOD! So good, they made this ol' witch SQUEE!

 **Grup** squeeing: Daaaaw. Thank you...

 **Prohyas** getting on his knees to Morbidia: This is serious, Witch Way. Everyone on the roster know about all sorts of heroes except us.

 **Vambre** : There has to be someway we can be noticed...

 **Morbidia** : I HATE the thought of helping you guys with your little warrior shenanigans. But if those goons are easy to remember for the CHALLENGES they faced, we'll MAKE THEM ONE!

 **Prohyas** : You mean you're gonna make the Toon Force a challenge..?

 **Morbidia** : NO! We'll make a challenge only YOU can solve.

 **Vambre** : And then what?

 **Gateaux** : Then you will be the ones to step up and save the day.

 **Morbidia** : Course you're gonna have to start off a bit SMALL so not to go TOO far. I'd say maybe, Zange's castle…?

 **Prohyas** : Hey, yeah! You're right! She's a captain of the force now. And she leads this end of the political spectrum. Which means Lyvsheria is pretty much a core world to the Toon Force!

 **Vambre** : And once they see us rescue it from danger like we once had with Fusion and DeBizz' Echo Corp…

 **Vambre and Prohyas:** WE WILL FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS AGAIN!

 **Morbidia:** Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just leave the BUSY work to us an' prep yourselves. It's gonna be a CRAZY NIGHT!

 **Vambre** : Oki!

 **A Few Hours Later…**

 **Castle of Rhybloflaven**

Nyando sits down in his bedroom playing a video game while Bimm hands him a food dish with a sandwich in it.

 **Nyando** : Oh, thanks Mom! Ya didn't have to do all that for me.

 **Bimm** : I know. But you haven't eaten all day, and it gives me something to do while we wait for your father to return. (Wags tail and look to ceiling squeeing) He's so lively when he comes from a long day at work…

 **Nyando** : You sure have a thing for him, huh?

 **Doorbell** : DING DONG!

 **Zange** entering the room: Hey girl. I think your bed-pal's back. Figured you wanted to greet him.

 **Bimm** jumping for joy: YAAAAY!

Bimm quickly jets past the Princess, who is spun around from the speed. Past the front door, Cattus' voice is heard telling Bimm "Bimm! I've come home and lost the key! Could you assist me?"

 **Bimm** quickly opening the front door with her eyes shut: Welcome home, hun! (Gets bonked on the forehead by club and falls asleep)

 **Phil** in Cattus' voice: Yes, it is I! The great and noble (switches to normal voice) Phil! Fantastic strike, my good man!

 **Pirate** : Yeah, sure I guess.

Phil, now with a full group of over 10 different pirates wearing black and white, some wearing leftover armored suits from earlier battles painted the same colors, enter the main hall of the castle where Reginald comes to check.

 **Reginald** stepping out from a corner: Oh, master Cattus. It is so good to see you ag- (Gets kicked in the face and knocked out)

 **Pirate** : Whaddya think we should do about the other hostages?

 **Other Pirate:** I'd just group em with the rest.

 **Phil** : Yes. You do that. And I shall begin phase 2.

Much later at 10 at night, the Warriors for Hire arrive at the outside walls of the manor where pirates are watching from the top of the structures with binoculars and flashlights. They hide behind the bushes and take a peek at the men walking by.

 **Vambre** : Perfect… This is definitely a Toon Force-level threat. Or at least one they will surely remember us for.

 **Prohyas** : I agree. These pirates look like they mean business. Some of them are wearin' the ol' techno armor DeBizz had on once. Not to mention those lasers lookin' like they came from Danny's place. I dunno how they did it, but Witch Way got some good connections goin' on.

 **Vambre** : Yes. It's rather disturbing. It almost makes me wish Plunderbite and Professor were here to call them off as fellow sailors. But there won't be any need for that tonight. (Grins and balls fists) This is a job for the two of us. (Holds hand up) Are you ready?

 **Prohyas** giving Vambre a quiet high five: Ready.

Vambre shoots up her hoversword in the sky, causing both the pirates patrolling along the manor walls to look up while the Warriors quietly sneak past them to the front door. Prohyas then takes his Boulder Magisword with Vambre's Rad Rocket Magisword and fires a large boulder at the men to push them off, leaving a small gap at the top of the stone structure. On either side, the siblings take a look through the windows from beneath, now noticing Zange, Reginald, Nyando, and Bimm tied up in different rooms from the main entrance. Though Bimm and Zange have their mouths covered and are squirming trying to break free, while Nyando does not and Reginald is still in a daze from earlier.

 **Vambre** : I can see Bimm and the Princess on the left.

 **Prohyas** : I see Reggie an' Nyando on the right. That's definitely a Toon Force-level threat.

 **Vambre** : Forget the Toon Force. That is a Cattus-level threat. If he returns seeing Bimm this way, who knows what he will do!

 **Prohyas** : Well, time to impress him! Wanna go in stealthy or loud?

 **Vambre** : Hm… LOUD!

Without a second thought, the Warriors break the door down with their combined Muscly Arm Magiswords and land to see no one in the main hall except for scattered coins.

 **Prohyas** : Huh… No one's home except the captives.

 **Vambre** : All this money… Perhaps they've entered the vaults already.

Somewhere in one of the nearby closets upstairs, there is loud mumbling as though someone else had been caught. The two step up and open the closet door, only to find Witch Way tied and gagged inside.

 **Prohyas** : What the what?!

 **Vambre** : Witch Way?! You're held captive too?

 **Morbidia and Gateaux:** MMMM MOOOOV!

 **Prohyas** : Are ya trying to emulate a cow or are ya tellin' us to- (Gets swooped by rope) WOAH!

 **Vambre** tied with Prohyas: OCH! It is a trick! Who's doing this?!

Behind one of the columns where no one can see him, an average-sized pirate wearing armored plating gets on his communicator with Phil.

 **Pirate:** There. We got em. Now did ya find the rest of the goodies?

 **Phil** at the vaults blasted open: Of course. Rest assured, my friends. We shall all rejoice tonight for a swift bloodless victory! (Puts money in bags) Now as long as there aren't anymore house guests, we should be just fine.

Downstairs at the potions lab of the castle in the small mountain it's built over, Witchy Simone, resting in her bed, wakes herself up when her stomach aches and rumbles. Still in her night clothes, wearing nothing but her starred shorts and her white t-shirt, she stands and walks to the door to get to the stairway instead of the elevator or upward slope.

 **Simone** walking up the stairs: Ah… Can't believe I'm gettin' up this late again. My mind's tellin' me no, but my tummy's tellin' me yes. (Opens entryway door) Didn't know all the lights were on.

In the main hall after a few minutes, Vambre and Prohyas are now clung together in a tight rope hanging by the ankles from threads across the two columns beside them low to the floor. Witch Way are stuck sitting on the floor still tight up and gagged with Reginald, Nyando, Bimm, and Zange, who are sat against one of the pillars. The pirates notice Simone walking from one of the doors, but they only aim their weapons at her calmly in confusion.

 **Simone** : Hiya pals… Did ya'll have a party without me?

 **Nyando** tied up: Simone! Thank God you're here! I- ...Wait, how did you get here?

 **Simone** : I was sleepin' in mah bedroom.

 **Nyando** : You mean no one found you?

 **Simone** : Who was findin' me?

 **Phil** : I believe he's referring to us.

 **Simone** : Oh, hey Phil. Haven't seen you in a while.

 **Phil** : Yes. And I've come with an entire cell of pirates to handle this ordeal. Very nice, yes?

 **Pirate 1** : Honestly, I just came here to get the money. I didn't know about these guys.

 **Pirate 2** : Yeah. Me neither.

 **Prohyas** : Simone! We're so sorry!

 **Vambre** : It's all our fault! We've requested Witch Way to grant us a challenge to get recognized by the Toon Force and everyone else in Lyvsheria as fellow heroes!

 **Bimm** turning to Vambre while her mouth is covered: MMMUU..?! (WHAT?!)

 **Zange** with her mouth covered: Mmmeemem..? (Seriously?)

 **Simone** : Oh really?

 **Morbidia** with her mouth covered: MPH MUPH! MMMH!

 **Gateaux** with his mouth covered: GFF..!

 **Simone** : HA! Ya'll always got somethin' to say, but look who's talkin' now!

 **Phil** : My dearest Witchy, soon you won't be either once my men here incapacitate you.

 **Pirate 3:** First off, we ain't yo men. Second, GET EM BOYS!

Each of the pirates fire their heavy machine lasers at Simone, who projects a pink shield bubble around herself. She propels herself by bouncing it, bashing right into two of the criminals. Another man tries to shoot her down from upstairs, but she steps out of her bubble and kicks it into him from below. This time with a huge burst that sticks he and another next to him to the wall. Using the laser weapons dropped by one of the pirates, Simone shoots to cut the ropes of Zange's bonds setting her free. In her pockets, she takes out and spins her two energy pistols.

 **Zange** unholstering her guns: Thanks girl.

 **Simone** : 4 down. An' it looks like 6 more to go. Any orders, Cap? It's your castle.

 **Zange** : Go crazy! (Shoots tether to V and P)

Both Warriors fall to the floor on their necks and reach for their magiswords. But they forget that Phil has them taken for himself.

 **Vambre** : Oh no! Our pouches!

 **Phil** : That's where I come into play!

 **Narrator** : LIGHTNING ROD MAGISWORD!

Phil uses the Magisword to fire bolts of lightning at Zange, who strafes over to the left while shooting her weapons at him. She hides behind a pillar and notices the still-intact chandelier, which she severs from the ceiling to drop on him. Phil barely avoids it with his hop away from it. But the money bag and the Magisword pouches are still stuck underneath it. The other 6 pirates fire their weapons more now, causing damage to the surrounding area destroying some of the props and stone inside. To distract 4 of them, Simone transforms herself into a pink cat, which makes the goons look down at her and squee before Zange swiftly knocks them out one by one with the bottom of her guns. The last remaining two pirates come over to engage in a swordfight with the Princess, equipping themselves with two beam sabers that they clash with Zange's own Magisword shaped like an arrow that she immediately whips out. Even with two against one, the Princess holds her own, blocking every attack flawlessly from either side, above, and below. Simone quickly seizes the opportunity to blow one of the pirates away with a clean laser blast from her palm, while Zange kicks the last one away from her to let Simone freeze him against the floor!

 **Simone** : Phew…!

 **Zange** : Guess that's the last of em.

 **Phil** : Oh, I don't think so.

 **Zange and Simone:** Huh…?

By the broken front doors, Phil prepares to exit with a full bag of money using a Hoversword from the pouch still lying with the other Magiswords on the floor.

 **Phil** with the money: Wonderful effort you two. But even when Phil loses, he-

Before Phil finishes, Cattus air punches him out of the castle, across the valley distant from it until nothing but a tiny explosion can be seen far from Rhybloflaven. He catches the money bag dropped by Phil with a confident grin.

 **Cattus** : Thievery is never a good thing, old friend.

 **Simone** : Hey Big C!

 **Cattus** : Why hello there, Witchy Simone, and you too Princess! (Kneels to Bimm and unties her, Reginald, and Nyando) I'm terribly sorry for the late entry. I was still on a special mission on Danny's world.

 **Bimm** : Ah, that's ok hun. (Hugs Cattus) It's just a big relief seeing you again. And, um...would you mind taking Nyando back to his room? He'll tell you everything that happened.

 **Cattus** : Yes. Of course.

 **Nyando** : Wait, what's the problem?

 **Bimm** : Oh nothing. Just didn't want you to get tired is all. It's midnight.

 **Nyando** : Uh… Ok?

As Cattus and Nyando exit the room, Reginald brushes himself off and tends to the Princess again.

 **Reginald** : Your majesty, I am terribly sorry for not doing my job and ensure your safety.

 **Zange** : Nah man. It's all good. You don't have to do all that for me. You're my butler, but you don't have to be a soldier if you don't wanna. (Pats Reginald's back) Being you is all I need.

 **Reginald** : Ah, why thank you!

 **Vambre** retrieving her Magisword pouch: It's a shame we weren't the ones who got to save the day…

 **Prohyas** : True. But we did kinda go a bit overboard with this. Don't you think, Gats?

 **Gateaux** : MMMMMPH!

 **Prohyas** : Whoops! (Starts untying Witch Way) My bad dude.

 **Bimm** : Vambre, Prohyas, may I speak to you for just a moment, please?

 **Vambre** : O-oh! Bimm, of course you may. Are you al-

 **Bimm** yanking onto V and P's collars: If I have to get punched, kicked, knocked out, dragged out, or thrown around because of YOUR antics again, (talks in sweet voice) I'm gonna take all those little Magiswords of yours, (switches to anger mode) and LITERALLY shove em up your **[THIS LANGUAGE HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES]**

 **V and P** listening as Bimm continues to curse: O_O

 **Zange** : Wow... I think her MaBarnacle is showing.

 **Simone** : I dunno. That sounds more like Glori an' Morbidia, but worse.

 **Morbidia** : When I say it, it has CLASS!

 **Gateaux** : Class. And does this count as a potential Toon Force threat? That was the whole point of the mission.

 **Zange** : Nah. Not really. But it's definitely gonna get people talkin' at a coffee shop. I'd say V an' P over there will be just fine if they don't worry about it. Oh, an' one more thing.

 **Morbidia** : WHAT?

 **Gateaux** : What?

Zange falcon punches Witch Way out the castle roof across the valley to the north where a small explosion goes off in the distance!

 **Bimm** : **[SHE'S STILL CURSING]** and your dragon too! (Lets go and walks off cursing under her breath) Stupid… Stupid… Stupid…!

 **Vambre** : ...Oookay… I did not know Bimm was capable of using such vocabulary and expression.

 **Prohyas** : Me too. In a way, we kinda had that one comin'. But, at least you're not mad at us. Right Squirt?

 **Simone** : THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

Simone's very scream becomes so powerful, it blasts both Prohyas and Vambre outside the castle to their apartment in the far distance from it towards the forests of the village! They land at the front yard, face first into the ground but quickly pull themselves up and catch their breath.

 **Prohyas** : AAAAH! (Smacks dirt mound) Who're we kidding, Sis?! We'll never be as recognized as everyone else… All we ever do is make mistakes...

 **Vambre** still smiling: Actually brother, I might have found a solution. And a message...

 **Prohyas** : Oh..?

 **The Next Day...**

 **Toon Force H.Q.**

 **Jimmy** : Well now, Warriors, that was the worst idea I've ever used my hearing for.

 **Vambre** : We know… We'd fire us too if we were you.

 **Prohyas** : But don't worry. We understand what we did. And we wanna make a request for it.

 **Jimmy** : Really? What can I do for you?

 **In Anais' Office...**

 **Alt. Anais** : So you've come all the way to me to get me to recognize ya, huh?

 **Prohyas** : Actually, ma'am, we realize even though we're not famous and all, that doesn't mean we're useless.

 **Vambre** : We can still be heroes whether anyone remembers us or not. And, perhaps we've been too battle-hungry lately. It would be wise for us to get to know everyone a lot better to understand what they do differently and how we can improve.

 **Alt. Anais:** Aaaw. Well isn't that nice?

 **Vambre:** Which is why we would like you to be the first for us to study.

 **Alt. Anais:** I'm sorry, wha-

 **Vambre and Prohyas** zooming into Anais's face: WE'LL BE EVERYONE'S PERSONAL ASSISTANTS!

 **Prohyas** : Then we can get to know you and everyone else in the organization a lot better!

 **Alt. Anais** grunting: Here we go again…

 **The End**


	13. The Microwave

Lynn Sr. Father of the Loud family, tries his best to turn on the stove with the hotdogs on the pan. But every setting has no click to indicate that it's working.

 **Lynn** : Darn it…! The stove isn't working for hotdogs.

 **Rita** : Have you tried using the microwave?

 **Lynn** : I have, honey. But it isn't cooking as fast as it used to. (Shrugs) Now it takes 8 minutes to pop half a popcorn bag.

 **Rita** : Lynn, this isn't good. If we don't cook it soon, our kids will starve. And we all know what happened last time they starved…

 **Lynn** : They're only as loud as our namesake cause of the sugar high, babe. When kids get hungry, they find anything go eat. Gotta be a way to make this work.

 **Disembodied Voice** : Well now there is!

 **Rita:** Huh..? Who said that?

 **Jack Fenton** busting the backdoor down with a mallet: I did! Trust me. Your kids' sugar high will be no more. Jack Fenton over here. Introducing the new patented Fenton Microwave 3000! Designed to cook your stuff faster than anything ever before!

 **Lynn** : Really? (Smiles) How does it work?

 **Jack Fenton** holding his palm out while looking at the camera: First, you give me your money.

 **Lynn** : But...we haven't seen the product ye-

Jack Fenton points his Fenton Thermos at Lynn and Rita while still holding a smile and the microwave on his side.

 **Lynn** : Ok. How much does it cost?

 **Jack Fenton:** As much as you can give me to save yourselves the trouble of floating in an interdimensional environment!

Jack takes out the microwave from the box next to him.

 **Jack Fenton** pushing the other microwave away: Next, replace that old hunk of junk and install the new one. Plug it in, and use any of the settings you want. Some even pre-set like popcorn, pizza, pasta, purple stuff. You name it!

 **Rita** : What's purple stuff?

 **Jack Fenton** : The same substance your baby girl drinks from under the sink.

 **Rita** : WHAT?!

 **Jack Fenton** : Don't worry. With this appliance, you wouldn't wanna have a kid again! But if you do, the microwave comes with a safety function. A Toddler mode.

With the microwave sat down on the floor, Lincoln happily sits in front of his baby sister Lily, who's looking to play.

 **Jack Fenton** : Now your youngin's can enjoy a quick an' fresh meal with a push of a button!

 **Lincoln** : What would you like, sis?

 **Lily** clapping: Pizza.

Instantly, with the press of a button like so, the microwave cooks an entire pizza the size of Lincoln's hand.

 **Lincoln** : Hey, not bad! But it's… Kinda small.

Lily quickly takes the pizza with both hands and shoves it in her throat before munching and swallowing, followed by a masculine burp and a thumbs up with Lincoln.

 **Jack Fenton** : So come on down and get yourselves a Fenton Microwave 3000 today! Only 23.95! And if you order now, we'll give you a small E-Z Bake Oven, absolutely free!

At Jimmy's lab, Sheen, Libby, and Plankton turn on the small pink oven that rattles at first with a pulsating warm green aura. But it quickly stops after 4 seconds.

 **Sheen** raising his hands: Alright!

The oven opens, and a gooey green monster with red eyes roars outside the oven angrily trying to attack everyone before a laser turret descends from the ceiling to shoot the creature into slime, blocking the camera and cutting the feed.

 **To Order, Call 555-555-GHOST to get a Fenton Microwave 3000**

 **Order in the next 26 milliseconds and get an E-Z Bake Oven Absolutely Free! That's right! FREE!**

 **ORDER NOW!**

[Fenton Works is not responsible for loss of organs or brain cells due to purple stuff]


	14. Last Minute Shopping

At the Castle of Rhybloflaven, Princess Zange, the noble warrior Cattus, Phibby in a red and white dress, surprisingly fitting for his size and Prohyas wearing a Santa-suit with the same colors without the beard, decorate the interior foundations with stockings, candy canes, and Christmas boxes, and a tall Christmas Tree being set up from Cattus' light Whirlwind Magisword wave.

 **Prohyas** setting a gift down: Phew… (Wipes forehead with sleeve) Ok! I think that's everything. Over 129 gift boxes with names of to's and from's on each one, painstakingly marked in less than 2 days. (Lifts bare hands marked all around) All of them...

 **Cattus** : And the Christmas Tree has been set. Lovely.

 **Zange** : By the way, Phibs, is that box bigger than me supposed to be your's?

 **Phibby** , now in a softer voice: It is. It's for Fam. I sat it next to your gift for him.

 **Zange** : Whatever gets his tail up, pal.

 **Prohyas** : What've you got for good ol' Bimm, Cattus?

 **Cattus** : Why, it's me, of course.

 **Prohyas** : ...You?

 **Cattus** : Me, and a (flexes biceps) long Christmas-themed night.

 **Prohyas** chuckling: Oooohohohohohooo. (Winks) That's my dude.

 **Cattus** : And what of you, Prohyas?

 **Prohyas** : Hm?

 **Cattus** : Your gifts for anyone in particular.

 **Prohyas** : Oh yeah! Vambre! (Points to the right) It's over there.

At the spot Prohyas points to, no visible gifts are visible, which immediately shocks him, causing him to sweat and drop his jaw.

 **Prohyas** : U-um… I-I mean...uh… It's back at our house. Y-yeah! I just forgot to take it out. That's all.

 **Cattus** : Would you like me to take you there? I can use my Magisword to take you there faster.

 **Prohyas** : No no! I got it. I can make it. (Pulls out Keyboard-styled Hoversword) I'll be back in time. (Hops on Hoversword) Scuse me real quick.

Prohyas rockets himself out of the castle and across the starry skies with a panicked look in his eyes.

 **Prohyas** : I can't believe I forgot to find a gift for Vambre! (Palms face) How dumb can I be...?! Ok… Stay calm, Prohyas. You've got 30 minutes to find a gift for her. Time for a last-minute shopping spree!

As quick as can be with his Montage Magisword, Prohyas rockets himself across all of Lyvsheria from Mount' Mall, the Dinosaur Kingdom, to the Square of Rhybloflaven. He crashed through the walls of every store he could find. Grabbing sweaters, new, more armored gloves and boots, two yellow capes, a bouquet of roses, several hundreds of Christmas lights that when set up spell 'Vambre,' and hundreds of brand new Magiswords themed like Amusement Park props. Eventually stopping when he realizes he's tapped out for the night with empty pockets and a massive red bag sat behind him holding the items; save for his missing suit, now replaced by his traditional warrior attire.

 **Prohyas** : Finally! I've got all the gifts I could possibly get for the holidays for one specific person. And it SUCKS! There's no way Vambre is gonna like any of these! And it's worse that she hasn't said a word on what she'd want since her birthday! It's gotta be a test. She wants to know I know what she wants… (Sits and covers face) Oh man, this isn't gonna end well.

5 Minutes Later...

 **Vambre** in a red dress: Prohyas, this is exactly what I wanted!

 **Prohyas** : ...Wha…?

 **Vambre** : You've come to a special occasion as you are. Every time we celebrate any holiday, you dress yourself and act like something completely ridiculous.

1 Year Earlier at the Adventure Academy for Thanksgiving…

 **Prohyas** as a turkey: What is the difference between a chicken and a turkey?

 **Cyrus** : I dunno. What?

 **Prohyas** : They gobble. (Smiles hard with no response) …? Get it?

 **Everyone** at the table: …

Professor MaBarnacle immediately flips the table and makes a leap for Prohyas in his turkey costume, claws out and sharp teeth exposed roaring at him like a jumpscare!

2 Years Earlier at the Warrior H.Q. for Easter…

 **Prohyas** dressed as the Easter Bunny: Hey Grup! Happy Easter! (Wiggles bunny tail)

 **Grup** : AGH! You're a monster! Let my friend go! (Takes deep breath)

Grup breathes fire from his mouth and makes a flame circle around Prohyas before setting his suit on fire!

Back to the present at the castle…

 **Grup** : And remember when he wore a sombrero?

 **Vambre** : Don't even go there!

 **Familiar** : Please, no!

 **Grup** shrugging: Ok. Ok...

 **Prohyas** : You mean…?

 **Vambre** : You're exactly what I wanted for Christmas, honey! You don't have to play an act in order to impress me. Nor did you have to buy all these gifts for little ol' me. You're perfect exactly like this. (Hugs Prohyas) Thank you!

 **Prohyas** hugging back while blushing: Aaaaw, shucks.

 **Cattus** : Well now, with that said, would anyone care to begin opening these gifts? Save for the ones who have a different idea.

 **Prohyas** : Oh, I think I'd like to start. But not with the stuff here. I've got plenty of things to give away.

Prohyas opens the incredibly large bag behind him, exploding all the gifts he bought for Vambre all across the open corridore of the castle, nearly burying everyone and everything, apart from the Christmas Tree at the center. Everyone gets up and smiles at the very sight of it all.

 **Plunderbite** : Good gravy! Look at all this stuff!

 **Simone** : Hey look! Conditioner! Now I ain't gotta worry about gettin' another for Zange.

 **Zange** : For me? (Unwraps christmas box from Simone) Oh my God. Simone. That's so sweet of you!

 **Bimm** : There's so much makeup we could use!

 **MaBarnacle** : Aye. Now to dive to the deep depths of the seas. (Takes deep breath and dives into the pile)

 **Familiar** : I got new shoes from Gateaux?

 **Phibby** : Oh yeah. He an' I thought about gettin' you some since your feet got big from stubbing yourself all the time.

 **Familiar** : True. Now I know how Dad feels.

 **Nyando** : You got me a new Whirlwind Magisword, Pops?!

 **Cattus** : Of course, son. And, look. There's a holster for it right next to you.

 **Nyando** : Sweet!

 **Neddy** : Finally! A brand new mallet! Now I can wield two mallets to call myself 'Neddy the Smasher!'

 **Glori** : And I've got a crossbow like Professor Cyrus has!

 **Prohyas** : I don't remember getting any of those.

 **Vambre** : Oh no. Those were presents from around the castle. Not the bag. But it's great that you've got all this. Because, truth be told, I don't have anything for anyone but 3 people.

 **Prohyas** : Really?

 **Vambre** : When we return home, I'll show you your gift. But for now, I just want to celebrate with everyone.

 **Prohyas** : Well in that case, MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!

 **Everyone** : YAAAAY! WOHOOO!

Everyone begin to cheer as they relish in their abundance of gifts while Vambre and Prohyas embrace again.

 **Merry Christmas Guys!**


	15. Feline Instincts

**Toon Wars Shorts**

 **Feline Instincts**

 **By Frozarburst**

After receiving vital intelligence about a new Syndicate weapon, the leaders of the Toon Force, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, assign Nicole Watterson and her son Gumball to infiltrate a small research base located in the forests of Amity in hopes of disabling this mysterious device. They ride in the back hatch of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle driven by Maddie through a torn, rugged path in the woods toward their target at nightfall.

 **Gumball** : Why couldn't we just teleport to the base to fight these guys?

 **Maddie** : Oh, dear, it wouldn't be smart to use something the Syndicate could track, now would it?

 **Nicole** : Patience, Son. We'll have our chance soon. But first, how are you handling your powers now?

 **Gumball** : Just great actually! I can do this!

Gumball snaps his fingers and emits tiny blue flames of ki from his fingertips, holding a somewhat nervous grin as Nicole looks at him worried.

 **Gumball** still smiling: …?

 **Nicole** : I don't think you've got to know them very well.

 **Gumball** slouching back: Ugh… No. I haven't. I'm just a little sca…(Barely moves jaw) scaaar…

 **Nicole** : Scared?

 **Gumball** : To use them. Yes. That. I don't wanna end up losing like I did the first time I had powers, y'know?

 **Nicole** holds Gumball's shoulder: That's why I'll teach you.

 **Gumball** : You sure?

 **Nicole** : Why wouldn't I? It's not like you've done anything to make me upset like the last 5 and a half years.

 **Gumball** : True… Minus when I used your mascara to highlight my eyes.

 **Nicole** : Say that again?

 **Gumball** shifting his eyes: Nothing! Nothing at all.

 **Maddie** : We've reached the location.

The van stops in the middle of the path to reach the open field in the middle of the dark woods where the moonlight is shining most. The hatch opens in the back, letting out Gumball and Nicole to get a clear view of the small, 3-story complex, grey in color with few long windows from the top and bottom near the main door. Satellites and antennas stretch out the building like a sore thumb, catching the heroes' attention almost immediately.

 **Gumball** : Oh, that's why we can't teleport anywhere!

 **Maddie** : Told you.

 **Nicole** : It must be a very secure operation. There's two of the heavy Sambots in the front at the door, two turrets on the roof of the second floor, and spotlights. But mostly, the moonlight.

 **Gumball** : A full moon too. This is starting to give me a sense of deja vu and I don't know why.

 **Maddie** : I can't give you a map layout of the complex without the sensors picking us up. So please be careful.

 **Nicole** nodding: Got it. (Turns to Gumball) Now is the time to get started on your first lesson.

 **Gumball** : First lesson? Is there gonna be a test?

 **Nicole** : There's always a test.

 **Gumball** : Written or typed?

 **Nicole** shaking her head: No, not like that. But we're skipping ahead of ourselves. (Points to satellite on second floor) See those satellites and antennas over there?

 **Gumball** : All I see is the dish and several poles sticking out.

 **Nicole** : Yep! That's them. Use your ki to sever the dish.

 **Gumball** charging an energy ball with both hands: On it!

 **Nicole** : Nonono! We don't wanna make it too big, or they'll definitely know we're here.

 **Gumball** still holding the charge: Whaddya mean? You always do this.

 **Nicole** : True, but only in close encounters like with Yuki. This is more stealthy.

 **Gumball** : Oh, in that case…

Gumball barely shrinks the blue fireball in his hands to the size of a pea, aiming his pointer finger at where the transmission antennas are. He tries to point squarely at the satellite but fails to focus his target. In one shot, he severs one of the poles, which falls to the ground somewhat softly next to the right Sambot.

 **Left Sambot:** Hm?

 **Right Sambot:** What's that?

 **Gumball** lowering his hand: Oops.

 **Nicole** : Don't stop. (Kneels to Gumball and holds his finger) Try again, and focus your sight on the dish.

Gumball squints one eye with Nicole's hand holding his own, pointing his index finger again to shoot another tiny beam at the complex. Now severing the dish as needed. The roof of it crashes onto one of the Sambots, crushing it and alerting the other.

 **Sambot** : Uh-oh. Our satellite has been severed. Requesting maintenance on level 2.

 **Gumball** : Yes! Was that good?

 **Nicole** : Yep! But it's not over yet. Ms. Fenton, are you able to pull up a map now?

 **Maddie** : Already on it. The map is fully laid out.

Maddie projects the map from inside the van, showing 2 levels of laboratories, including the third floor acting as the command tower.

 **Maddie** : Hm. There's not much inside like I thought.

 **Gumball** : Save for that red blinking thing in the middle of it.

 **Nicole** : That must be our target.

 **Maddie** : I'll stay here and let you teach your son a few new tricks.

 **Nicole** : Much appreciated!

 **Gumball** : Wait, in there? I thought we were gonna draw em out or something.

 **Nicole** : Nope. (Gets on all fours) We're going straight to them.

Nicole lifts Gumball and tucks him against her with one arm, getting into a sprint across the grass while the spotlights aim for the front toward the fallen dish. As striped maintenance droids with the same "evil" look on their faces roll out of the building, mother and son make a stop around the side of the complex next to a vent at ground level.

 **Gumball** : What're we doing here? The front door's over there.

 **Nicole** : If you wanna get shot at that is. The map said there was a vent system that can take us wherever we need to. Right here.

 **Gumball** looking at the vent: ...I don't know if we can fit in there.

 **Nicole** : We're cats, Gumball. You've done it before. (Zaps open vent)

First Nicole slips into the vent small enough that she has to lay on her stomach to enter. Gumball has an easier time falling in behind her, but now having to keep his ears down to avoid scraping them against the metal.

 **Nicole** : Try to be extra quiet in here. Someone might hear us with even the faintest of sounds.

 **Gumball** sneezing: ACHOO!

In the room beneath the two humanoid nekos, a Timmybot faces a Spongebot standing guard in a lab.

 **Timmybot** : See? I told you we don't need noses.

 **Spongebot** : Now I believe you. We're robots. We don't even have nostrils!

 **Nicole** looking through the vent door: ...Wow.

 **Gumball** : Hey, Mom. Isn't the weapon upstairs?

 **Nicole** : It is. Just hope there isn't a fan nearby. Keep crawling.

A few minutes later, the two eventually get tired in the vent shafts from climbing and crawling through and reach a stopping point near their target. Underneath them, they see a round white chamber with a long, red and black laser that's barely finished, having its tubes and cables exposed outside its cylinder frame. Carefully, Nicole opens the vent door and peeks her head out, seeing several cameras pointing to the machine.

 **Nicole** on her wrist communicator: Maddie, there's several cameras pointing at the superweapon.

 **Maddie** : Hold on. (Types on truck computer) I'm no James, but I can try something to get around it… (Keeps typing) One second…

On the computer, with footage of the chamber available on a live feed, Maddie takes a screenshot of the room and pastes it over all the recordings, appearing as though nothing is happening.

 **Maddie** : Ok. You can get down now.

 **Nicole** : Thanks. (Hops down and lands lightly on her feet) There we go. This room isn't too big of a drop.

Gumball lands flat on his face when he descends from the ceiling vent despite the room being small enough for him to reach the ceiling with a table and a small stool.

 **Gumball** : ...Ow.

 **Nicole** : Now what's this supposed to be?

 **Gumball** lifting his face near the cannon: It says it's a 'Syndicannon.'

 **Nicole** : They're really trying on their naming departments, huh? Wonder how powerful it is.

 **Gumball** : I don't see any specs or anything. And it doesn't look like those Toybots shaped like our buddies back home.

 **Nicole** : I like how observant you're being, Gumball. This is clearly new, but it definitely seems as though they're not trying to hide it by how scary it is. This looks like a cannon someone would put in a ship. Not sit it by itself.

 **Gumball** : Oh, like those blimps they once had!

 **Nicole** : Exactly. Although, to be fair, they're still doing a lot of damage with the turrets they have. So I don't get why they need this.

 **Intercom** : ATTENTION TROOPS. TESTING FOR THE SYNDICANNON PROTOTYPE WILL COMMENCE SOON. PLEASE ADVISE FOR POTENTIAL POWER SURGE.

 **Nicole and Gumball** squeeing at each other: EEEEEE!

Outside the door, a Yokian in a white lab coat along with two other grey guard troops, accompanied by four Dannybots, stop when they receive a message from the higher ups. A Dannybot projects it with its beady red eyes.

 **Calamitous** via a hologram: Have you completed the Syndicannon?

 **Yokian Scientist** : Yes sir. The device is fully operational and ready to test fire.

 **Calamitous** : Excellent! If it is a success, we can install it on our, um… Uh…

 **Vlad** next to Calamitous: Battloons?

 **Calamtious** : Y-yes! The Battloons. No one will suspect it when we send our newest line of combat models out to invade these worlds, and subjugate our neighboring universe. If I can only remember to build a hyperdrive and a cruiser instead of relying upon these slower cargo haulers.

 **Yokian Scientist** nodding his eyes: Then let's get started.

When the communications end, Vlad and Crocker face each other at an undisclosed location in a dark room.

 **Vlad** : That should be enough should our plan with this, Aku, fail. Which it will not.

 **Crocker** : Better safe than sorry.

Back at the lab, as the Yokian Scientist is about to input a four-digit security code onto the keypad next to the twin doors, a large red blast from the Syndicannon zaps through the hatch and the walls, until it gets outside the building! The laser dissipates, but what's left is a gaping hole at the center of the complex's second floor and smoke billowing from it.

 **Nicole** : (Coughs and looks outside) …?

 **Gumball** : ...AWESOME!

 **Intercom** : POWER SURGE DETEEEeeeeecteee….

 **Nicole** : Do you know what this means?

 **Gumball** : That we're gonna have to fight a bunch of bad guys?

 **Nicole** : Well that, and we won't get in trouble for it because the Syndicate won't get word on our presence. So...

When two of the remaining Dannybots peek through the hole from the laser, Nicole and Gumball perform a jump kick next to each other, smashing into the attack robots' faces and landing on top of them! Once more, they spring into action. And the Yokians, turned into yolks from the laser, are left scattered among a pool of melted machines.

 **Yolk Scientist** in a cheery tone: It really works! And OH NO! Intruders are here!

 **Yolk Guard** : It's the cats from Elmore!

20 different Toybots modeled after select Nicktoons invade the hall the two Wattersons are in, setting their eyes for laser fire. They shoot yellow lasers at Nicole, who makes a front flip into the attackers and strikes two of them with both fists! She tears through their circuitry and kicks another robot's head into another one's chest! Seeing Gumball spectating, 4 of the Toybots stomp toward him, alerting Nicole.

 **Nicole** : Gumball, look out!

One of the mechs punches down to the boy. But at the second it nearly reaches his blue hair, he hops backwards in surprise, more instinctively than by thought. His small leaps tend to puff small bursts of ki from his soles into the attack robots, knocking them back each time they attempt a strike at him. He rapidly shoots bolts of energy at them, dismantling their frames piece by piece! A Spongebot rotates its arms fastly to whack Gumball as he steps toward him and is slid under by the catboy who back kicks the robot into the floor, shutting it down with the ki burst from his feet again. He takes a deep sigh, exhausted from his sudden attack when several more of the Toybots surround he and his mother, who's in shock over her son's tremendous achievement.

 **Takbot** : Freeze, kitties. We have you surrounded.

 **Nicole** facing Gumball: You ready?

 **Gumball** nodding: I sure am.

Both cats make a large rocket jump to the ceiling, smashing through it into the command tower. All the droids tilt their heads to face the hole before they are immediately crushed by a collapse in the foundation! From Maddie's point of view at the RV, the third floor falls in on the second with a wide, red explosion bursting between them! The wave flows across the forest without causing any fires or damages to the trees. Despite what appears to be a clear victory, hundreds of gunshots still continue to go off inside, and flashes of blue boom through the cracks and windows for an hour until there's nothing but dead silence. Eventually, Maddie decides to step out the vehicle and examine the damages of the complex, carefully stepping through the wreckage to reach Gumball and Nicole, tired and sat next to each other on top of a pile of scrap metal and a slab of the ceiling underneath a clear view of the night sky at midnight hours.

 **Maddie** : Well now. You sure had your fun.

 **Gumball** : Yeah. First time I really feel like I've done something with you, Mom. I'm sorry you keep having to get on my butt for doing stupid stuff.

 **Nicole** : Gumball, if you hadn't done any of it, you wouldn't have learned from your mistakes. I've made several like you. It's only part of living. Your father taught me that.

 **Gumball** : (Sits up) Dad did?! Gee, I'm starting to think I didn't know him enough either.

 **Nicole** : Oh it's nothing he didn't tell you. He's just random.

 **Maddie** : My husband and Ms. Neutron's are like that too, Gumball. I don't know whether it's just a father thing or not. But at any rate, they've helped to shape a good son. You should be very proud of yourself.

 **Gumball** : Thanks. (Crosses legs) Just glad I could hang out with Ma this time.

 **Nicole** crossing her legs: You and me both.

 **Maddie** : I'll let Jimmy know this was a success. But what about the Syndicate's secret weapon?

 **Gumball** : Oh that? It's crushed underneath the rubble. They were building it to blow up stuff with their balloons.

 **Maddie** : That's odd… I thought they already had enough firepower. But I guess that's what happens when you're evil. You don't usually value what you have as much as what you can get. For you two on the other hand, I don't wanna tell you your business, but I think you could use a massage and a midnight snack.

 **Nicole** looking back up to the sky: Definitely…

 **The End**


	16. One Busy Day

**TOON WARS SHORTS**

 **One Busy Day**

 _By Frozarburst_

At the Toon Force Headquarters, Jimmy Neutron observes Prohyas' training with a Magisword, showing Timmy Turner how to use one. He pulls out his Muscly Arm Magisword and prepares to pull a punch on him. But Timmy hops to the side and wacks the enlarged limb with his wand!

 **Prohyas** holding his arm shrinking down: Ow! (Reaches in Pocket)

 **Narrator** : BLING BLING MAGISWORD

With the shine of the gimmick, Timmy Turner gets temporarily blinded. Prohyas then pulls out an Air Horn Magisword and blows it at him with a sonic wave. Luckily, Danny Phantom hops to Timmy's aid and blows a stronger Ghostly wail at Prohyas! It blows him into the wall of the training area, almost making the room shake from the sheer force of the attack.

 **Prohyas** getting dizzy: Ugh…

 **Danny** : Not fast enough, Prohyas. Wanna try another round?

 **Prohyas** : No. Every time I use a Magisword, you guys beat me.

 **Jimmy** descending via a lift: Based on data analysis from the sparring session, by probability, it would be in your best interest if you didn't use a Magisword. Perhaps you should partake in a session without one. But then again, you're only a level 6 right now, so… Aw, what the heck? Ignore what I said.

Professor Cyrus enters the chamber with his hands in his jacket pockets.

 **Professor Cyrus:** Now then, what do we have here today?

 **Prohyas** : Oh, hey Professor. We were just training together.

 **Timmy** : And he failed miserably.

 **Prohyas** beaming at Timmy: HEY!

 **Jimmy** : Records indicate he just needs a bit more training. That's all.

 **Professor Cyrus** : Well, as a teacher, I can say with 100% experience that we can't just throw the kid into the fold like that anymore. Every time I did with anyone, he an' his sister would just pull out another one of them fancy Magiswords.

 **Prohyas** : Well, it worked!

 **Professor Cyrus** : I'm convinced it takes a lot of time to train young boys like ya'll.

 **Prohyas** : Teach, we're in our 20's.

 **Danny** : You have another idea in mind, sir?

 **Professor Cyrus** : Don't I always?

Now at the Adventure Academy, the three classic Nicktoons and Prohyas Warrior are gathered by Professor Cyrus and MaBarnacle at the empty field.

 **MaBarnacle** : All ya boys need to do is mow the lawn around the academy tower.

 **Timmy** paling his hands: Ah, that's it? That'll be easy!

 **MaBarnacle** : You misunderstand. I mean the entire field. From the academy to the rest of the acres.

 **Danny** cringing: Oh…

 **Jimmy** : Well, at least we have enough abilities and gadgets of our own to handle this.

 **Prohyas** : That's right! I've got plenty of Magiswords to finish it in under 5 minutes

 **Professor Cyrus** nodding his finger: Ah ah ah! You ain't gettin' away with your toys this time, Prohyas.

 **Prohyas** : WHAT?!

 **Timmy** : That's the only other thing he ever uses!

 **Professor Cyrus** : Exactly! Which is why he goes down like a dern twig!

 **Danny** : Well...do you at least have a riding mower?

 **Professor MaBarnacle** : No.

 **Professor Cyrus** : Son, do we look like we got any of that around here?

 **Jimmy** : There's aliens, robots, and cellular phones out here! You've even been to outer space and mastered teleportation!

 **Professor MaBarnacle** : I don't care if ye mastered the art of Teras Kasi! (Turns away) You boys are gonna get to it for as long as it takes ye. Unless... (Turns head to the side) Unless you're weak. (Winks)

 **Jimmy** gritting his teeth: Masculinity...questioned...! (Balls fists) Can't...resist...temptation...!

 **Timmy** : I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!

 **Danny, Prohyas,** **and Jimmy** minutes later: TIMMY!

Now the young men are using standard red lawnmowers in a straight line across the incredibly long field.

 **Timmy** mowing in a straight line: I couldn't help it, ok?! What was I supposed to say? I suck?

 **Danny** mowing in a straight line: We didn't even ask to be a part of the session.

 **Prohyas** sweating while mowing: Legs weakening... Sun beating... Arms giving…

 **Jimmy** mowing: Prohyas, we've been out here for 5 minutes.

 **Danny** : Have you ever done manual labor before?

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, but not like this. I did when I was little till my sis an' I started collecting Magiswords.

 **Timmy** : Have you ever fought without them?

 **Prohyas** : Nnnnope!

 **Timmy** whispering to himself: Dang. Even Gumball's stronger than that.

 **Prohyas** : I heard that! And that's cause his Mom has good genes and superpowers. Mine doesn't have that!

 **Danny** : It takes more than good genes to be super at something. (Shrugs) Well, unless you're me. Or Jimmy.

 **Jimmy** : We'll see about that when we finish the last line in approximately...11.8 hours.

 **Timmy, Danny, and Prohyas** : 11.8?!

 **Jimmy** : I was estimating.

 **Prohyas** : Danny, can't you use your ghost powers to make it any faster or anything?

 **Danny** : Can't. Ms. MaBarnacle told me not to.

 **Timmy** : Is she always like that?

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, but she's at least merciful. If it were any worse, she'd tell us to go to the Dinosaur Kingdom and grab treasure from the dragon that sits at the volcano.

 **Timmy** : Pretty sure that's easy for you.

 **Prohyas** : How?

 **Danny** : I mean, it's something you guys are used to doing out here, right?

 **Prohyas** : No, Bimm and Familiar are. Vambre and I just kinda hang out.

 **Jimmy** : What about Cattus?

 **Prohyas** : It's routine for him. So much I think he became buds with the dragon you brought up. They had coffee together one time

 **Danny** : Aw, no fair...! He gets to make friends instantly and it takes me nearly a decade to get with any of the ghosts back home! Save for a few like Frostbite and Wulf. Or Dorothy. Or that one guy who liked swiss cheese. Or…

 **Timmy** : I, uh… I think we get the picture, buddy.

Everyone is now drenched in sweat. Prohyas is slumped over his lawnmower being cooked by the sun, Timmy has his tongue out while laying on his back, and Jimmy and Danny are sat against each other. Jimmy's hair has also lost its style and is now spread out.

 **Danny** : Hey... Jimmy... How long has it been since we started?

 **Jimmy** : 3 hours, 4 minutes, 58 seconds.

 **Timmy** : How many lines?

 **Jimmy** : 3 exactly.

 **Prohyas** : How many left?

 **Jimmy** : ...12.

 **Timmy** : And those old guys expect us not to leave until we finish it all?

 **Jimmy** : Yes.

 **Prohyas** : ...We're all gonna die out here.

 **Jimmy** : Let's just take a moment to breath before we get started again. It always helps to take a break.

 **Danny** : Anyone got any water?

 **Timmy** : Yeah, it's…back where we started…

 **Danny** : ...Shoot.

 **Prohyas** : Gee. I wonder what Sis is doing right now. I haven't seen her all day.

Elsewhere, Vambre Warrior Enid, Jenny, Yuki, and Phibby Croax are all sat in a pool conversing. Yes. Phibby is there too.

 **Yuki** : And that is where I bought Nicole's wedding dress.

 **Phibby** : Aaaw. Cool story! I'm just happy you guys brought me here too. It feels good to be with the girls.

 **Vambre** : I know. I figured you had a feminine side in you that just needed to be seen.

 **Enid** : It's that same look you give your boy too, V.

 **Vambre** : Who? Prohyas? No, he's my brother. We just give each other the eyes at times just to tease.

 **Jenny** : Uh, pretty sure it happens a lot with you guys.

 **Vambre** : There's also Noville, but, he already has a girlfriend. A...completely generic looking one at that. No offense to her.

 **Phibby** : I thought I saw Pro at the Academy.

 **Vambre** : It's him. He, James, Timmy, and Danny were summoned by our Professors to train there.

 **Enid** : Think they're ok?

 **Vambre** : Pfft...! NOPE! My brother hasn't pulled his weight in years!

 **Yuki** : And what about you?

 **Vambre** : I'm 2 points above him in scale. Around level 8.

 **Enid** : Pfft...! I'm sorry, but that's nothing. I'm level 10 in the Toon Force.

 **Jenny** : 17.

 **Phibby** : 17 and a half.

 **Yuki** : 22.

 **Vambre** : 22?!

 **Enid** : Is that the strongest level?

 **Yuki** : 2nd to strongest.

 **Enid** : And I thought 18 was…

Back at the Academy, 5 hours later… By now, all four of the boys are on the ground face first in the dirt. They've bagged the grass along the way so they wouldn't have to do it again. But now they're exhausted. They've created 6 lines by now and only 6 more remain. Since they've made it halfway, Cyrus comes over to greet them once again.

 **Cyrus** : Howdy again, boys! I see ya'll made it halfway.

 **The boys:** …

 **Cyrus:** Ya'll look like you could use a refreshment. Don't want a dead man on the job.

 **Frank Paul:** BOK BOK!

 **Cyrus:** Well ya'll worked for 8 hours now, so...ah what the heck? Let's get ya somethin' to drink.

 **The boys:** YAAAY!

 **Cyrus:** Then ya'll can get back to work.

 **The boys:** NOOOOOO!

In the academy later come nightfall, the Nicktoon trio and Prohyas rest against the cafeteria tables. Goddard accompanies Jimmy with a small fan and giggles.

 **Goddard** holding a fan: Arf…

 **Jimmy** : Thanks boy. But we gotta get back out there soon.

 **Goddard** : Pfft…!

 **Jimmy** : Oh, you're in on this too, huh? Man's best friend…

 **Goddard** turning away laughing: Pfft…! Hehehe…!

Seeing Prohyas with his head sat against the table alone, Professor MaBarnacle sits in front of him without appearing aggressive as always.

 **MaBarnacle** : Ya know, I knew you and your sister were not the strongest of the bunch since day one. But ya know what? Ye still put in the effort to try. And you DID it like a warrior. Ya didn't try to ease yourself out of a situation such as this.

 **Prohyas** lifting his head: What're ya trying to say, teach?

 **MaBarnacle** : You've grown. Look at those young men you're workin' with. They have already matured. They just needed a reminder that they can keep growing. Improving. Just like you.

 **Prohyas** : Aaaaw. Professor... You didn't have to say all that.

 **MaBarnacle** : Oh I did. Because had I not, ya would have left the building by now.

 **Prohyas** shaking his head: No way. You said to finish up the lawn.

 **MaBarnacle** : I did. But I never said I was watching you, did I now?

 **Prohyas** : ...You mean...we could've left all those hours ago and you wouldn't have known about it?

 **MaBarnacle** : Not one second.

 **Prohyas** : ...(Falls out of seat)

The other men equally collapse to the floor, Goddard landing on his back laughing even harder with audio of a human instead of a dog. Hours late into the night, after finally completing their task, they return to their homes. Prohyas, in particular, chooses to stay at the tower where Vambre finally returns to greet him. But he doesn't say a word to her. He's too tired to. Instead, Vambre gives him a kiss on the cheek and a cover, sitting next to him against the school wall.

 **The End**


	17. The Perfect Strategy

**TOON WARS: SHORTS**

 **The Perfect Strategy**

 _By Frozarburst_

In a dark chamber somewhere within the Toon Force Headquarters, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Plankton, Jenny Wakeman, Timmy Turner, and Invader Zim all surround a circular desk projecting a light blue layout of a battlefield and well-armed fortress. Commander Baker, transmitting from BTSO Washington D.C. briefs the group on the subject.

 **Commander Baker:** Toon Force, our sources recently came in with proof of an old Toyco Facility being converted into a fortified base. Satellites show what looks to be Yokian carriers docked in launch bays like missile silos. Several of them. And we think it may be part of a Syndicate contingency plan.

 **Danny** : That does sound like something Vlad would do by now…

 **Jimmy** : And Calamitous. Although, he'd just forget to account for a key detail.

 **Commander Baker:** Whoever's responsible, it seems they've come prepared for a full-scale war, given the size of these ships. And the fact that they're using a key facility of Calamitous' Toyco Outlet. I've contacted the ship building company, Enterra Drive Yards, and they've confirmed the location does have a sufficient robot factory inside.

 **Jenny** with her arms crossed: So it's up to us to destroy it, huh?

 **Commander Baker:** Pretty much.

 **Jimmy** : Well then, team, we'd better pick a strategy before we begin our assault soon.

 **Timmy** : A strategy? Don't we usually just run in and sabotage stuff?

 **Jimmy** : Yes. But now we'll need more of a tactical approach to this than just simply going to wherever Chad-Bot or Shelly told us to.

 **Danny** : True. We usually took the word of one guy and called it an hour.

 **Plankton** : Not with the Syndicate you didn't.

 **Zim** : It doesn't matter, fleshlings. I will give you the perfect strategy for which we can engage this inferior army.

 **Jimmy** : Oh? What is it?

In a visual representation of the battlefield stylized like the sharp Jhonen Vasquez look, the entirety of the Toon Force, with the exception of Zim, stand together at the front of a gargantuan army of Toybots, upgraded Battloons, and giant turrets on the fortress walls. "First, I will send you and our forces to examine the scope of the battlefield." The Toon Force immediately get shot down by the turrets. "Then, as they think they've won, I shall engage them with my fleet of Mega-Doomers!" The huge Irken battle tanks roll into the scene, ignoring the many cartoons getting crushed underneath them. The tanks fire upon the robot armies, causing the Battloons to crash into the fortress turrets and pave the way for the Mega-Doomers to roll into the base. "Once inside, I will set them to detonate and destroy the base once and for all!" after the battle, Zim stands atop a mountain-sized pile of scrap metal and the cartoons themselves, with Dib's face underneath his foot. Zim laughs maniacally while holding a red Irken flag and GIR buzzes around the scene blowing up random things.

 **Zim** raising his fists: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Danny** : …(Picks up notepad) Note to self...don't invite Zim to a mission briefing.

 **Plankton** : Don't pressure him. I would've said the same thing.

 **Jenny** : Truth be told, I could see where it would work, Zim. Even if you're basically using us as cannon fodder. But you're forgetting the fleet of Yokian Carriers and the chance that the factory might not even be where the tanks explode.

 **Zim** : AAAW, now that's just stupid! (Crosses arms and lowers antennae) You're no fun!

 **Jimmy** : Did you have another idea in mind, Jenny?

 **Jenny** : No. Still thinking about it.

 **Timmy** : I've got one!

The battlefield visual is reset with more of a simpler Butch-Hartman art style, same way Zim's version began. "Instead of running in head first on foot, we send a bunch of our ships and fliers out and bomb the place from the sky!" Jimmy, Danny, Zim, Dani, Cattus, Nicole, even Wanda and Poof fly in and drop bombs and lit dynamite sticks on the fortress, bursting the Battloons nearby and bombarding the facility and carriers in flames! "Then when the bad guys try to attack us on the ground, we send the rest of our team out to take care of em. Problem solved! Victory for the Toon Force!" After the fight, the Toon Force flag is raised and everyone dances like Charlie Brown.

 **Danny** : Not bad! Buuut, I think it could use a little more work in some areas.

 **Timmy** : Like what?

 **Danny** : What if the base has anti-aircraft turrets too? Or worse, the Toy Helicopters we kept having to deal with back then?

 **Timmy** : Ooooh! Yeah, you're right. I forgot about them. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it, Jimmy.

 **Jimmy** : I wanted to brainstorm on it more. I liked the idea of using armed drones to detonate within the base, or perhaps send them out first before us. But I didn't wanna resort to that out of respect for Goddard and Jenny.

 **Jenny** : Oh it's ok Jimmy. I'm fine with that.

 **Jimmy** : You are?

 **Jenny** : Yeah! I had something like that in mind too!

"We send those Mega-Doomers Zim mentioned out on the field to bombard the ground forces and Battloons. Maybe try aiming for those Anti-Aircraft guns too if they can. And while they're busy, we fly around the main path to the fortress and get in the access points like the tank and helicopter hangars." The Toon Force split into teams of two and engage both sides of the battlefield where the tanks and ships are coming from, getting inside and bombing the base from within.

 **Jenny** : But then again, I'm not sure how long those tanks will last. And I don't know how many carriers there are.

 **Jimmy** : Jenny, I think you're definitely onto something. We shouldn't run in head-on with all our forces attached. We should split into teams. Have ground and air forces to engage with. Without those helicopters and tanks to deal with, we'll have an easier time getting into the base and disabling their factory and defenses.

 **Plankton** : Sabotage… I like it. But how're we gonna do that?

 **Danny** : Plankton, (smiles) who do you think we have on our roster?

Danny waves his arm around the projector, unveiling the many cartoons from the Cartoon Network universe lined up and ready for battle.

 **Plankton** rubbing his hands together: Excellent…!

Plankton now visualizes the scene with a more accurate representation of the battlefield in a consistent art style and layout. "We'll split our forces into groups to engage the enemy and sabotage their factory. While they're occupied, we'll attack their ground forces. Buy our teams enough time to do their jobs." Now with multiple groups unlabeled as of yet, they all separate around the area into different, smaller sections of the enemy fortress, turning each site red indicating their destruction. "Once the factory is disable, we'll perform our main assault onto their transport ships before they can escape," says Jimmy. Now with their plans in order, the Toon Force, as per their details, stand in formation in front of a lengthy field in the Texas desert. Like the battle map, the area is long, filled to the brim with rows of sturdy machines, giant combat balloons floating in formation.

 **Jimmy** : OK. We're here! Toon Force… UNITE!


End file.
